Total Drama Fire (Season 6 Phase 2)
by SinWriter7
Summary: 15 New contestants compete in Hawai'i to have a chance to win 10,000,000 dollars! The contestants will be created by you guys! Submit your OC! Prepare for a Unpredictable Season! And may the best OC win! Right here on Total Drama Fire! [SYOC Closed] (Completed!) Total Drama Wars is out!
1. Application Form!

"Okay, is it on?" A discount Hugh Jackman asks the camera-man, the camera nods.

"Let's do this" Chef Hachet is seen saying while another camera films him making food.

"Indeed it is, anyway I am Chris McLean, the host of every season except for the spinoff season for the series, Total Drama!" Chris announces.

"The rules will remain the same as always, because there will be 12 new contestants on this season of Total Drama! And this is taking place in a fimiliar place, Hawai'i" Chris confirms.

"The Merge will happen when 6 contestants are left, and the last person standing will earn 10,000,000 dollars!" Chris yells.

"I like this season already" Chef comments, then he finishes making his food.

"12 contestants! 15 Episodes! And the most unpredictable season yet is coming soon! Who will make it!? Find out on this season of, Total! Drama! Fire!" Chris yells.

 **There are some Rules to creating a OC, though I won't be strict**

 **Rule 1: Make sure you type information that makes sense, so don't make too much mistakes**

 **Rule 2: You can PM me or leave a Review to sign up, this Application will also be on my Profile**

 **Rule 3: You can only make one OC unless if I ask for more**

 **Rule 4: Make sure that they aren't inappropriate**

 **Rule 5: They must have plausible weaknesses, so no Mary-Sues or Gary-Sues**

 **Rule 6: Be Creative!**

 ***Application***

 ***Information***

 **Name:**

 **Age (14-19):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Are you a Hero or Villian or Neither/Both** **?:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Personality:**

 **Health Condition (Optional):**

 **Backstory:**

 ***Appearance***

 **Appearance:**

 **Casual Clothes:**

 **Hair Style and Color:**

 **Eye Colors:**

 **Extra's (Optional):**

 ***Preferences***

 **Who your type of Friends would be:**

 **Who your type of Enemies would be:**

 **Do you want a Relationship? (Optional):**

 **Would you be in a Alliance? (Optional):**

 ***Reactions***

 **Arriving on Total Drama Fire:**

 **Being around your Fears:**

 **Acting around your Crush (Optional):**

 **Chef feeds you food that HE made:**

 **Being voted out First:**

 **Being voted out before The Merge:**

 **Being voted out during the Merge (no teams):**

 **Getting Eliminated In The Final Three:**

 **Being a Runner Up:**

 **Winning Total Drama Fire:**

 ***Audition Tape***

 **Audition Tape:**

 ***Application Ends***

 **Anyway there we go! Have fun you guys! You can either PM me or leave a Review for your OC! You can Copy and Paste my Application! Anyway, see you guys in the first Cast Update! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 ***Competitors***

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**


	2. Cast Update 1!

**Here is everyone so far who has successfully been confirmed:**

 ***Competitors***

 **Gael Jackson created by Demon420 (Male)**

 **Lane Deverney c** **reated by Gloomy Matronome (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **Marabel "Mara" Garcia created by Candela Monsoon (Female)**

 **Jamie Carmicheal created by drokazeke92 (Female)**

 **Max Grayson** **created by Dogtimus (Female)**

 **Valentina created by TheSaneSierra** **(Female)**

 **?** **created by ? (Female)**

 **? created by ? (Female)**

 **And that is half of the people who has been accepted! So, here is every OC's Audition Tape:**

 **Marabel "Mara" Garcia:**

We see a room covered with famous martial artists, music pieces instruments laid on the floor, and paintings.

"Hi!" Mara waves at the camera. "I'm Mara and I'm auditioning for your show!"

She stops writing in a notebook and faces the camera.

"I've been working as an intern for a year now and I want to get into the spotlight by being a contestant! I've always wanted to see what it feels like. So I hope you pick me and when yo **u** do, I guarantee you won't have another reckless headache. I hope to hear from you!"

 ** **Jamie Carmicheal:****

The video starts showing a girl in an alley, at her feet, there are a bunch of unconscious guys, her hands are dirty with blood. There's olso a scared looking girl.

"Did you already start recording? I told you to wait! Uff..."

Jamie picks a purse from the ground and gives it to the scared lady

"H-h-here's y-y-you p-p-p-purse, don't...ehm...I mean..."

The young lady takes her purse and runs away.

"So now let's start this audition! Hi, Jamie here! Sorry for this little mess..." She kicks an unconscious guy.

"I stopped these guys from stealing a girls' purse and since I don't know how to use a camera I asked one of them to record this for me!"

"Asked? You forced me!" Says the cameraman.

"Shut up! So I was saying...ah, I want to join because I'm always ready for a new experience and I want to test my abilities...and maybe f-find a g-girl..."

Her face becomes red for embarrassment.

"Ehm...sorry I tend to get nervous when I'm around girls...I don't really know why. Maybe is because my dad taught me to be always kind and polite towards women..."

"You're still single? Strange...I thought that girls were always in love with pretty boys like you! " says the cameraman.

"I'm a girl..."

"You're a whaaaaaaaaatttt? We were beaten up by a little b**ch!"

"Eh?! how did you call me?!" she punches the came the cameraman and the video ends

 **Max Grayson:**

"Hey hey hey! Max here! And you guys have got to see that I'd be a great fit for Total Drama! For one, I'm a real believer in my teammates and I'm sure I'd help them get far in! For two, I'm a real team player, so I think I'd be great at that! Anyway, that's not all! I can also eat a buffet closed! If you don't believe me, ring up Don's near my house! Whenever I come over, they have to set up a separate buffet so the other guests have something to eat! So just you try and pull an eating challenge! And if you still don't believe me, just ask my little friend here!"

Max patted her round stomach with her hands before looking back at the camera.

"Well, I suppose 'little' ain't the right word for my big ol' gut, heh heh! We've been through a lot, the two of us. Anyway, that's still not all! You know, I can fart the alphabet! And, I know what you're wondering, no, I do not mean, burp the alphabet. Check it!"

Max lifts up her leg and rips a powerful fart that sounds strangely like the letter A before looking back at the camera and smiling.

"I could go on, but I'm sure you guys don't wanna spend the next two minutes watching me farting from B to Z, right? So, anywa-"

Max was interrupted by a deafening stomach growl, which clearly took her by surprise.

"Oh, shoot! I haven't eaten in fifteen minutes! Bear with me, you guys!"

Max runs off-camera in a hurry, and does not return for around five minutes, before walking back on, rubbing her even rounder stomach. She tried to smile at the camera again but was interrupted by a massive belch and the button popping off of her capris. This caused Max to laugh as she slapped her big belly, causing it to jiggle and her to fart loudly. Max looked at the camera, before shrugging.

"Heh. Tacos, am I right? Anyway, please pick me for Total Drama! Max, out!"

Max walked over to the camera, accidentally knocking it over with her belly before reaching down and turning it off.

 **Valentina:**

A camera was being shifted right and left. Finally, a girl backs up and into the cameras view. "Hi. I'm Valentina. Call me Val or something. Why should I be on total drama? Well, I... don't have any good reasons. I just want to escape this house." All of a sudden, a kid could be heard calling her name. She looks at the camera. "Ugh, that's my little brother. He wants me to turn the tv on for him or some crap like that"

 **Gael Jackson:**

Sighs. "Um, Ello my names Gael...i don't do these so bare with me a bit...i don't really want to do this but my friend is making do this so I get out more and meet new people" A chuckle comes from the other room "Fred if you don't stop giggle I'll kill you! why do I have to make new friends anyway I'm perfectly fine!" "LOOK GAEL YA NEED TO MEET NEW PEEPS YOUR ALWAYS TALKING TO ANIMALS BRO! AND TO BE HONSET ITS SAD!" "S-SHUT UP! NO ITS NOT!" Gael looks back at the camera sighing. "look I'm probably not gonna get picked but if I do I guess I kinda do need to meet new people and stuff and also win that money so I CAN FINALLY MOVE AWAY FROM YOUR A**!" the last part Gael looks away from the camera shouting. "I LOVE YOU TOO BRO!"

"stupid, jacks**..."

 **Lane Derverney:**

The tape begins with Lane standing in his bedroom. It's a pretty plain bedroom, except there's a desk with a sketchbook and pens on it.

"Hello, I'm Lane. I'm 17 years old, I like to draw, and I'm looking to be on the next season of Total Drama. I'm looking to meet some cool new people, push myself out of my comfort zone, and maybe even win the money! I may not be as interesting as many of the other auditions you've received, but trust me, you won't regret putting me in the season," Lane softly says.

Lane's pet cat, Snowball, a large, white cat, knocks over a cup of hot chocolate from Lane's desk onto the floor. The cup begins to spill all over the white carpet, and Lane begins to search for paper towels to clean up the mess.

 **And that is everyone who has successfully applied! Now based on these Auditions here is the question of the day!**

 **What do you think of the characters so far?**

 **Anyway, the next update will happen when the rest of the spots have been filled out! There are 4 more Male slots and 2 more Female slots! So Have A Nice Day! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	3. Cast Update 2!

**And here is the 2nd and Final Cast Update!**

 ***Competitors***

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **Gael Jackson created by Demon420 (Male)**

 **Lane Deverney created by Gloomy Matronome (Male)**

 **Tyler Jordan created by King Pessimist (Male)**

 **Milo Kale created by artamis9 (Male)**

 **Frank Bullets** **created by (Male)**

 **? created by ? (Male)**

 **Marabel "Mara" Garcia created by Candela Monsoon (Female)**

 **Jamie Carmicheal created by drokazeke92 (Female)**

 **Max Grayson created by Dogtimus (Female)**

 **Valentina created by TheSaneSierra (Female)**

 **Erin Summers created by ninjedi (Female)**

 **Yuki Miyamoto created by** **Chandagrigus** **(Female)**

 **Saraphina (Sara) Anne Wong created by xxPrincxssxx (Female)**

 **Thank you to everyone who submitted OC's, I actually do enjoy having my PM's getting more PM's than usual, but I added one more Female Spot because I actually do like Sara's character, so there will be 7 Females and 6 Males, so My OC will break the tie, don't worry he probably won't make it far or be as OP as Rival (admittingly I made Rival too OP)**

 **Also there will be another SYOC story next year called, Total Drama Wars which will be a sequel to Total Drama Time Warp (Season 6.1) and Total Drama Fire (Season 6.2) but I don't know if TDF is gonna be a prequel or sequel, I'm just gonna say that it takes place 1 Month after the TDTW Reunion, but there will be no spoilers (hopefully) for that season**

 **But the OC's of Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Fire will clash! Yep, that's right your guys OC's will face TDTW OC's, it will be in season 7 called, Total Drama Wars!, now if your OC doesn't win this season then they might win next season!**

 **Anyway here is the next 6 OC's Audition Tape:**

 **Eric Summers:**

The video starts with Erin sitting on a couch with a table in front of her. She whispers to her brother asking if its rolling. When he shakes his head yes, she quickly begins her audition.

Erin: Hello Total Drama! My name is Erin and I'm here to show you why I must be on your show!

Her Brother: Please accept her, I would like a moment of peace here for once.

Erin: You should enjoy it while you can, my brother, for when I win, I will use the money to fund my research!

Her Brother: Or you could pay off the debt from the property damage you caused.

Erin: Those were simple sacrifices in the name of science.

Her Brother: I'm sure the school board and our parents would disagree.

Erin: Well, as long as I keep trying, I will do what great scientists such as Einstein, Doc Brown, and Mozart have accomplished and change the world for the better!

Her Brother: But Doc Brown isn't even a real person! And Mozart isn't a scienti-

Erin: Silence! To show you all that I should be on the show, I will show off my latest invention!

Her Brother: Oh god no.

Erin: Oh god YES!

Erin pulls out her invention and puts it on a table. It looks like a mini disco ball sitting on a turntable with some knobs on it.

Her Brother: What does it do?

Erin: Once on, it will show off an exciting light show that will captivate you.

Her Brother: This is a terrible idea. You do know you are a bad scientist, right?

Erin: If I must carry the title mad scientist to continue being a scientist, then so be it. Now lets start this thing up!

Her Brother: Wait, I didn't say mad scientist, I said ba-

Before he could finish his sentence, Erin plugs in the invention and turns it on. The turntable makes the mini disco ball turn slowly as colorful lights come out of it. Nothing bad seems to happen.

Her Brother: Wow, I'm impressed. I thought something bad would happen. This thing is pretty tame for you.

Erin: Yes, that is true. Until you put this baby on maximum power!

Her Brother: Wait, wha-

Erin then grabs a knob on the device and turns it fully to to the right. The turntable starts turning incredibly fast and the disco ball shoots colorful lights at high speed. The machine starts to smoke and spark before promptly exploding, knocking the camera out of Erin's brother's hand and breaking it, ending the video.

 **Yuki Miyamoto:**

A petite girl is shown on a tree stump in the woods, with many books surrounding her. She opens her eyes to speak. "Hello, my name is Yuki. I speak for the trees, and they say, "F*** the social hierarchy in schools. Okay, I don't actually speak for them, that's just my own thoughts. My point is, I have lived a horrible life so far, and I want a brand new start. What better way to start then to win a million bucks in front of my classmate's faces. They will be so jealous, wanting to be my friend. Want to know what I have to say, I say "F*** them all."

 **Tyler Jordan (Kay's Brother):**

The tape starts showing a boy how is standing on a bed. His eyes are purple.

"Well, well, well- Hello, b***. I'm Tyler. Just a average boy with one big dream - to do absolutely nothing. Of course, to do that I need a lot of money and this is were you people come in!" says then starts to laugh.

"Ok, serious now. I just want to have fun, you know? I think I have all I need to be in Total Drama so, why not choose me? Let's makes things funny, wouldn't we?"

The tape ends with Tyler smirking.

 **Milo Kale:**

The camera turn on to the night sky as a boy with messy blonde hair was holding the camera while ne was on the roof "Hello Chris I'm Milo Kale and I know it's late, but this is the best time. I hope you don't judge me because I'm from a high class family."

Milo looked and pointed the camera at the sky and a shooting star fell into veiw.

"That is the best star I seen. My grandfather was part of a swing band and I want to play music like him." Milo heard a voice yelling.

"Milo go to bed now its late and you have dance lessons in the morning than your tutor will be here!" Milo quickly turned off the camera, but lost his grip and drop said camera as the screen creaked.

 **Saraphina (Sara) Anne Wong (Yes I know she's in another SYOC, but I didn't make rule against it):**

The static clears up and Sara's face come into view, "uh, hi! I'm Sara I'm 16, I-" She gets cut off by a loud crash and a woman screaming, "Sara! Another fight!? You are-" "I'm making an audition video, Linda, so shut it!" Sara snarls. The woman huffs in the background, "That is Ms Harper too you-" "Do you really want to flaunt the fact that you're 65 and unmarried?" "Oh! The only reason I hope you get onto this show is to have some peace around here, even if it will only be for one week!" she snapped. "If you wanted peace, why become an orphanage director? Who has to take care of kids 24/7?" Sara asked, rhetorically. Loud footsteps were heard coming towards her, "Oh snap, she's pissed." Sara chuckled, "so, anyway, I think I should be on the show because I wanna show people though I wasn't raised by loving supporting parents and didn't study like normal people, I am just as good as they are. Furthermore, if I do win, I'll make sure part of the money goes to this orphanage to help the kids here, and the rest will probably come in handy in two years when they finally kick me out of this place." Suddenly, a slipper is thrown at her, but she dodges just in time. "Gotta go, before the old bat decides to throw a high heel at me or something, hope to hear back from you soon!" With that, the screen fades to static.

 **Frank Bullets:**

*The video is in black and white and shows a studio where a guy in raincoat seats on a chair in front of a wooden desk. He has the feet on the expensive desk, like he doesn't care and has a lollipop in his mouth*

"Good evening everybody! My name is Bullets, Frank Bullets." *Little smile*" I'd really like to be on your show to make new adventures and know new people! I think i'm the right guy for you because i'm not afraid to make hard decisions, like that time during the "Fridge thief". It was hard to know that the delinquent was my mother but i had to tell it to my dad! You know life is not only black or white but there's also the red, the red of love! That brings to my mind the sweet Betsy. Oh Betsy! I knew her while i was helping the police with the "Black Widow" case! She was very beautiful and we spent the most beautiful two days together. Than the police arrested her because she was the "Black Widow" but i'll never forget her! Anyway, for me winning is like catch a candy thief! Could take two hours or three months, who knows..."

*Someone enters the room*

Frank's dad: "FRANK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT YOUR FEET OFF MY DESK!"

*Frank seems scared and escapes the room and the video ends*

 **The last OC's will be confirmed in the next and Final Update! So I just need one more Male OC! And then my OC will be revealed in the Next Update!**

 **Anyway, See you guys Next Update! Submit the Final Male OC! Probably Leave A Review with your opinions on the OC's so far! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	4. The Final Cast Update!

**This Update is gonna be a weird one:**

 **Ally "Horror" Survival created by Me (Male)**

 **Christopher "Robin" McLean created by Mistique Monroe (Male)**

 **Gael Jackson created by Demon420 (Male)**

 **Lane Deverney created by Gloomy Matronome (Male)**

 **Tyler Jordan created by King Pessimist (Male)**

 **Milo Kale created by artamis9 (Male)**

 **Frank Bullets** **created by (Male)**

 **Therion Suarez created by Epifanio Therion (Male)**

 **Marabel "Mara" Garcia created by Candela Monsoon (Female)**

 **Jamie Carmicheal created by drokazeke92 (Female)**

 **Max Grayson created by Dogtimus (Female)**

 **Valentina created by TheSaneSierra (Female)**

 **Erin Summers created by ninjedi (Female)**

 **Yuki Miyamoto created by** **Chandagrigus** **(Female)**

 **Saraphina (Sara) Anne Wong created by xxPrincxssxx (Female)**

 **So much for my OC, anyway due to real life, I got two Male OC's, so this means! That there will be 15 OC's! Which would fit well because there will be 15 Episodes! Anyway, this season will have a Introduction to all the characters before Episode 1 will happen! Here is the last two Males Audition Tapes! And Robin's name was spelled Mclay in the application, but I changed it to match Chris's last name in this story, now BEGIN!**

 **Christopher "Robin" McLean:**

(The scene opens with a Robin and his mother sitting in his room. Robin is in a dress, and looks absolutely miserable. However, his mother is none the wiser."

Ms. McLean: Hello Total Drama. I am Mindy McLean, and this is my wonderful daughter, Robin.

Robin: (Quietly) Mama-

Ms. McLean: (grips Bridget's wrist) Not now dear. As I was saying, Robin has so much to offer your show. She is my little angel. I would have named her Angela, but the doctors said it wouldn't do.

Robin: Mama-

Ms. McLean: (Grip tightens harshly). Not. Now. Dear.

Bridget: Please, let me tell them about. I mean, you payed for those speaking classes. I should show them what your hard work has gotten me.

Ms. McLean: (Brightens) You are so bright sweetie.

(Ms McLean gets up and leaves. As she exits the room Robin takes off the dress and is in his normal clothes)

Robin: I got to make this quick, before she gets back. I'm a boy, and I need to be on this show. (Grabs his locket) There's someone there that I need to meet. I don't know if this is the right way to go about it, but it is the only way. Please, I need this. More than you know.

-End-

 **Therion Suarez:**

~* Video Starts Recording*~

~* it's show Therion on a beach, hanging on a hammock with a 3DS on his hands, with a mini Cooper next to the palm tree*~

~* He set himself up to face the camera with a bored expression and set down his 3DS*~ "Hello, I'm Therion Suàrez, from Puerto Rico, you may be thinking why to I wish to enter for Total Drama," ~* His face turn from bored to a small smile and shrugs*~ "not much really, I just felt bored and thought I could enter to make friends, and gain something by having fun."

~* but he turned his head around so the audience don't see his very angry expression, and say in a small whisper*~

"Unless I meet some idiots who think they can trick me, then they will be war, and they will pay if they do it."

~* He turned his head to the camera with a much more confident smile*~

"Sorry for that people, but anyway, what will I do with the money? ~*he shrugs*~ nothing much really, I will just share half with my family, so they can buy better stuff, and I will keep the rest with me, so I can buy equipment for my computer, and buy another computer so I can practice my programming and start making video games and drawing what I interested in, before going to university."

~* Then Therion heard someone calling to him*~

Abuela (Grandma): ~* she starts to speak in Spanish*~ "Therion, quiere un hamburguesa o un hot dog, coge algo antes que se valla frío!"

~* Therion answer her grandma in Spanish*~

"Esta bien abuela, dame un momento que yo estoy terminado con este audición para la competencia que voy a meterme!"

~*He stand up and start walking towards the camera and face it to him, he chuckle a little and he say something to it.*~

"Mis disculpa por esto, but if you need drama, then let me join, so I can show those who think they can trick others, they will win, but... NO

 **Ally "Horror" Survival:**

Ally sits in front of the camera, he nervously smiles before talking

"H-Hello producers f-for Total Drama Fire, I-I am Rival's l-long lost brother, A-Ally" Ally confirms, then he pulls out a picture of Rival, Him, and A Girl.

"Y-Yeah, I know w-what happened to h-him, sadly" Ally says as he sounds sad.

"Come on bro, you can do this!" The camera-woman yells.

"Thanks Sis, a-anyway, I want to c-compete on Total Drama Fire, s-so I know t-that Rival would be h-happy for me, it's e-explained more in my backstory" Ally explains.

"Hurry up" Ally's Sis rushes him.

"R-Right, I c-can f-fight p-people a-and I-I" Ally studders more.

"Just accept him, Ally is far more nicer than Rival, ironically, he is a fighter but he doesn't talk about it too much, if only there was someone to help him" Ally's Sis responds, her name was Jessica "Action" Survival.

"C-Come o-on S-Sis" Ally says.

"Anyway, he better gets on before he goes SAW on you guys, and I go Mission Impossible" Jessica threatens.

"S-See y-you g-guys i-in Tu-Top-To-" Ally studders too much.

"Total Drama Fire!" Jessica yells, then the Audition Tape ends,

 **And there is the Full Cast! Now, next chapter will be about all the characters being introduced to Hawai'i! Anyway, Leave Some Sort Of Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	5. TDF! Cast Introduction!

"Hello everyone! I'm Chris! Or as some of the Readers who know me from Total Drama Time Warp! I am known as Future Chris! but just call me Chris this season!" Chris says.

"We are here in Hawai'i where ProWriter7 (Me) lives, so if you complain that some things are inaccurate, then tell that to the actual Hawaiian" Chris goes on.

"Anyway, we increased the amount of people to 15! And here they are now!" Chris yells, then a boy who is fairly short with a lean build.

He wears a faded, red zipper shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows (when putting his arms around his back, it exposes his stomach), olive-green cargo pants and dark green, military boots. He also has several silver bracelets around his arms.

He has long messy red orange hair. He has long bangs that are brushed to the left side of his face, when he focuses, he ties his hair into a messy bun, Turquoise/gray eye colors, and he has a locket that has a picture of young Chris in it.

"H-Hello, I am Christopher "Robin" McLean" Robin shyly says.

"That's a nice last name you got there" Chris comments.

"T-Thanks f-for-" Robin was about to say.

"Look I'm only Less Evil than Present Chris, so you might wanna hurry up" Chris says, Robin nods as he walks down the stairs which was put there by the people working at the airport, this happened when the plane land and stopped, but the passengers had to wait after the plane stopped.

"Next!" then the next guy who has a fit Average Body with light Tan skin, he has two different eye colors his left eye Bright green and right eye being Bright Blue and over those eyes are a pair of rectangular, black glasses, on the left side of his chest he has a tattoo of two YinYang Cats on the left side of his chest as well as angel wings on his back, he also has a couple hairs on arms and some below his belly Button and downward, A grey form fitting long sleeve Shirt and over that a black T-shirt, he also worn purple cargo shorts and white ankle high socks with black underarmor shoes.

He Has black, medium length, semi-curly hair, green (left eye) & blue (right eye) eyes, He wears a Sliver chain necklace with dog tags one saying his name and the other saying Fred's name, A bone necklace his father gave to him for his 13th Birthday. He is also British/Indian, And his swim wear is black form fitting surfer shirt with back and wife swimming trunks.

"I can Already tell I'm not gonna like this, how did Fredrick talk me into this?" The person asks, he was Gael Jackson.

"That's the question everyone asks when coming onto the show, anyway you need to stand by Robin" Chris says, then Gael stands by Robin.

"H-Hi, I am Robin" Robin greets Gael.

"Gael Jackson, nice to meet you R-Robin" Gael responds, then the two of them shakes hands.

"Here comes the next contestant/victum!" Chris announces, then About 5' 6", is slender, but not skinny, he wears a blue hoodie zipped slightly down, a maroon shirt underneath, and maroon pants, he wears sneakers, Medium length, blondish brown hair parted over to one side, Blue-green eyes, he wears a pair of black glasses, it was Lane Deverney.

"Hello everyone I am Lane Deverney" Lane says, then he goes down the stairs.

"Sup Lane, hope you're ready to compete" Chris says, then he introduces himself to Gael and Robin.

"Here comes another one!" Chris announces average weight & tall, he wears a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans and black converse, black, medium haircut, black eye, because he likes to wear contact lenses, One day wears red lenses, other day yellow - everyday is a new color.

"Hello everyone, I am the one and only Tyler Jordan" Tyler introduces himself while smirking, he walks down the stairs.

"Okay Tyler, go meet your teammates" Chris says, Tyler nods as he shakes hands with everyone using his left hand.

"Now! Here is your guys next teammate!" Chris yells, then a tall and skinny boy that always has a blue pair handphones on his messy midlength blonde hair, green round eyes with a band-aid on the, bridge of his nose that covers a scar, a blue t-shirt under a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black hiking boots, messy midlength blonde hair, green eyes, he also has a scar at the bridge of his nose that he covers with a band-aid, Milo Kale.

"H-Hi everyone" Milo says before he walks down the stairs, and he plays music on his headphones.

"Okay hope you're ready to endure this season!" Chris yells, but Milo doesn't hear him and he goes to the rest of his team.

"And!" Chris yells, then a tall, slim and fit, Good looking but a little intimidating bodied person, who has some big mustaches of which is proud (I don't know what this rest is either), he wears jeans and a Police Academy t-shirt but 99% of the time wears a brown raincoat on it, Short and brown hair, and has brown eyes, he is Frank Bullets.

"Hello everyone names Bullets, Frank Bullets" Frank says as he walks down the stairs.

"Hello Frank, go to your teammates" Chris says, Frank nods as he goes next to his team, Frank stares at them to study them.

"You know the drill!" Chris yells Hispanic, Warm Beige, Lean frame with pronounced muscle, 5'6, 114 pounds, Have a small scar under his chin, which is cover by his stubble, nose size is middle refined, eye shape is Almond shape, he wears a black and red hoodie jacket, a black and red sweatpants, with a black and red checkerboard running shoes, a black and red headphones, Black, Surfer with long bangs that cover his right eyes, and his hair reach to his neck, have a stubble with a soul patch hair, Brown eyes, he also has a prescribe Long black-rimmed glasses where he only wear everywhere except swimming, in which a custom made swim google that allow him to see, yep it was Therion Suarez

"Sup everyone, names Therion" Therion says as he walks down the stairs.

"Yo, Therion, time to go to your teamates" Chris says, Therion nods as he goes to his team.

"Finally, we are halfway done with the introduction!" Chris yells, then Mara Garcia comes out, she wore lightly tanned skin. She is a Spanish girl that has long black hair in an open wave cut, and has dark brown chocolate eyes that are oddly big in shape. She also has some scars on her left cheek due to accedentally getting hit by a knife. She is 5'6 ft tall and weighs as 121 pounds. She also has a dimple on her left cheek.

She wears a navy short bell sleeved shirt with a round white collar underneath, navy skirt, knee high white socks, and blue bow flats.

Black hair in an open wave, sometimes she lets it down or puts it to two pigtails, Dark brown eyes, She mostly wears a necklace with the M pendant that was given to her right before her mother died at the age of 6.

"Oh my gosh! This looks amazing! Hmm, after all of my interning work, I can't wait to see what it feels like as a contestant!" Mara exclaims, then she slides on the railing down the stairs.

"Sup Mara, you ready to play?" Chris asks.

"Yes, even though I might be eliminated first" Mara answers, then she goes 5 feet away from the boys.

"Okay Jamie Carmicheal is next!" Chris yells, then She looks like a handsome young boy. She's 5.6 feet tall, her body is muscular, slender and fit, She has a small chest

She wears a black jacket, under it she has a white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and brown shoes, she has Medium length black hair, her bangs covers her left eye, green eyes, and a piercing on her ear.

"Eh! Nice to be here, dude!" Jamie yells, then she gives a high five to Chris.

"Try to not kills us all, ok Mc. Lean?" Jamie asks.

"I'll try my best" Chris answers, then Jamie goes high fiving all the males contestant and then she does a quick bow to all the current Female contestants.

"A new challenger arrives!" Chris announces, the new challenger was Max Grayson, Max has a somewhat round face, with rather pretty features that makes her seem rather attractive in a natural way, although Max herself wouldn't particularly agree with this. Max is 5'6 and 168lbs. Max has a curvaceous figure, with thick thighs and a large bust. However, due to her constant eating of large amounts of food as a competitive eater and outside of it, Max has a large, round and protruding belly, much like Blaineley, however, she does not bother to suck it in at all, as she doesn't particularly care about being skinny, in fact, she is rather proud of her belly as it represents her stint as a competitive eater, which was the reason her younger siblings are able to live an easier and more fulfilling life, free from poverty.

Max wears brown sandals, cream knee-length capris and a light blue collared shirt, which is tied, exposing her midriff, Max has ginger short hair in a bob style with a side-swept fringe, and Blue Eyes.

"Yay! I'm here, hello everyone!" Max yells as she goes down the stairs.

"I already prefer you over the last Max we had" Chris responds, then Max high fives everyone and stands next to Jamie.

"And here comes the next person!" Chris announces again, then a girl who is tall and curvy, with a rounded chin and tan skin, wears jeans, converse, a t shirt so big on her it looks like a dress.

Dark red, wavy hair, down to her waist, grey eyes, and she has dark lipstick.

"Hey everyone" Valentina says before she walks down the stairs.

"Hello Val" Chris greets.

"Hello Hugh Jackman" Val responds before she walks pass Chris.

"Not the first time I've heard that, anyway, next person up!" Chris yells, and then Erin Summers comes out next, Erin is 5 feet 10 inches tall and weighs 116 pounds. She is skinny and has pale skin.

She wears a red tank top with a lab coat over it, with the lab coat showing much use, with tears and burn marks all over it. She also wears white pants, white running shoes, and safety goggles on top of her head, even though she doesn't actually use them. She also has a satchel bag that has her tools in it in case she has an urge to make something, her hair goes down to her shoulders and is blonde, but do to her lack in bathing and the many explosions she's in, it's usually black until it's washed, and she has Hazel Eyes.

"Hello one and all! It is me, Erin Summers! And I am excited to be here!" Erin yells as the stairs is replaced by a escalator somehow, then she goes down the escalator while fireworks go off.

"Nice enterance, anyway Erin, you can Science your way to your team now" Chris responds, then Erin is off the escalator, then she walks and stands by Valentina.

"Whos' the next competitor!? It's Yuki Miyamoto!" Chris yells, Yuki has a tattoo of the phrase, "生き残っているのは強くもスマートでもありません。それは、適応することを学ぶことができるのはそれだけです。", a Japanese phrase which translates to, "It is neither the strong nor the smart who survive. it is only those that can learn to adapt." She has freckles on her face and is very short, about 5'1".

She wears a green blouse with a black mini-skirt, She wears sandals, She has long black hair that goes down to her belly button, and She has brown eyes.

"So, this is the place where I will hopefully win the money, Intriguing, There are woods here, right? If there aren't, we may have a problem" Yuki tells Chris after she goes down the escalator.

"There are forests, especially on the Hilo side, so you're gonna have to wait because we are on the Kona side" Chris confirms, Yuki then stands next to Erin.

"Now let's Let It Rip! With our last Female competitor, Saraphina Anne Wong, or Sara to shorten her first name!" Chris yells, then Sara comes down on the escalator, she's a petite asian, more specifically Chinese, girl with lean muscles and slight curves to define her shape.

She wears a White tank top, fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse, Black hair dip dyed bright purple that reaches her mid back and is usually tied into a fishtail braid and her bangs are swept to the right, and Dark brown eyes.

She has a pink rose petal tattoo on the back of her neck, a pair of silver stud earrings and she always has a few scars on her body, but their usually covered (not intentionally because she wants to hide them or anything) except for any cuts or bruises on her knuckles, though sometimes they are wrapped or bandaged.

"Sup b****?" Sara asks like a cool girl, then she goes down the escalator and stands next to Yuki.

"And here is our last competitor, Ally Survival! He is also nicknamed Horror!" Chris yells, then a 5 foot tall person who is skinny and average gets ready.

He wears a Long Sleeved Blue Zipped Jacket with a White Hoodie, Brown Jeans, Red Gamer Shoes, he has White Spiky Hair, he is brown skinned, has Red Eyes, and he has a White Long Sleeved Shirt.

"H-Hi e-everyone I-I'm-" Ally was about to say, but he somehow falls and tumbles down the escalator while everyone watches.

"Ouch" Chris comments, then Ally ends up on the bottom of the escalator, then the escalator and plane blows up, Ally is sent flying into the air before he crashes down on the cement.

"Well, looks like my escalator didn't last long, no matter" Erin comments.

"At least I didn't cause the explosion for once" Chris responds, Ally is knocked out, but then he slowly tries to get up.

"Need any help?" Sara asks Ally while she holds out her hand, Ally falls onto his back.

"Y-Yes" Ally answers, then he takes Sara's hand and Sara pulls him up, then they both go to their teams.

"Okay, this will be a interesting season! Anyway, your guys first challenge will begin next Episode! Right here on Total! Drama! Fire!" Chris yells as the introduction ends.

 **Yeah, I didn't want the the Appearance stuffs to go to waste, anyway here is the question of the day! Which character (besides your own) do you like the most!? Also, lemme know how you thought I portrayed your OC in PM or Review! Now I will see you guys next Episode! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	6. Episode 1:The Beginning Reckoning

"Okay everyone! I hope you guys are ready for a new season! Because it is gonna be great!" Chris announces.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"Wow, this looks much better than the shabby Confessional Room" Jamie says as he goes onto te Confessional Plane, which will be like The Confessional Room, but in a plane.

"This plane could help me do better to win this season" Erin comments as she looks inside the plane.

"This plane looks interesting" Lane says as he observes the plane.

"Cool plane, but could be better" Tyler states as he checks put the plane.

"Gotta admit, this plane looks much better than I expected from Chris" Sara confirms as she drinks juice while she is in a seat.

 ***Confessions End***

"Now, remember what I said about teammates?" Chris asks, Robin pays strict attention to him.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that our teams will be randomly selected" Mara responds.

"Well not really, because tonight will have no Elimination Ceremony, but instead your guys first challenge will decide the first 3 teams" Chris confirms, everyone was a bit suprised, but only a bit.

"Well then, what's the challenge gonna be which will decide which awesome people I'll be with?" Max asks.

"The Challenge is called, The Beginning Reckoning" Chris confirms.

"According to my brain, it sounds like the opposite of what you call The Final Reckoning, so that means-" Frank was about to "investigate".

"That all of you must run up a entire mountain specifically Mouna Kea, then you guys must bike your way around the island, and lastly you guys will have to catch a fish using spears only" Chris explains.

"Will there be any tricks Chris?" Gael asks.

"Well, if you count a bunch of things meant to stall you, then yes! Besides it'll be fun!" Chris loudly answers.

"Can you not talk so loud?" Valentina requests.

"I'm Chris McLean, I do whatever I want" Chris answers, Yuki looks around, and Milo was listening to Music, but they both knew what to do.

"S-So, is it n-now?" Ally nervously asks, then Chris blew his airhorn.

"Yep!" Chris yells, then everyone runs off, Sara was running, then she bumps into someone, then the person turns around.

"Watch it!" The person yells, but Sara punches the person then she runs off.

"A***hole" Sara whispers.

"This is why I prefer nature" Yuki comments, then she makes it out of the airport.

"I, can, do, this" Max says as she exauhstingly runs through the airport.

"Looks like this calls for a invention!" Erin yells, then she somehow makes a jetpack.

"Move out of the way people!" Valentina yells as she pushes people out of the way, then she sees Erin fly over her with a jetpack.

"I can do this!" Erin exclaims, but then her jetpack blows up and she crashes into the ground outside the airport, then Valentina passes her.

"Sup, Hello, How are you doing?" Tyler greets everyone as he walks past him before he makes it out of the airport and starts running.

"Hello everyone, Frank Bullets coming through" Frank says as people makes a path for him, then Frank makes it out of the airport before he takes a taxi.

"Excuse me please?" Mara asks as she tries to get pass people, luckily she made it out before running up.

Gael walks past everyone while staying quiet, he got out and ran.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" A rude guy asks Ally.

"H-Hey, I just w-want-" Ally was about to say, then the guy attempts to punch Ally, but Ally ducks and he uppercuts the guy, the guy is knocked out, then Ally ran out the airport and continued on.

"Can you move, please?" Jamie asks a girl.

"I don't see why not" The girl answers, then she moves out of the way, Jamie smiles and bows.

"T-Thanks" Jamie says before she runs off and out the airport.

 _"Almost there"_ Milo thinks to himself, then he sees someone in front of him.

"So, you listen to Music to?" The brown person asks.

"Y-Yeah" Milo hesitantly answers, then the person gets out of Milo's way.

"Rock on" The person responds, Milo smiles before he runs off and outta the airport.

"H-Hello" Robin studders as he walks pass people, then he runs after he is out of the airport.

"Sup" Therion greets everyone he meets, then he takes a motorcycle after escaping the airport.

Lane gets out the airport, then he drives a car.

 ***Current Places***

 **1st: Yuki**

 **2nd: Sara**

 **3rd: Mara**

 **4th: Frank**

 **5th: Therion**

 **6th: Ally**

 **7th: Lane**

 **8th: Tyler**

 **9th: Valentina**

 **10th: Erin**

 **11th: Jamie**

 **12th: Milo**

 **13th: Robin**

 **14th: Gael**

 **15th: Max**

Yuki, Sara, and Mara are the first three people up the mountain.

"Good job guys for completing Stage 1, but now let's see who can get around the entire island, hope you guys are good bikers" Chris explains.

"Yeah let's just hurry up" Sara rushes.

"Fine, and Begin!" Chris yells, then Frank and Therion jumps out their vehicles.

"Well looks like I could loose" Mara comments, then her Sara, amd Yuki gets onto their bikes and they start going down the hill.

"Looks like we must beware of such traps Chris has set up" Frank says.

"Eh, let's just go" Therion responds, then Ally trips and faceplants onto the ground as soon as he makes it on top.

"O-Ow" Ally says, then he gets up.

"You need some protection" Frank responds as he tries to sound smart, then him, Therion, and Ally takes bikes and goes down the hill.

"Made it" Lane confirms as he gets out the car.

"Catch ya later!" Tyler yells as he runs past Lane.

"Let's do this" Valentina says as she also makes it up, then Lane, Tyler, and Valentina went down the hill.

"Let's just speed things up" Chris tells the camera, then he pulls out a button and presses it which causes a huge explosion, then Erin, Jamie, Milo, Robin, Gael and Max crashes into the top of the mountain.

"At least I'm on top of the mountain" Erin weakly says while everyone else was knocked out, then Chris throws a potion which heals everyone.

"There you guys go, Now Move!" Chris demands, then everyone else gets onto a bike and they all go down hill.

 ***Time Skip***

Everyone were halfway across the island.

"Okay, this is interesting" Therion comments, as everyone were by each other, except for Max.

"I'm, getting, there" Max exhaustingly says as she tries catching up with everyone.

"What the-?" Yuki was about to say, until her her wheels broke due to a literal fork in the road set up by Chris.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"Hahahaha, Her bike broke due to a literal fork in the road, it's like the quicksand from Season 1 when the competitors went to Boney Island, I never knew they would fall for it" Chris says before he continues laughing.

 ***Confessions End***

Yuki then falls onto the road.

"Dammit Chris" Yuki says to herself as she gets up, then she sees Ally in his bike stopping im front of her.

"C-Come with me if you want t-to win" Ally quotes as he puts out his hand, Yuki grabs his hand and gets on, then Ally bikes him and Yuki.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"Ally seems nice, but if I have to backstab him, then so be it" Yuki says.

"I-I'm trying my b-best t-to be better at c-communication, p-plus I want t-to make some friends" Ally admits.

"That was the hardest challenge I had ever done" Max admits.

 ***Confessions End***

The 12 other competitors right aside each other.

"Sorry" Tyler apologies, then he rams into Milo.

"H-Hey!" Milo yells, then Sara turns around and clothesline Tyler, Tyler is clotheslined off his bike and he crashes onto the road.

"T-Thanks" Milo thanked Sara.

"No probs" Sara says, then she gets ahead of everyone, Gael, Robin, and Milo all tried to silently get ahead of each other, then Milo hears a specific Music play.

 ***Fall Out Boy-Pheonix***

 **"Put on your War Paint"**

A fire started to burn the place around everyone, they were in a open place which made the smoke surround thrm

 **"You are a brick tied to me, that's dragging me down"**

Then Frank accidentally crashes into Valentina and they both fall off their bikes

 **"Strike a Match and I'll burn you to the ground"**

Erin tries to manage the smoke, but her bike starts to burn so Erin jumps off as her bike burns

 **"We are the jack-o-laterns in July, Setting fire to the sky"**

Then Therion has a pumpkin somehow smashed onto his head, the pumpkin breaks and Therion falls onto the ground, he is unconscious now

 **"He-Here comes this rising tide, So come on"**

Chris sees the fire while he stands at the finish line

 **"Put on your War Paint"**

Jamie coughs, but then her brakes break which causes Jamie to crash onto the road while the fire burns around everyone

 **"** **Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die, S** **ilver clouds with grey linings** **"**

Sara does a backflip off her bike before her bike is blown up

 **"Sure we can take the world back from the heart attacked"**

Ally stops his bike, Yuki gets off as she watches the place around them burn

 **"One maniac at a time we will take it back"**

Someone is seen smiling while standing

 **"You know, Time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start"**

Mara stops her bike, then she looks at everyone, Lane looks around but he stops right before his bike hits a speed bump

 **"So dance alone to the beat of your heart"**

Max's bike breaks apart as soon as Max has caught up with everyone else

 **"Hey young blood! Doesn't it feel, like ouuur time is running out!?"**

Gael looks around before he stops his bike right before a explosion happens in front of him

 **"I'm gonna change you, Like a Remix"**

Tyler opens his eyes and gets up, the fire was behind him

 **"Then I'll raise you, Like a Pheonix!"**

Milo stops as a wall of fire blocks off everyone's path

 **"Wearing our Vintage Misery!"**

A circle of fire surrounds everyone

 **"No, I think it looked a little better on ME!"**

The figure is seen being engulfed by flames

 **"I'm gonna change you, Like a Remix"**

Erin took a video of the figure while she stays on her bike, then her and the bike falls onto the ground

 **"Then I'll raise you"**

Everyone sees a bird-like figure

 **"Like a Pheonix!"**

A giant orange-reddish dragon lands in front of everyone

 ***Song Ends***

"Woah" Therion responds to the situation, then the dragon roars as everyone watches in awe.

"Well, this challenge has been, **lit** " Someone puns, then everyone sees Chris on the dragon's back.

"I don't whether you want us dead or not" Mara comments.

"Well, I only blow you guys up because I'm Chris McLean, but when someone literally BURNS Hawai'i, then that's where I draw the line!" Chris yells.

"What about the explosions?" Erin asks.

"I can afford them, now meet Pheonix the Dragon, he's here to save us all" Chris confirms, then Lit opens his mouth, then water came out of his mouth as Lit puts out the fire.

"That is the greatest dragon I have ever seen" Gael confirms, then Lit finishes putting out the fire.

"Yep, he is basically one big Deus Ex Machina, anyway guys, Time to Finish the Race!" Chris announces, then everyone travels on their bikes, except for Max, Jamie, Tyler, and Sara.

"What about us!?" Tyler loudly asks.

"Deal with it" Chris answers, then he puts shades on, then Chris gets off Lit, Lit roars as he is surrounded by fire before Lit flies off.

"Let's just go" Sara says, then she jumps up, then a convinient white car comes out of nowhere which Sara lands on, Sara remains on the car as it drives.

"Wait!" Jamie yells after he pauses for a long time.

"Let's get a move on!" Max cheers, then Tyler, Jamie, and Max all run to the finish.

"Time to find the culprit" Chris says, then he looks around.

 ***Current Places***

 **1st: Sara**

 **2nd: Ally**

 **3rd: Yuki (Since she is behind Ally on the same bike)**

 **4th: Mara**

 **5th: Erin**

 **6th: Gael**

 **7th: Lane**

 **8th: Valentina**

 **9th: Milo**

 **10th: Jamie (Since she outran a few people)**

 **11th: Robin**

 **12th: Tyler**

 **13th: Frank**

 **14th: Therion**

 **15th: Max**

Chris stops looking for the person and he goes through a portal which leads to the finish line.

"And we have our first team!" Chris announces, Sara, Ally, Yuki, Mara, and Erin all crosses the finish line first.

"I hope you guys won't be bad teammates" Mara says to her team.

"F*** off" Yuki responds, Ally gets off his bike.

"Not bad for a unlucky player" Sara says to Ally.

"T-Than-" Ally was about to respond, then he gets hit by a blue truck.

"Expiditions, they are hard hitters" Chris sponsers, the truck stop and Ally falls onto the ground.

"Yes, 5th one here!" Erin cheers as she looks ready.

"And here is the second team!" Chris yells, then Gael, Lane, Valentina, Milo, and Jamie crosses the finish line next.

"Nice" Lane comments, then he fist bumps Gael.

"Well, time to rock with my team!" Valentina yells.

"Y-Yay" Milo studders.

"I am Ready!" Jamie yells.

"Here comes the final five!" Chris announces, then Robin, Tyler, Frank, Therion, and Max crosses the finish line last.

"Well that was, interesting" Tyler says as he looks at Sara.

"Maybe my teammates will hold some mysteries" Frank narrarates to himself.

"Well, I'm ready to play this season, no matter what" Therion confirms.

"Well, at least you guys will be good people" Max comments, Robin studies Chris.

"And those are the three teams! The first five will be named, The Dragon Burners!" Chris confirms.

"The second team will be, The Killer Lizards!" Chris announces.

"And the final team will be named, The Disturbing Centipedes!" Chris yells, everyone liked their tesm names.

"So, what now?" Therion asks.

"Tonight, You all will get ro know each other, since tomorrow you guys will have a elimination challenge, here's your guys location to where you guys will sleep! so goodnight everyone!" Chris answers, then he walks away, everyone were back at the airport.

"Looks like we are going to the Lailani Apartments!" Mara announces, then The Dragon Burners take a bus to Lailani.

"We're going to the Royal Kulia Apartments!" Jamie confirms, then The Killer Liazrds team goes there.

"Lastly, We have the Mokuleia Beach Apartments!" Max yells, then The Disturbing Centipedes go there.

 ***Time Skip***

The Dragon Burners had settled in, then Ally saw the sun setting.

"G-Guys!" Ally yells, then everyone walks out, they all see the sunset.

"Neat" Sara responds.

"This i-is Beautiful" Yuki confirms.

"As long as there are no volcanoes erupting, I can watch this all day and night" Mara says.

"This place is full of Mana, and it feels like the sun is giving me some Mana" Erin states.

"I-I love this v-view" Ally speaks, then everyone sits together as they watch the sunset, then when it finished, they all went to their own rooms and fell asleep.

The Killer Lizards were all finished unpacking stuffs, and they were all getting ready to sleep.

"So h-how was your d-day?" Jamie asks Valentina.

"Good, besides the fire parts of it" Valentina answers.

"Y-Yeah, anyway, g-goodnight Val" Jamie says.

"Goodnight Jamie" Val responds before she goes to sleep, Jamie goes to her own room and falls asleep.

"Hi Lane" Gael greets as Gael and Lane are in the hallway.

"Sup Gael, what brings you to the hallway?" Lane asks.

"Well, I was wondering i-if we could be friends?" Gael asks back.

"I don't see why not" Lane answers, Gael smiled.

"Y-Yay, thanks Lane" Gael responds.

"No problem" Lane also responds, then they both fall asleep in their own rooms, and Milo was outside at night.

"Goodnight grandfather" Milo says as he looks at the night sky, then Milo goes to his room and falls asleep.

The Disturbing Centipedes all were in the pollar watching TV.

"Why are we watching a detective movie?" Tyler asks.

"Because, I need to help out my detective skills" Frank answers, Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Hey, at least we are all watching this" Max responds after he saw Tyler roll his eyes.

"This s-seems like a d-decent movie" Robin states.

"Goodnight everyone" Therion says before he falls asleep, then everyone else falls asleep while the TV stays on.

"And that was the First Episode! Things are getting crazy! Especially with a mystery! A Great Fire! And a ton of competitors!" Chris announces as he is relaxing at a beach, during the night.

"So, What will happen next!? Who will be the first competitor eliminated!? And who will win this season!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out some answers Next Time on! Total! Drama! Fire!" Chris yells as the screen fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **And there is Episode One! I hope you guys enjoyed this! And here is the question of the day!:**

 **Who do you think you ship?**

 **It could be your OC with someone else! It could be a OC with another OC! And you guys can say everyone who you ship! I might say mines next Chapter! And I will reveal the results Next Episode!**

 **Anyway, Leave A Review! And, We all know how this is gonna end, So I got two words for you!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	7. Episode 2:Halloween

Everyone woke up, it was around 10:00, but the cameras currently showed off The Dragon Burners.

"Good morning my fellow teammates!" Erin annoumces while the rest of her team was sitting down on a table.

"Is anything bad gonna happen?" Mara asks.

"No, because I will introduce all of you to my latest invention!" Doctor Doof-I mean Erin Summers confirms, Saved it.

"Just hurry up" Sara rushes.

"Patience matters" Erin responds, Erin sounded calm.

"No it doesn't, so for all of our sakes, just hurry up" Sara responds back, Erin then pulled out a toaster.

"This toaster will transform into a blender and play music!" Erin explains, Yuki immediately got up and walked out of the house.

"W-Will i-it w-work?" Ally nervously asks, Erin smirks.

"Yes it will!" Erin confidently yells, then she presses the button where the toaster usually have you push down to cook, then the toaster starts breaking apart.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Mara asks again.

"Yes" Erin answers, then the toaster starts coming back together but it started to form a blender.

"W-Wow" Ally comments, but he commented too early, because the toaster accidentally somehow forms a bomb.

"Oh sh-!" Sara was about to yell then a explosion happens which breaks the table, then the smoke triggers a smoke alarm which causes firefighters to start coming.

"Well, it could've used adjustments" Erin nervously comments, Yuki watched it all happen, but she decided to relax in a open grassy place.

"Remind us to never do this again" Sara responds, then another mini-explosion happens due to a little piece remaining that sends Ally through the door and off the porch, then Ally harshly lands on the sidewalk.

"O-Ow" Ally responds to the situation, his team looks at him but Ally gives a thumbs up before Ally gets up.

The Killer Lizards

Gael, Lane, Valentina, Milo, and Jamie all got up and went outside.

"I'm actually relaxed" Lane comments while he stretches out.

"Yeah, if your life us good" Valentina mumbles to herself, then she sits and looks at the ocean.

"I wonder w-when Chris is gonna call u-us" Gael says while looking around.

"Yeah, but at least we're not in a hard challenge" Jamie responds, then Milo pulls out his guitar, everyone looks at Milo, Milo starts playing his guitar, horribly.

"Sponsored by Billabong, surfer girl type a girl I like feel up on, in the water, Really wanna rock her boat, like a Hurricane in a perfect storm, Lawd" Milo was singing Wade In Your Water by Common Kings.

"Milo?" Lane asks, Milo stops playing.

"Y-Yes?" Milo nervously asks back.

"N-No offense, b-but your s-song sucks" Gael answers, Valentina stayed quiet.

"But that's not a bad thing, because you can improve, unless if you're Nikki Manaj" Jamie responds, Milo looked confused.

"T-Thanks?" Milo responds.

The Disturbing Centipedes

Robin, Tyler, Frank, Therion, and Max woke up and all started to get ready for the day.

"Time to get ready for our second challenge!" Max exclaims as he gets ready.

"I am wondering who will be the first victum of this Total Drama Fire" Frank narrarates to himself.

"Day two of getting to know Chris, I hope this ends well" Robin tells himself.

"Okay Tyler, get your head in the game, you need to win!" Tyler yells at himself.

"Another day of Chris's Fantasy, Time to see where it goes" Therion confirms, then everyone smelled something awful.

"Hey who invited Owen into our house!?" Tyler loudly asks.

"Sorry!" Max apologies.

"Case solved!" Frank yells, everyone gets out of the house because Max's fart was that awful.

"Phew, that was close" Therion says after getting out the apartment, everyone breathed the outside fresh air.

"I already missed you air" Robin says to himself as the fart slowly goes away in their rooms.

Studio

A bunch of people are seen unconscious as the cameraman films around him, some people were hanged while others were torn apart and a ton of gruesome remains, but the camera censored all of it, until the caneraman opens the door and goes into where every episode is edited, but only the screens are on while it's pitch black.

"What the f***" The cameraman says, then they see that all the screens show a bunch of cameras filming him, the cameraman then sees on the middle screen that white eyes are behind them.

 **"We, Are God"** The thing speaks, then the cameraman drops the camera which breaks apart and the screen goes dark as the cameraman is heard being killed.

Everyone

Everyone went to the finish line of last challenge, but no one is there.

"Where is Chris?" Mara asks, everyone looks around, then a voice recorder lands in front of everyone.

"Oh no" Tyler responds, Ally reluctantly picked up the tape and played it.

 **"Hello everyone, because halloween is coming soon your next challenge, will be to save Chris, He is in the Studio where things won't be for the faint of heart, But someone might be eliminated, forever, and each of you will be in your teams, so, Save or Die, The choice is yours, Let The Game Begin"** The tape explains before it ends, everyone was shocked.

"N-No!" Ally starts angrily yells.

 **Fears: Rival and Fire**

 **Reaction to Fears: He will at all cost try to get or stay away from Rival while being scared out of his mind, And He will stare in horror as a Fire rages on**

"Calm down Ally!" Erin yells, Ally quickly tries to run away but he is launched in the air by a spring that came out of the ground.

"Where did that even come from?" Jamie asks, Ally harshly lands where he was standing.

"Looks like we're saving Chris!" Max announces, everyone nods, Ally gets up.

"Let's go!" Robin yells, then everyone starts running.

Studio

"What the-?" Chris questions as he opens his eyes, Chris was tied to a chair with The Reverse Bear Trap from TDTW and SAW 1-7.

 **"Hello Chris"** A fimiliar voice is heard, Chris immediately tries getting out but he is electrocuted, the camera slowly turns to reveal Ally's brother.

 **"Rival"** Chris finishes my sentence while he glares at Rival, Rival smirks.

"Hello McLean, how's your show doing?" Rival taunts, he was in his Gamer Form (3rd Form controlled by Rival himself)

"Better than you!" Chris yells, then he spits onto Rival's forhead, Rival smirks as he goes into his Time Form (2nd Form controlled by Venom from Spider-Man)

 **"We are here to kill you, but because we like a family reunion, We have decided in the spirit of halloween we will give your contestants a challenge"** Time Rival explains, then he goes into his Drama Form (1st Form originally controlled by Rival, but is now controlled by Carnage)

 _ **"So we can EAT them and devour their tasty little lungs, then we will enjoy any kind of fight they put up, because We"**_ Drama Rival continues, Chris growls.

"Shut up!" Chris angrily yells, Rival goes back to his Gamer Form.

"Okay then, let's watch the challenge, it will be, **drama** tic" Rival puns, then Rival puts a live feed of the competitors in front of Chris before he fades into the darkness surrounding the room.

The Killer Lizards

Gael, Lane, Valentina, Milo, and Jamie arrive first at the Studio and they see all the disturbing things.

"W-What t-the-!?" Gael loudly questions, everyone else was speechless.

"Oh god, something might happen" Lane whispers, then The Killer Lizards slowly walk through the halls.

"I wish I was some of these people" Valentina whispers, Milo hears this.

"T-They are d-dead Valentina!" Milo yells, The Killer Lizards looks at him.

"Well at least they no longer are depressed!" Valentina yells back.

"My grandfather is dead! And the last things he gave to me was these headphones! So you better treasure every moment you have!" Milo yells back, and Milo looks emotional while Valentina looks suprised, Everyone was quiet.

"I'm sorry Milo" Valentina responds, Milo then almost cries but Valentina hugs him, Milo smiles, then he hugs back, after the hug then The Killer Lizards then continue to go on.

The Dragon Burners

Erin, Mara, Sara, Yuki, and Ally makes it to the Studio next and they see the remains.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"Okay, maybe we should've came more prepared" Erin admits.

"Wow, we are definitely gonna die" Mara states.

"This challenge is gonna be much harder than expected" Sara confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

The Dragons Burners go down the hall and sees doors.

"This is definitely creepy" Mara comments, Sara opens Door 1 and she sees a microphone.

"Nice" Sara says as she walks to the microphone, but the door slams shut.

"Sara!" Ally yells from outside the door, then he tries opening the door but a chain comes out of nowhere and drags him into another room which the door closes.

"Run!" Mara yells, then Mara, Yuki, and Erin runs down the hall, but 3 tongues comes out of nowhere and pulls them into 3 more seperate rooms, The Killer Lizards were too down far the hallway to notice.

The Disturbing Centipedes

Robin, Tyler, Frank, Therion, and Max all finally makes it right after The Dragon Burners were taken away, they were walking down the halls.

"I'd never thought that I'd smell something worse than Max, but here we are" Tyler comments, then the only light in the hallway goes out.

"Nice, A new mystery" Frank responds to the situation, everyone's eyes was seen in pitch black.

"T-This i-is c-creepy" Robin says, everyone nodded.

"Let's just hope things won't get worse" Therion responds.

"Yeah, besides, what could happen?" Max asks, he clearly spoke too early, because the lights turns back on and Venom is in front of The Disturbing Centipedes.

 **"We find your situation, Disturbing"** Venom creepingly says, then The Disturbing Centipedes immediately starts running away.

"What the f*** was that!?" Tyler loudly asks, everyone runs for their lives, then Venom comes out of the ground and picks up Tyler by his neck.

 **"We, Are Venom"** Venom confirms, then they throw Tyler through the ground, the rest of the team runs down the hallway.

"Guys, don't jinx us!" Therion yells, but Venom's hand comes out the ground and pulls Therion through the ground.

"Keep going!" Sherlock-Man I am really screwing up names this Episode, anyway Frank yelled out, then a dead body lands in front of Frank, Frank falls onto his back and goes through the ground.

"I can live!" Max yells, but she was so fat that the ground broke and Max fell through, Robin saw a door at the end of the hallway which he goes through, Robin breathes heavily.

"M-Made i-it" Robin says between breathes, then Robim goes to turn the knob but it doesn't budge, then Robin already knew what was wrong, the door was locked, then as Robin tries to open the door, a red version of Venom jumps out of the ground, it was Carnage.

 ** _"Time to cause some CARNAGE!"_** Carnage yells, then Carnage kicks Robin through the door, Robin then crashes onto the ground.

"O-Ow" Robin responds then he tries to crawl away but a bunch of hands come out of the ground and pulls Robin into the ground.

The Dragon Burners

Sara looked confused, then she tries to open the door.

"This better not be a prank!" Sara yells, then she charges and breaks the door, but she saw a metal wall im front of the door, then the metal walls around the room starts closing in.

"S***! F*** tight spaces!" Sara yells as she tries stopping the walls but they keep closing, and Sara's walls are close to completely closing in.

"No! I am not f***ing dying!" Sara keeps yells, then she breathes quickly in and out as the walls reaches her feet, but then they stop.

"The f***?" Sara questions, then the walls go out as Sara slowly breathes as she tries to take in what has just happened, then she sees a air vent which she uses to get out the room.

"Well this isn't good" Mara confirms, then inside the dark room she sees Carnage and Venom about to form something, or someone, because when Venom and Carnage formed, Mara was scared for her life, they formed her father.

"DAD!?" Mara yells, then her father smiles as he gets closer, Mara quickly tries running away.

"AHHH! HELP!" Mara yells as she loudly knocks on the door, but her dad was still walking to her, Mara sees him and she almost passes out, until the door opens and someone pulls Mara out before the door slams shut.

"You're welcome" Sara responds after getting Mara out, Mara started to remember her father now.

"Don't worry Erin, you need a invention to escape!" Erin announces, but as soon as she turns around she froze, because she saw her Fear, Rats, then a bunch of Rats starts to circle Erin, but Erin was still frozen in fear, one of the rats goes onto Erin, Erin then pees herself due to this.

"Erin!" Mara yells as Sara opens the door, then Erin sprints and makes it through the door before Sara closes it.

"This is Fear Factor all over again!" Erin yells, and for the people who don't get that reference, well it was a challenge on Total Drama Time Warp! Anyway, let's get riiiight, into the news, Son of a bi-.

"W-Wha-?" Yuki questions as she looks around the room, then she sees a well known thing in front of her.

 **"Astala Vista, Baby"** The Termimator quotes, then Yuki stares in shock before saying something.

"Oh god, get away from me! I don't want the Terminator to exist! That was a horrible movie!" Yuki yells before she starts running away, The Terminator gets his shotgun ready.

 **"Round 1"** The Terminator states, then he starts firing some shots, Yuki barely dodges each shot, then the gun runs out of bullets.

"Aha!" Yuki yells, then The Terminator pulls out more ammo.

 **"Round 2"** The Terminator puns, then he finishes reloading his gun.

"Ah!" Yuki yells, but then she sees a hole in the wall, then Yuki runs for it, but The Terminator fires a bullet which is about to hit Yuki, but Yuki grabs a pipe which deflects the bullet, then Yuki throws the pipe which somehow stabs The Terminator's chest then some steam comes out.

"Let off some steam" Yuki puns, then Yuki gets out the room, The Terminator stumbles.

 **"I'll be back!"** The Terminator yells, but the pipe blows up and the room colapses on him, Yuki goes to her team.

"Okay, let's go find Chris" Mara states, everyone catches their breath.

"What about Ally?" Erin asks, all four of them looks around, but then Sara feels something touching her feet and she looks down.

 _"Run"_ A censored guy with blood all over him says, then all 4 of them runs.

The Killer Lizards

Gael, Lane, Valentina, Milo, and Jamie all see Sara, Mara, Yuki, and Erin run to them.

"W-What happened?" Gael asks.

"Well here's the short story, We gotta save Chris, Now" Sara confirms, then mutiple hands comes out the ground between the two teams.

"What the heck!" Jamie yells, then Robin, Tyler, Frank, Therion, and Max comes out the ground.

"This is a case I do not want to solve!" Frank yells, then all of the 14 competitors look around and they see Carnage and Venom.

"Not again!" Tyler yells, then Rival jumps out of the ground and lands between Carnage and Venom, Rival smirks as he raises Ally by the back of his neck before Rival throws Ally's unconscious and bruised up body in front of everyone.

"W-What a-are y-you?" Milo nervously asks, then Venom and Carnage forms together with Rival and they look like a Dark Red version of Venom, but twice as tall, the hallway was the length and width of 5 Venom's.

 **"We, Are God"** God Form Rival confirms, then God Rival goes back into his Gamer Form, then a song is played in the background.

 ***Voices by Rev Theory***

 **"I hear Voices in my head"**

Gamer Rival slowly walks to all 14 competitors

 **"They council, They understand, They talk to me"**

Max charges at Gamer Rival, but Gamer Rival uses his left skeletal arm and punches Max so hard that his skeletal hand breaks, Max is unconscious, Rival smiles at his former skeletal arm

 **"You got your Rules and your Religion, All designed to keep you safe"**

Venom whispers the lyrics in Rival's head, then Jamie charges at Rival, Jamie punches Rival

 **"But when rules start getting broken"**

Rival does a 180 before he does a backflip and while he backflip, Rival kicks Jamie's face, Jamie falls down, Rival did his Pele Kick (How ironic considering that this season is in Hawai'i)

 **"You start questioning your faith"**

Rival then chokes Jamie and lifts her up by her neck

 **"I have a Voice that is my savior, Hates to Love, and Loves to Hate"**

Rival then chokeslams Jamie through a metal table behind him

 **"I have a Voice that has the knowledge, and power to rule your Faith"**

Tyler runs at Rival, but Rival replaces his former skeletal hand with a dark substance which forms a fist that punches Tyler into Milo, Venom stops whispering

 **"** **I hear voices crying!"**

Frank goes next

 **"I see heroes dying!"**

As Frank tries to punch Rival, Rival quickly counters with Randy Orton's finisher, The RKO

 **"I taste blood that's drying!"**

Rival's dark arm turns into a red shotgun

 **"I feel tension rising!"**

Rival fires the shotgun which knocks out Lane

 **"I hear Voices in my head! They council me, They understand"**

Therion forearms Rival, Rival smirks before he uppercuts Therion into the ceiling

 **"They talk to me, They talk to me!"**

Robin runs at Rival but Therion's unconscious body falls out of the ceiling and knocks out Robin

 **"They tell me things that I'll do, They show me things I'll do to you"**

Erin builds a metal axe, but it blows up and sends Erin through the wall

 **"They talk to me! (Talk to me, Talk to me, Talk to me!)"**

Mara tries to jump at Rival, but Rival backhands Mara, Mara crashes onto the ground

 **"They talk to me! (Talk to me, Talk to me, Talk to me!)"**

Valentina also runs but Rival's red shotgun turns into a grenade launcher which fires out a grenade the causes a explosion that knocks out Valentina, Rival smirks

 **"All** **the lawyers are defenseless,** **All the doctors are diseased"**

Lane goes next and Rival lets Lane hit him with a ton of punches

 **"And the preachers all are sinners,** **And police just take the grease"**

Rival then punches Lane using his right hand, Lane is knocked out

 **"All you judges, you are guilty,** **All the bosses, I will fire"**

Robin crawls and opens a door, Robin gets up and sees Chris

 **"All you bankers will have losses,** **Politicians are all liars"**

Yuki goes next but Rival throws up some blood onto her and smiles, Yuki stops and freezes due to shock

 **"I see darkness falling!"**

Rival kicks Yuki's face, Yuki falls down

 **"I hear voices calling!"**

Sara walks to Rival

 **"I feel justice crawling!"**

Rival lets Sara punch him, but Rival stumbles due to the punch

 **"I see faith has fallen!"**

Sara then repeatedly punches Rival, Rival was hit by all the punches

 **"I hear Voices in my head"**

Sara uppercuts Rival, Rival does a backflip and lands it

 **"They council me, They understand"**

Sara goes to punch Rival, but Rival catches Sara's punch

 **"They talk to me, They talk to me!"**

Rival kicks Sara's left leg, Sara goes down to one knee

 **"They tell me things that I'll do, They show me things I'll do to you"**

Rival then hits Sara with his Finisher, the Kinsasha, Robin breaks Chris out

 **"They talk to me! (Talk to me, Talk to me, Talk to me!)"**

Then Ally gets up but Rival knees his stomach

 ***Song Ends***

Robin and Chris escapes the room while Rival uppercuts Ally, Ally is on the ground.

"Hello Ally, I've always wanted to see why our Mom and Dad never wanted us to meet, because the cancer both of them had, meant that I would be able to easily **kill** you" Rival says, Ally started coughing out blood.

"Hey Rival!" Chris yells, Rival sees that Robin saved Chris, Rival smiled as he starts backing away.

 **"Happy Halloween"** Rival, Venom, and Carnage state in unison, then they fade into the dark, then a fire started to happen where Rival disappeared.

"Move!" Robin yells, everyone gets up and escapes the Studio before it completely burns down, Chris and the 15 competitors watch the place burn down, one thing was guaranteed, there was no elimination tonight.

Time Skip

Everyone was at the airport.

"Okay everyone, because of today, there will be no elimination, but that meana next episode will be a DOUBLE Elimination!" Chris announces, everyone was suprised.

"But, for tonight, you guys can relax, unless if you want to find our hidden immunity idol, which a wood in the shape of a Fire, it will grant you guys immunity from any Elimination you guys choose" Chris confirms, everyone looked at each other.

"That is all, goodnight everyone, and we will see you Readers on the next Episode of! Total! Drama! Fire!" Chris yells as everyone goes back to their apartments.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **And that is done! Now, here are the two questions of the day! You guys can choose whichever to answer, so it's optionable to choose any one!**

 **Question 1: Which season of Total Drama is your favorite?**

 **Question 2: Who is your Favorite Band? (Mine is a tie between Imagine Dragons and Linkin Park)**

 **There will be a poll on my User Page which asks, Who you guys want to see eliminated next! Yep that's right, you guys will decide who gets eliminated next! Depending how this goes it might or might not be a regular thing or a rare occasion**

 **Also, here are the results to my last question!:**

 **"It's too early to pick a ship"**

 **Yep, that's what all of you said, but you guys can answer this question in the future! Whenever you guys can ship people!**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next Episode! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	8. Episode 3:The Final Reckoning! Phase 4!

Everyone wakes up as the camera's film them.

The Disturbing Centipedes

"Now I know how Kay felt when she met Rival" Tyler says as he gets up, but the rest of his team was talking with each other.

"S-So, W-What happens if w-we don't w-win?" Robin asks Therion.

"Well, I'd say that our best bet would either be to vote off Max or Tyler" Therion answers.

"Yes, This is because they are both threats to our game" Frank responds, Max was in the bathroom.

"I-I don't think t-that's why Frank" Robin responds.

"Agreed, I chose Tyler because he is a, well you know, but Owen won the first season of Total Drama" Therion was explaining.

"And Max is like Owen!" Frank finishes Therion's sentence.

"Bingo, So we can't have that happening this season, plus Max will have the best social game when Merge comes" Therion confirms.

"S-So, o-our c-choice have been made" Robin confirms, Therion and Frank nods.

"Guys! We are gonna need a new toilet!" Max yells from the bathroom.

The Killer Lizards

Milo and Valentina were talking with each other.

"S-So, about yesterday?" Valentina asks Milo, Milo placed his headphones around his neck.

"Y-Yes?" Milo nervously asks.

"I-I'm sorry about t-the whole d-dead situation, I never knew a-about your grandfather" Valentina apologies to Milo.

"I-It's okay V-Val, you d-didn't know" Milo responds, Milo tries to smile.

"So, w-we cool?" Valentina asks, Milo nods then they shake each other's hand.

"Okay everyone, Who's ready to win a challenge!?" Jamie asks Lane and Gael.

"M-Me" Lane answers, Gael raises his hand.

"Good, because I hope no one looses this challenge!" Jamie responds, then Lane and Gael nods.

The Dragon Burners

All 5 of them were walking around outside.

"So, any plans to vote anyone off?" Sara asks Mara.

"Well if we do loose, then I think that keeping Ally would probably be bad" Mara responds.

"Why?" Sara asks.

"Well he may be REALLY unlucky and easily hurt, but he is Rival's brother, who knows what he can do" Mara answers, Sara nods, then the two of them continues walking.

"H-Hi E-Erin" Ally greets as he walks with Erin.

"Hi Ally, Are you ready to win today!?" Erin loudly asks, Ally sighs.

"S-Sure" Ally answers, then the two of them continues walking.

"Ah, Now this is more like my style" Yuki says while she sits down in the woods, it was peaceful, until...

"Two plus Two is Four minus One that's Three, Quick Math" Ally's phone went off, then Ally answers the call.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris announces loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I HATE LOUD SOUNDS!" A random resident of Lahilani yells then they cover their ears.

"Well, Looks like we have a CHALLENGE!" Erin yells, Then Everyone goes to the airport from Episode 1.

"Hello Everyone, As you all know tonight will be a double elimination, so there will only be one team winning" Chris tells the competitors.

"What about the two teams that loose?" Frank questions Chris, like a detective.

"Then one member from each team that lost is going home" Chris confirms.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"If we somehow loose, then Ally's gone, plain and simple" Yuki states

"If I had to bet on who's going home if their team don't win, then it'd be Ally" Max states his opinion.

"Eh, Ally's going home tonight" Therion predicts.

"I-I'm f***** aren't I-I?" Ally asks, the camera in the Confessional Plane nods, Ally sighs.

 ***Confessions End***

"So, today's challenge is called, WAR!" Chris yells.

"Is this gonna basically be FIGHT?" Sara asks.

"No, because it will be a 5 VS 5 VS 5 TAG TEAM WAR!" Chris confirms, Everyone looks at each other

 ***Confessional Plane***

"I'm definitely ready for this challenge!" Sara yells.

"Well, looks like my team is gonna win" Jamie confidently states.

"I can basically carry my team now" Tyler comments on the WAR!

 ***Confessions End***

"But, All of you will be fighting in a important place from Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris yells.

"W-Will it be l-life threatning?" Val asks, Chris smiles.

"Go through this portal to find out!" Chris responds, then a portal opens up.

"O-Oh n-no" Ally whispers, he knew what it was, but Everyone went through the portal

 ***The Final Reckoning***

All 3 teams were on different sides of The Final Reckoning, they formed a triangle.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the most dangerous place in Total Drama History! Besides Camp Wawanakwa! The Final Reckoning!" Chris yells, the the screen showed some flashbacks from Total Drama Time Warp.

 _Bayte lifted up the toilet tanks lid and smashed it on Mal's head, the toilet tank lid shatters, SAW style._

 _ **"We are Venom"** Venom and Rival says in unison._

 _"Holy sh-!" Sierra yells before her and Sheniqua crashes through the gold table._

 _Alejandro saws off Heather's leg off screen._

 _God Rival chokes a warrior and lifts him up before eating him off screen._

"Ah, I love this place" Chris confirms as he sits and relaxes on his throne.

"Okay, Who's going fight first in this Death Arena?" Tyler asks his team.

"I shall solve this-" Frank was about to say.

"Okay, Frank, you're up first" Tyler comfirms, then Tyler pushes Frank.

"Frank is up for The Disturbing Centipedes!" Chris announces.

"I'm ready to battle!" Jamie states.

"Okay Jamie, We all hope that you do alright" Val responds.

"Y-Yes, I-I wi-will-" Jamie was about to respond.

"Jamie is up for The Killer Lizards!" Chris yells, then Jamie gets focused and gets ready to FIGHT!

"Okay, I'm gonna go next" Sara announces.

"We might loose but might as well let you do it" Mara responds.

"Y-You g-got t-this" Ally nervously motivates Sara.

"And Sara is representing The Dragons Burners!" Chris confirms.

"Okay then" Frank responds.

"And FIGHT!" Chris yells, then everyone runs at each other.

"Time to Begin!" Frank yells.

"Oh and weapons are not allowed!" Chris yells, but Sara hits Frank in the mid-section with a kendo stick.

"Too late!" Sara yells, then she smashes the kendo stick on Frank's back, the kendo stick breaks and Frank falls onto the ground.

"Uhhh" Jamie says while watching Sara, then Sara looks at her.

"Ready?" Sara asks, Jamie nervously nods, then Sara and Jamie charges at each other, then Jamie ducks Sara's punch, then Jamie punches Sara.

"Sorry" Jamie apologies, but Sara only stumbles a bit.

"Oh, it's on now" Sara responds, then Sara runs at Jamie, Jamie goes to punch Sara, but Sara blocks it and punches her stomach.

"Agh!" Jamie yells, then Sara punches Jamie's face, Jamie stumbles before Sara kicks her leg, Jamie goes down to one knee.

"Say goodnight!" Sara yells, then she tries to kick Jamie's face, but Jamie falls onto her back, then Sara misses the kick and now her back is to Jamie, Jamie gets up and wraps her arms around Sara.

"Sorry about this!" Jamie yells, then she attempts a German Suplex on Sara, but Sara lands on her feet, Jamie falls onto her back and instantly tries getting up.

"Not Sorry!" Sara yells, then as soon as Jamie gets onto her knee, Sara kicks her face, Jamie falls onto her back, Sara gets on her and lifts her leg.

"COVER! 1! 2!" Chris was about to yell, but Frank tags in Max, then Max squashes Sara and Jamie.

"And Broken Up!" Max yells, but Sara slowly starts lifting up Max.

"Take this!" Sara yells, then Sara bodyslams Max.

"Oh! And Sara just went Hulk Hogan on Max!"Chris yells, then Sara falls onto her back and crawls to her team.

"I'm next" Mara states, Jamie tags in Val, Max tags in Tyler, and Sara tags in Mara.

"I can finally show up everyone" Tyler comments, then they all charge at each other, Tyler grabs a golden chair.

"Hey! No using chairs!" Chris yells, Tyler ignores him, but Mara roundhouse kicks Tyler, Tyler falls onto the ground.

"Chairs or Not, I'm still in danger of loosing, but Val picks up the gold chair and hits Mara's back, Mara goes onto her knees.

"Aha!" Tyler yells as he gets up, then Tyler hits Val's face with a plank, Val goes down.

"Freaking Gold Chair!" Mara yells while being on the ground, Tyler looks at her.

"Well, time to add insult to injury" Tyler says, but Val smashes a baseball bat im the back of Tyler's head, Tyler falls onto the ground.

"Nice" Mara responds while getting up, then Val swings the baseball bat, but Mara karate choos the bat in half.

"Oh sh-" Val was about to say, but Mara hits Val with a side kick, Val falls down, then Mara clutches her hand.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea" Mara states, then everyone tags in someone else.

"Therion! Milo! and Erin are in next!" Chris confirms, All 3 of them got ready.

"Okay maybe me fighting wasn't the best idea" Erin admits, then Therion hits Erin with a elbow strike, Erin falls down.

"You're next!" Therion yells, then Milo picks up a guitar, but Therion hits Milo with a Eagle Strike (Search It Up) and Milo falls down and is out cold.

"AH!" Erin yells as she charges at Therion, Therion gets ready to block Erin, but Erin throws a invention of hers which Therion catches, then a giant explosion happens which knocks the both of them down.

"Wow! Erin's failiure was a success!" Chris yells, then Erin gets Yuki in, Therion gets Robin in, and Milo slowly gets in Gael.

"O-Oh b-boy" Robin nervously responds, then All 3 of them gets ready to battle.

"Continue!" Chris yells, then Gael picks up a bow and arrow.

 _"Oh, how convinient!"_ Yuki thinks in her head, then Robin sees a shield behind Gael, Robin goes to get itm but Gael fires an arrow which Robin stops right before it hits him, then Yuki tackles Gael down, Yuki quickly rolls away.

 _"I should've been friendlier!"_ Gael yells in his thoughts, then Robin smacks Gael's face with the face, Gael was knocked out as the steel shield broke apart.

 _"Oh my god I actually survived"_ Robin thinks, but Gael crawls to his team, Yuki then charges at Gael, but Therion comes out of nowhere and forearms Yuki, then Theriom falls back down and rolls away, Yuki goes to her sides.

"And the final people are! Ally, Lane, and Robin!" Chris confirms, the final battle started to begin.

"A-Are you g-guys ready?" Lane asks Ally and Robin.

"Y-Ye-Yes" Ally nervously responds.

"O-Okay" Robin responds, then the 3 of them charges at each other.

"This WAR is brought to you by, Hulu!" Chris yells.

"Who gives a s*** about Hulu!?" Everyone angrily asks, then the 12 knocked out competitors go back to being knocked out, the 3 fighters get prepared.

"L-Let's go" Lane says, then all 3 of them charges at each other, but Robin and Lane starts constantly punching and kicking Ally.

"Oh! And the other fighters are teaming up on the bigger threat!" Chris yells as he gets up, then Randy comes outta nowhere and RKO's Chris.

"Shut up" Randy says, then he automatically disappears while Chris is unconscious on the ground, Robin sees this.

"R-Robin!" Lane yells, but Ally forearms Lane, but Robin slams Ally with a German Suplex.

"Suplex City B****!" One of the crowd members yell, then they sit back down, Robin gets up, but Lane smacks a toilet tank lid on the back of Robin's head, Robin falls down.

"S-Sorry R-Robin" Lane responds, but then he sees Ally gettimg up.

"I-I'm n-not d-done y-yet!" Ally yells, then Lane throws the toilet tank lid which shatters upon impact with Ally's face, but Ally only goes onto a one knee, but Lane sees a bomb in his bomb.

"Boom" Erin whispers from behind Lane, then a explosion happens, Lane was on the ground while Erin flew through the wall, Ally gets up.

"Time to e-end this!" Ally yells, then Ally waits for Lane to get up.

 _"Come on Lane!"_ Lane yells in his thoughts, but as soon as Lane got up, Ally gets his finisher ready.

"OOORAH!" Ally yells then he charges at Lane and hits him with the spear, but everyone else got involved except for Milo while Ally and Lane were lying on the floor.

"Eagle Strike!" Mara and Therion yells as their Eagle Strikes hit each other.

"Take this!" Sara yells as she punches the heck out of Tyler, Jamie kicks Frank's face, Gael and Therion were taking hits at each other.

 _"Oh boy"_ Robin says in his head, then Robin, Yuki, Val, and Max all were jumping off of 4 ladders and taking out everyone else who were fighting, the crowd loved it.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd cheered, if only they had a reason to cheer this every Monday and Tuesday, and probably a few other times, then Ally puts his arm on Lane.

"1! 2! 3!" The crowd yells, then the bell rings.

"And the winner of The WAR! Yuki! Erin! Mara! Sara! and Ally! The Dragon Burners!" The announcer yells, then a fimiliar song from the last episode is heard.

 **"I hear Voices in my head, They talk to me, They understand, They talk to me"** The song played, then Rival comes out of a portal.

"Rival! Rival! Rival!" The crowd cheered, Ally tries crawling away but Rival punts his head, Ally is unconscious.

 **"Who's Next!?"** Rival loudly asks, then Erin gets up but she gets hit with the Kinsasha by Rival, Erin is unconscious too.

 **"We! Will be back!"** Rival yells, then he goes back through the portal, everyone was knocked out now.

 ***Elimination Night***

Everyone was recovering from what happened earlier, but Chris was knocked out until tomorrow due to the RKO.

"What's gonna happen?" Robin asks, everyone was in a airplane which wasn't taking off yet.

"Well, I'm the temporary Host!" A voice was heard, then a fimiliar military looking girl is seen, it was

"Tara Jane Gurrero, Reporting for Duty!" Tara yells, she was from Total Drama Time Warp!

"Hi Tara, Who's going home tonight?" Sara impatiently asks.

"You guys will find out tonight! Because you guys won't be voting tonight!" Tara announces, Everyone looked confused.

"W-Wait w-what?" Milo asks.

"Last Episode the Readers/Viewers decided which two people are going home! But we'll just say that you guys decided, since your creators also voted!" Tara confirms, Everyone was suprised.

"So, W-Who's g-gone?" Ally nervously asks, then Tara brings out a box.

"Time to tally up the votes, Survivor Style" Tara confirms, then she takes out the first vote.

"First Vote, Max Grayson" Tara pulls out the first vote, Max was suprised.

"One Vote for Frank Bullets" Tara pulls out the second vote, Frank raised a eyebrow.

"Two votes, Frank" Tara says as she pulls out the second vote for Frank.

"Max, You currently have the same amount of votes as Frank, with Two Votes" Tara states, Max and Frank were nervous,

"And here comes the first vote for Ally "Horror" Survival" Tara confirms, Ally looked devastated and very nervous.

"2nd Vote for Ally, which means that Max, Frank, and Ally are currently tied, The next votes will decide who's gone" Tara confirms like always, then she pulls out the sixth vote.

"The Third Vote, goes to Max Grayson" Tara states, Max looks down.

"And the Final Vote goes to" Tara was about to say, until a long pause came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:p

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Max Grayson, which means that Max is eliminated" Tara confirms, Max gets up and looks at everyone.

"Oh well everyone, It's sad that I have to go this early, but I hope you guys do well" Max tells everyone.

"What about us?" Frank asks about him and Ally.

"Well, you both had tied votes! So, that means we are gonna need a revote!" Tara announces.

"W-Who's gonna v-vote" Ally nervously asks.

"The fans! But you guys can try to plead to them enough to vote the enemy off" Tara answers, Ally and Frank looks at each other.

"Sorry Ally, but you're going home" Frank tells him.

"Okay guys, now Max go to the other plane, it will send you back home, but as for Frank and Ally, you go to another plane where you guys can plead your cases" Tara explains, then Max goes to the Plane Of Shame! While Ally and Frank went into another plane.

"Hello there Readers, I am Frank Bullets" Frank tells the camera, then he lets a lollipop act like a cigarette.

"I am here to win Total Drama Fire, and to solve cases, because it's my job to do so, and I want to win 10,000,000 dollars, but that's why we are all here in the first place, now, let's continue this case" Frank says, then he sits back down.

"W-Wow, this i-is turning i-into Big Brother" Ally responds, then he stands up, but Ally immediately falls down, then he gets back up.

"H-Hello e-everyone, I-I'm s-so-sorry if I-I d-did anything wr-wrong, I just w-want t-to at l-least not be e-eliminated in the f-first d-double elimi-elimination, s-so p-please, I-I d-don't want t-to be kn-known as R-Rival's brother, S-So p-please" Ally says, he looks like he's about to cry, but Ally sits back down and doesn't cry.

"Next Episode Frank or Ally will be eliminated with Max, Who will it be? Well, You Decide! And I will see you guys next time on, Total! Drama! Fire!" Tara yells, the screen fades to black.

 ***Episodes Ends***

 **Here are the Poll results**

 **Max:4 votes**

 **Frank:2 votes**

 **Ally:2 votes**

 **Yeah, I decided to let you guys vote between Frank and Ally to see who goes home! Also here are all the answers from my last poll**

 **Favorite Season of Total Drama:**

 **Answer by Everyone: Season 3, Total Drama World Tour**

 **Favorite Band:**

 **1st Answer by xxPrincxssxx:** **Set It Off, Three Days Grace or The Click Five**

 **2nd answer by King Pessimist:** **Hard questiooon. I love Set it Off and Falling in Reverse and Panic at the disco and someway I started to listen to As It Is a lot- there are a lot of bands. Honestly, depends of my mood, because I can't have a favorite band for longer than, to say two weeks**

 **Answer by Everyone Else: Too Many to count**

 **So, here's another question of the day!**

 **What is your Favorite Song?**

 **Now that's a hard question! But my answer are these songs (They are tied)**

 **Set It Off-Killer In The Mirror**

 **System Of A Down-Chop Suey**

 **The Cab-Angel With A Shotgun**

 **Imagine Dragons-Warriors**

 **But here's another question which is optional**

 **Who's your Favorite Total Drama character?**

 **And here's my answer!**

 **From TDI-TDWT:Gwen**

 **From TDROI:Mike**

 **From TDPI:Shawn**

 **From RR:The Goths/Father and Son/The Rockers**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this Episode! Anyway, Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	9. Episode 4:Race Off!

Ally and Frank were sitting in a plane waiting for the results.

"Well that was interesting" Tara says as she tallies up the votes.

"W-Who's g-going h-home?" Ally nervously asks.

"I'll announce it soon" Tara confirms.

"This case has been solved already" Frank mutters.

"Okay, I'll say who's going home" Tara announces, Ally and Frank gets ready for the results.

"In a squash vote of 11 to 3" Tara confirms, Ally looks down while Frank relaxes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Because of Rival debatably taking over Time Warp and Frank being more entertaining according to the fans" Tara starts saying, Ally gets up.

"Ally, you are the second person eliminated this season" Tara confirms.

"..." Ally says nothing, then he walks out the Plane and goes to the Plane Of Shame!

"And I stay in to solve another case, another day" Frank responds, then he stands up and goes out the plane.

"Okay! Looks like my job is done here! See you guys next season!" Tara yells, then she walks away.

 ***The Next Day***

The Dragon Burners

The 4 remaining Dragon Burners got up and started getting ready for today.

"Hello Sara! Mara! and Yuki!" Erin announces while everyone was eating breakfast.

"What is it now?" Mara impatiently asks, Erin smiles.

"Glad you asked!" Erin answers, then she picks up something.

"You do know that we're down a member right?" Mara asks.

"Yes! But, let's just makes our problems, **disappear**!" Erin yells as she puts something on, and her clothes are no longer soon.

"Um, What are you doing?" Mara asks, Erin's head was showing, and Erin noticed this.

"Well, Maybe it will work next time!" Erin responds, then he takes off the invisibility cloak he had on.

"Looks like only your hopes disappeared" Sara responds.

"Oh don't worry, I will make a invention that will work one day!" Erin announces.

 _"In your dreams"_ Yuki responds in her head as she finishes her food and walks away to the forest.

The Killer Lizards

"Okay guys, we haven't lost a single member yet!" Jamie announces.

"Y-Yay!" Milo nervously cheers, then his team looks at him before all of them awkwardly looks back at Jamie.

"Anyway, We need to start winning challenges and making the fans like us!" Jamie yells, Gael was relaxing though.

"Gael?" Lane asks, then Gael sits up.

"I-I'm u-up" Gael responds as he sits up next, Milo was starting to listen to his music.

"Um Milo?" Valentina asks, now I'm gonna refer to her as Val, m'kay? (No pun intended) Okay, then Milo sees Val.

"Y-Yes?" Milo asks.

"Could y-you tell m-me more about y-your father?" Val asks, Milo smiles as everyone talks to each other.

The Disturbing Centipedes

"Looks like I have made it through the elimination ceremony, but my work is still yet to be done" Frank narrarates.

"You do know that you're in my room right?" Tyler asks, then Frank walks out the room and puts a lollipop in his mouth.

"Looks like we got one of our targets down, but we can't loose more teammates" Therion states.

"Y-Yeah" Robin quietly responds.

"So, let's try our best to win the next challenge, okay?" Therion asks, then Robin nods and both of them shakes each other's hand.

Everyone

Then Everyone very conviniently turns on the TV at the same time, and they see Chris at the airport.

"Come on dowm to Hawaiian Airlines and get yourself challenges" Chris says while he horribly dances, then Everyone goes to their next destination.

 ***Pre-Challenge Segment***

Everyone reaches the airport where Chris is waiting for them.

"Hello competitors! I can see that I missed out on a few things" Chris says while looking around.

"Yeah, but if we won yesterday, Then why did Ally go home?" Sara asks.

"Well, winning challenges will ONLY give you a advantage in the future, what will be!? Find out right here on-!" Chris was about to yell, but the close caption spelled something which everyone reads.

"There is no intro this season" Everyone reads, then Chris sighs.

"Oh well, Today's challenge is called, Switching Things Up!" Chris announces, Everyone was confused.

"Why is it called that?" Erin asks with curiousity, Chris smiles.

"Glad you asked, So, I'm gonna say that today, There will be team switching!" Chris loudly confirms, then everyone looks at each other.

"So, the challenge will decide the new teams! First, All of you must race to a plane, then you all must wait on the plane for a while! Then, When it lands all of you must race to the other side of the island! And you guys will try to solve something! Then the chall ends after everyone finishes!" Chris loudly explains.

"So, we ripping of The Ridonculous Race?" The closed captions ask.

"Yep! On the othet side, there will be a mall, first 5 memberd there will be a team, then the other two teams will be competitors of 4, so PREPARE!" Chris yells, then everyone gets ready.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"I'm good w-with anything that g-gives me a a-advantage" Yuki studders.

"I-I actually k-kinda liked m-my team" Milo admits.

"Well, This'll be, interesting" Tyler confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

"And! RUN!" Chris yells, then Everyone runs to the airplane and goes on it.

"We hope you guys have safe and good flight, Thank you for choosing Hawaiian Airlines" The woman says on the speaker.

"Okay guys you know the drill" The pilot also says on the speaker, then airplane takes off and starts flying.

 _"I'm gonna probably be paired up with Tyler aren't I?"_ Mara asks in her head.

"Hello Mara" Therion greets, then Mara snaps out of her toughts but is still looking down.

"H-Hello T-Therion" Mara studders.

"I saw the way you fought yesterday and I know that you are a Martial Artist also" Therion says.

"Y-Yeah" Mara responds.

"If we end up on the same team, then do you wanna learn some moves with me?" Therion asks, Mara looks at Therion.

"A-As long a-as you d-don't backstab me" Mara answers.

"I'll take that as a yes" Therion responds, then Mara and Therion shakes each other's hand.

"Hey, You" Tyler says to Yuki, Yuki was staring out the window before she looks at Tyler.

"W-What is i-it?" Yuki asks.

"When we be in a team, then I'll be the leader" Tyler states, Yuki rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Hello competitors this is your captain speaking, Chris will make a announcement" The captain says.

"W-What?" Robin asks, then Chris is seen in front of everyone.

"Okay Everyone, here's a quick announcement, the producers want all the teams to be even, so we came into a agreement that whoever gets last place WILL automatically be eliminated" Chris confirms, Everyone was suprised.

"That is all" Chris says, then he goes to where the captain is.

"O-Oh n-no" Milo nervously says.

"Ah, It's okay Milo, we won't come in last, besides, I have the perfect invention for this situation!" Erin announces.

"Q-Quadripal oh no" Milo responds, then Erin pulls out a pair of shoes.

"With this, We will both make it!" Erin yells.

"W-Well, I-I hope you d-do well" Gael tells Lane.

"B-Back at you" Lane responds, wow, that was a quick segment.

"Hello, Names-" Frank was about to introduce himself to Val.

"D-Don't care" Val immediately answers, then she turns away.

"I'll question you later then!" Frank announces, then he sits down.

"H-Hello t-there" Jamie nervously greets Sara.

"What do you want?" Sara asks, Jamie nervously chuckles.

"I-I just w-wanted to say h-hi" Jamie studders.

"Okay" Sara responds, then Sara turns away while Jamie awkwardly also turns away, then the plane lands.

 ***Challenge Time***

Everyone runs out and they see that they are on another Hawai'i island, O'ahu.

"BEGIN!" Chris yells, then everyone starts running out the airport, but when they all got out, everyone saw a bunch of cars at the airport, so everyone starts running pass the cars.

"Time to roll" Sara says as she jumps onto a car, then she jumps over another car, and Sara kept running from car to car afterwards.

"How ironic" Therion says as he runs next to Sara.

 _"This isn't gonna end well"_ Mara says in her mind, then she jumps off a trampoline on the tailhood of a explorer, which causes Mara to jump over the rest of the cats and ends up ahead of ever else before she continues running.

"Aha!" Erin exclaims as she puts on her shoes, then she jumps and goes up really high.

But, she went higher then planned, so when Erin was falling she crashed into the hood of a car back first.

"F-Fool" Yuki whispers to Erin, then Yuki runs and she picks up a jetpack and uses it to get out of traffic, then Erin slowly gets up.

"It'll work next time" Erin tells to herself, then she gets up and continues on.

"I, hate, traffic!" Jamie yells while she jumps from car to car, then as soon as she steps onto the car that Erin crashed onto, the car blew up and it sent Jamie flying pass all the other cars and crashing onto the road.

"T-There we g-go" Lane says to himself while he sits in a car which drives over all the other cars.

"Let's ride" Vin Deasel says, wait how did he gets pass all the other cars!?

"Indeed" Lane responds, then Vin Deasal drives the car and they both quickly drive to their destination.

"Time to hunt" Gael states, then he jumps onto a car, but the car immediately breaks apart and he lands on the ground.

"Okay, we should've probably not sued the owners of that car for criticism" Chris says.

 **(Trigger Warning)**

Chris is a SJW Confirmed!

 **(Non-Trigger Warning, For me)**

"I will make it through, Or WILL I!?" Frank loudly asks, then a white car crashes into him.

"Did you find the menu for how to drive this car from Fast and Furious!?" Adrian (From Total Drama Time Warp) loudly asks Gwen (From Total Drama Island)

"Yep" Gwen answers, then she gives the menu to Adrian.

"Just do *bleep*!" Adrian loudly reads, then the car stops and Frank is sent flying ahead of all the other cars and lands in front, but he was temporarily unconscious.

"What just happened?" Gwen asks, but Adrian shruggs.

"I-I did it!" Milo yells after he got pass everyone, until he sees more cars in front of him.

"Traffic's a b****!" One of the people traffic yell.

"My t-thoughts e-exactly" Milo says, then he runs pass where to traffic used to end.

"H-Huh?" Robin asks as he picks up a knife.

 **"Hello There"** Robin heard behind them, then he turns around and swings the knife, but Rival stops it.

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?" Robin asks, but Rival goes into his Drama Form.

 **"We, Want to Kill"** Drama Rival answers, then Robin drops the knife into his other hand and stabs Rival's body, but the camera was only filming above where the knife was.

"O-Okay" Robin responds, then he pulls out the knife, then Drama Rival stumbles backward, then a car crashes into him.

"Here's your Final Reckoning!" Adrian yells, then Adrian and Gwen drives off with Rival on the hood.

"T-Time to c-continue" Robin responds, then he continues going on.

"I totally got this" Tyler says to himself as he makes it pass the first wave of traffic, then he sees the second wave of traffic.

"Bounce Pad!" Someone in traffic yell, then a spring comes out of the ground and launches Tyler into the air, then Tyler crashes in front of the second wave of traffic, Tyler remains unconscious.

 _"Well, Looks like I gotta be creative"_ Val thinks while she looks at the traffic, then she sees a helicopter.

"Okay, So you need to do this" A girl tells a guy, then Val jumps and grabs onto the plane.

"You know what? Let's just get away from this traffic first" The guy responds, then Val let's go of the helicopter after it made it pass the two waves of traffic, then she runs off.

 ***Current Places***

 **1st Place:Mara**

 **2nd Place:Sara**

 **3rd Place:Therion**

 **4th Place:Yuki**

 **5th Place:Lane**

 **6th Place:Val**

 **7th Place:Erin**

 **8th Place:Milo**

 **9th Place:Robin**

 **10th Place:Jamie**

 **11th Place:Tyer**

 **12th Place:Frank**

 **13th Place:Gael**

 ***Back to The Challenge***

Then Mara, Therion, and Sara arrive first at a school called Nanakuli Elementary.

"All of you will have different things to solve, so Mara, you need to go to that playground and make try to get out! Therion, you will be having a Movie Quiz Challenge! And Sara, you will have to find a invincibility idol!" Chris announces, then all 3 of them runs to their destinations.

"T-Time to p-play" Mara says as she gets in the playground, but she sees Rival come put the ground.

 **"** **¡No es de extrañar por qué tu padre pensó que eras pequeño, débil pedazo de *bleep*!"** Rival yells, then Mara backs away, but Rival picks her up by her neck, and his face looks like Mara's fathers face.

"N-No!" Mara yells, then Rival's face goes back to normal and he throws Mara onto a slide.

 **"We, Are gonna enjoy this"** Rival says in his Time Form, but the floor then became lava, Mara immediately tries to recover what just happened.

"W-Wh-" Mara tries to ask herself, but Rival jumps out the playground and he disappears, but Mara starts crying a bit, due to her, sensitivity.

"Estoy listo listo para comenzar" Therion confirms, then Steve Harvey comes out.

"And I'm back on this show, anyway if you get on pf these questions right Therion, then you win" Steve explains.

"Okay" Therion responds.

"Okay, Here's your question, Who was the killer in the famous horror movie, Texas Chainssw Massacre?" Steve asks, then Therion starts thinking.

"We're gonna be here for a while" Steve confirms.

"Oh no" Sara says as she sees a open empty field with grass, but she found no sign of the invincibility idol yet.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Chris comments, then Yuki, Lane, and Val all arrives.

"Okay! Yuki, you need to solve a problem! Lane, you must make it through a maze! Val, Draw Someone!" Chris yells.

"Seriously?" Yuki asks, but she is given a paper and a pencil, Lane goes to a maze (somehow), and Val is given a painting and painting materials, then they all go on.

"Now!" Chris randomly yells, then Yuki starts solving the problem.

 _"Okay, 2 plus 2 is 4, then minus 1, then that's three, wow, that was Quick Math"_ Yuki solves in her head.

"Go left" Lane reads a sign, then he goes left.

"Done!" Val exclaims as she shows her drawing of Bob Paso.

"Well, looks like Val takes first place!" Chris loudly confirms, then Val smiles and sits down.

Then Erin, Milo, and Robin reaches the school next.

"Okay! Erin, You must survive in that house! Milo, you must have a dance off! and Christopher Robin, you must choose which berries to eat!" Chris yellw, then the 3 of them approaches new challenges.

"This looks safe" Erin says while looking around, until she hears someone from behind her.

 **"Time to play!"** Something yelled, then Erin turns around and sees The Terminator.

"W-What!?" Erin loudly asks, but The Terminator punches Erin into a bomb which blows up, Erin falls onto the ground.

 **"I am back"** The Terminator states then he stomps on Erin's back.

"AH!" Erin yells in pain as her back is heard cracking a bit.

"H-Hi" Milo nervously greets Fiona (Also from Total Drama Time Warp).

"Hehehe" Fiona chuckles, then she starts dancing like a ballerina while majestic music is heard, Fiona does great.

 _"Okay Milo! You can do this!"_ Milo yells in his head, then Fiona stops gracefully dancing, now Milo had to go, but will he succeed?

"Okay from the looks of it this blue berry seems the least likely to hurt me" Robin says.

"And Yuki finishes in Second Place!" Chris announces as Yuki turned in her paper, Robin notices this and he eats the blue berry, and...

"I didn't puke!" Robin yells, Chris smiles.

"And Chris finishes in 3rd Place!" Chris confirms, then Robin stands next to Yuki and Val.

Jamie, Frank, Tyler, and Gael all arrive last.

"Jamie, Try writing a FanFiction on this 3DS! Frank Bullets, Solve this rubix cube! Tyler, Eating Challenge! And Gael, Go into that room and stay for 1 minute!" Chris yells, then all of them got started.

"Okay, What do I go on?" Jamie asks while she tries to figure out the 3DS.

"I shall turn it this way, then do it again until I make it?" Frank guesses while he also tries to solve the rubix cube.

"Wow, This food sucks!" Tyler yells as he sees Chef's pot of food that Cody didn't eat from Total Drama World Tour combined with sewer water.

"F**k, Just think happy thoughts Gael, H-Happy thoughts..." Gawl tells himself while being in a completely dark room, then 10 seconds in Gael starts freaking out.

"So, Who will fail!? Who will be on Who's team!? And Who is going home!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out Next Time on, Total! Drama! Fire!" Chris yells, then the screen fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Okay! And Ally is now gone! But there will be a lot of answers to tons of questions later on!**

 **Anyway, I really don't have much to say! Except for the fact that there will be more people from Total Drama Time Warp making more cameos! Okay?**

 **There are 11 Episodes Left! So, What's gonna happen!? Who knows, I try to make things as shocking as possible!**

 **Why? Because I've been trying to do what I kinda did with TDTW and add shocking parts to this story which I call shock factor! So, I tried doung that this Episode with the team switching happening early and last place person goes home!**

 **Anyway, Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	10. Episode 5:The Sequel to Ep 4!

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway! Here is Episode 5!**

The Challenge Resumes

"And Everyone is having the time of their lives! Except for Yuki, Val, and Robin!" Chris announces.

"AHHH!" Gael continuesly screams while running afound in the dark.

"I-I'm d-dead" Mara whispers to herself as she sees her predicament.

"Alright! Name a DC Character!" Steve loudly says.

"Ummm, Adam Warlock?" Therion hesitantly answers.

"He's from Marvel!" Steve yells.

 **"This is so fun this is making me laugh, Ha, Ha, Ha"** The Terminator robotically says while he throws around Erin.

"I, Will, Win!" Erin yells as she gets up, but The Terminator punches Erin and sends her into the wall.

"Okay if I was invincible where would I-?" Sara was about to ask herself.

 _"F*** Yeah!" Sara would yell after breaking some rules in a orphan home, and some bones and walls._

"Oh, Right" Sara responds, but she keeps looking for the invincibility idol.

"Let's dance" Milo states to Fiona, then he does the Fortnite Default Dance.

"Seriously?" Fiona asks, then Milo finishes dancing.

"MEMEICA!" A person in the audience yells.

"F*** YEAH!" The rest of the audience yells, then a useless referee raises Milo's hand.

"I hate Memes" Fiona offensively responds (Well, Offensive if you're a Meme lover) before she walks off, then Milo starts going back to where he started off.

"Please go ahead" Lane gullibly reads, then goes on ahead.

"Even though this thing shows me that I must turn it to the right, I will not be fooled!" Frank yells, then he slowly and very dramatically turned the cube to the left.

"Okay, What do I do?" Jamie asks when she gets on Wattpad, but she was on mobile mode on the 3DS, which was never as good as computer mode! (Damn you Sakurai! I jokingly yell)

"Ugh, I'm gonna barf even before I eat this" Tyler comments while he refuses to eat the food.

"And Milo is in 4th place! And our first team is, Yuki! Val! Robin! and Milo!" Chris announces, then the first new team all looks at each other.

"1 Minute is up" A female voice was heard, then Gael breaks down the door and runs to where he first was.

"Gael is 5th Place!" Chris yells, then Gael takes some time to catch his breath.

"Please, Don't make me do that again" Gael tells Chris after breathing.

"No promises" Chris answers.

"Well, I might die, but I might as well try to escape" Mara motivates herself and she stands up, but then she remembered what Rival said last episode, which I will translate into English.

 _ **"**_ ** _No wonder why your father thought you were a small, weak piece of *bleep*!"_** _Rival had yelled to Mara._

Then Mara sits back down and starts remembering her bad father, and she starts looking emotional due to her fragile heart.

 **"Be Humble, Sit Down"** The Terminator sings while he throws Erin onto a toilet and she sits on the toilet before it breaks apart.

"Okay, I should've made a invention for this" Erin tells herself, then The Terminator slowly walks to her.

 **"Prepare for a explosive kill"** The Terminator robotically puns (I don't know why but I found robotically puns kinda funny) as he gets a grenade ready.

"Yeah, For you" Erin says, then she pulls out a pistol.

 **"F*** you A******"** The Terminator responds.

"Right back at you!" Erin yells back then she shoots the grenade and the room blows up.

"Welp, She dead" Chris responds, but Erin crawls out of the explosion, then she sees The Terminator crawling next to her with only his top robotic half of his body left.

 **"I'll be back"** The Terminator quotes again.

"In your dreams" Erin responds, then a bunch of debris falls onto The Terminator due to the explosion.

"And Erin finishes in 6th place!" Chris announces, then Erin slowly gets up.

"Looks like I crushed it" Erin puns while looking at the debris, then she walks and stands by Milo.

"Okay, Maybe I underestimated this challenge" Sara comments, then she keeps looking for the idol, then she sees a cloaked figure near her, then Sara walks to them.

"You are forbidden to touch me" The cloaked figure cryptically states.

"Giving me rules is forbidden" Sara responds, then she attempts to punch the figure, but they dodged it, then they uppercut Sara, Sara stumbles a bit.

"You know what, Screw it!" The cloaked person yell, then they take off the cloak and the person is revealed to be...

"Rival!" Sara yells, she immediately gets ready to fight.

"Looks like I'm everyone's Rival now!" Rival yells, then he charges at Sara, but Sara jumps over Rival and punches him as she falls back down, Rival stumbles but he is still standing.

"Now you know why I'm a Bad Girl" Sara responds, but Rival chuckles.

"Well, looks like I got my work cut out for me" Rival responds, then they both continue fighting off screen.

"Wait, Why does this seem fimiliar?" Lane asks, he was in the same spot where he began.

"Hehehe, This feels great" Chris comments, then Lane continues on but does the opposite of what the signs say.

"Okay, This is getting embarrassing" Steve comments.

"Noted" Therion responds.

"We've been here for 30 minutes! And you haven't got 1 question right!" Steve loudly confirms.

"I'll try my best to get the next one right" Therion responds, then Steve sighs.

"Name a movie based off a video game" Steve non-demandly demands.

"Ummm, Mortal Kombat?" Therion slowly answers, then Steve smiles.

 **"MORTAL KOMBAT!"** A voice was heard.

"You are correct!" Steve yells, then Therion smiles.

"Yes!" Therion exclaims.

"Now leave before I beat people up due to this song!" Steve announces, then Therion runs away.

"And Therion finally answers his way into 7th place!" Steve yells, Therion smiles.

"I-Incoming!" Robin studderingly yells (if that makes sense), then Therion is knocked out by a chair which was thrown by Steve.

"We should've probably given Steve someone else" Chris comments, then Chris takes a sip of coffee.

"Now I shall turn this cube again!" Frank announces, then he dramatically turns the rubix cube which was less complete then before.

"I-I-" Mara kept studdering, but then she heard a voice.

 _"Don't listen to him, listen to yourself"_ Mara heard, then she immediately gets up, but she couldn't see who said that, but she already knew what she needed to do.

"T-This i-is gonna end h-horribly" Mara studders, then she goes down the slide while on her feet and Mara jumps off as soon as she reached the bottom before she melted in the lava and gets outside the fences, then Mara quickly gets up and runs to her new team.

"8th Place! Mara! Which means our second team consists of, Gael! Erin! Therion! and Mara!" Chris yells, then they all greeted each other.

"But 5 people remains! And only 4 can stay in the game! Between, Sara! Tyler! Frank! Lane! and Jamie!" Chris yells, then the 8 competitors watches the last 5 competitors.

"This loading sucks!" Jamie rages while on the 3DS (Tell me about it).

"I got this" Lane tells himself while running in the maze, until a springboard comes out of nowhere and launches him into the air.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Tyler yells, but as soon as he takes a bit off the food, Tyler barfs immediately.

"Will I make it pass this toturous cube?" Frank asks as if he's narrarating the scene.

"I'm the only narrarator here!" Chris yells, then the camera cuts back to Sara and Rival fighting.

"I like giving people a chance" Rival says as he does nothing, but Sara punches Rival's stomach then she followed it up by kicking Rival's face, Rival stumbles a bit, but Sara immediately kicks Rival's leg, Rival goes onto one knee.

"Never underestimate me" Sara responds, then she punches Rival, but Rival stops her punch using his hand, then Rival held onto her fist as he gets up.

 **"We're not"** Time Rival responds, then Sara attempts to punch Rival again in the stomach, but Rival catches it also, then Sara tries kicking Rival's stomach, but Rival kicks her leg before he flips Sara over his back and onto the ground.

"Have your parents ever taught you manners?" Sara asks while Rival still had Sara's fist in his hand while Sara was down.

"My parents are DEAD!" Rival yells as his eyes go completely red, Sara waits for Rival's next move, but Rival's eyes go back to normal.

"Checkmate" Sara responds, then she pulls Rival down since Rival still held onto her dist and she jumps off the ground and kicks Rival, Rival falls onto the ground.

"Well played, I like you" Rival responds, then he coughs out the immunity idol which lands in front of Sara, then Sara picks it up but when she looked back at Rival Rival was gone, but Sara just ran to Chris.

"Sara ends up in 9th Place!" Chris yells, this left Tyler, Lane, Frank, and Jamie.

"Okay, What will it be about?" Jamie asks while she still tries to create her own Fanfiction.

"AH!" Lane yells as he crashes onto the ground in front of where he was launched.

"I'm soo close!" Frank yells, he was actually close to figuring out the rubix cube.

"I'm gonna be a better player than my sister ever was!" Tyler announces, then he takes another bite, but he barfs again.

"Wow, This is getting ridiculous" Chris comments.

"So, W-What n-now?" Milo nervously asks.

"We will now listen to some music!" Chris yells, then he plays a radio.

*Confessional **Plane***

"As long as I-I'm not out, I'm o-okay seeing anyone else g-getting eliminated" Yuki confirms.

"Looks like I wasn't Terminated!" Erin cheers.

"W-Wow, I never k-knew memes were s-so popular" Milo states (Oh, They aren't).

"Fighting Rival was weird, He clearly didn't use Carnage or Venom to his advantage, so it was just me vs him, but when I got him down, he seemed like a different person" Sara admits.

"I don't k-know w-who whispered t-to me, but t-thank y-you" Mara thanks.

 ***Confessions End***

Chris was horribly dancing to the radio while everyone was watching.

 **"Living your life cutthroat, You gotta be so cold, Yeah you're a Na-tu-ral!"** The radio played, everyone looked like they were watching a horror movie.

"All in favor of going to Denny's say Sue Chris!" Therion yells.

"Sue Chris!" Everyone answers, then Chris stops dancing.

"Fine, I'll stop" Chris responds, then he sighs.

"I got it!" Frank announces as he shows off his solved rubix cube, them Frank runs to everyone else.

"Frank is 10th! Which leaves Jamie! Tyler! and Lane!" Chris announces, then Jamie started thinking.

"Okay, It's gonna be about a awesome green robin hood with a bow and arrow who will be with a girl that is despised by the fanbase but is treated as if she can do no wrong, and there will be a military guy" Jamie confirms.

"Ummm" Val comments.

"Don't tell her" Chris responds.

"Turn right to go left" Lane reads another sign, then he goes to the right, and a explosion sends him flying back to where he read the sign, but the camera just stayed pointing at the sign.

"I hate this challenge!" Tyler yells, until he barfed into the pot after taking his third taste, and Tyler's pot had half of it left, but now the other half is vomit.

"And montage time!" Chris yells

 **"Feel the fear"**

Jamie falls asleep while writing her Fanfiction

 **"And swallow back the tears"**

Lane falls into a deep puddle

 **"Let weakness disappear, There's nobody but me here (Hey!)"**

Tyler started to drink his pot again, but he immediately becomes sick and faints

 **"The Killer In The Mirror!"**

 ***Set It Off-Killer In The Mirror***

 **"Killer In The, Killer In The, Killer In The Mir-or-or-or-or"**

Jamie wakes up and continues typing her Fanfiction

 **"** **Killer In The, Killer In The, Killer In The Mir-or-or-or-or"**

Lane gets out the puddle, but is dragged back down by Jason Vorhees

 **"** **Knock 'em in the teeth now,** **Never let your guard down"**

Tyler gets up and reluctantly keeps going on

 **"Get some of what they've got,** **Have its and the have nots"**

Jamie's 3DS looses internet, then she rages

 **"Knock 'em in the teeth now!"**

Lane punches Jason and gets out the puddle

 **"Never let your guard down!"**

Tyler throws the pot, but he gets a new one immediately

 **"When they step in your house"**

Then Jamie's internet comes back on and she continues

 **"Knock, knock, knock 'em all the *censored* out!"**

Jamie, Lane, and Tyler were all shown side by side as they all almost completed their tasks

 **"Now I know!"**

Jamie finishes her chapter, but she has to finish the summary

 **"There's no one I can trust, I used to think there was!"**

Lane almost reaches the end, but a Piranha Plant from Mario who somehow got into Super Smash Bros Ultamite before Waluigi did! stands in his way

 **"Tell me that I'm cutthroat (You tell me I'm a cutthroat!)"**

Tyler starts chugging down the second pot, the pot was standing in his way! (Firstly, that's lame, Secondly, Pots don't stand)

 **"I think you got your eyes closed!"**

Jamie starts doing her summary, slowly and very dramatically, to drag on what she is doing

Which

I'm

not

doing

at

all

lll

lll

!

(I am a hypocrite)

 **"Feel the fear! And swallow back the tears!"**

Lane charges at the Piranha Plant, but he falls into a giant pit in front of him

 ***Song Stops***

"See you in h***!" Chris yells.

"AHHH!" Lane was heard yelling.

 ***Song Resumes***

 **"Let weakness disappear! There's nobody but me here! (Hey!)"**

Tyler tries to make the pot disappear using his mouth (Wow that sounded wrong) but he finishes it and slams it onto the table, but the table breaks, and Tyler stands up only for him to fall down and throw up a lot off screen

 **"The Killer In The Mirror!"**

Jamie finishes her story and posts it before Jamie threw the 3DS onto the ground and crushes it using her feet

 **"Killer In The, Killer In The, Killer In The, Mirror-or-or-or-or (Killer In The Mirror, Yeah!)"**

Then Jamie runs to Chris and the cast and ends up in 11th place, which left Lane (Who is in h***) and Tyler (Who is unconscious because he is full and sick, and now he's throwing up)

 **"** **Killer In The, Killer In The, Killer In The, Mirror-or-or-or-or (Killer!)"**

Tyler finishes barfing and he starts crawling to the cast while Lane tries to climb the rope out of h***

 **"Feel the fear!"**

Lane makes it out of h***, and the Piranha Plant was randomly gone (Irrelevant!)

 **"And swallow back the tears!"**

Tyler was still just crawling but he was almost at the cast

 **"Let weakness disappear! There's nobody but me here! (Hey!)"**

Lane runs and he and Tyler are neck to neck, or in this case body to feet (Who cares!?)

 **"The Killer In The Mirror!"**

Then a mirror is seen

 **"** **Killer In The, Killer In The, Killer In The, Mirror-or-or-or-or"**

Then Rival jumps out the mirror and takes down Lane, then Tyler almost reaches the end

 **"Killer In The, Killer In The, Killer In The, Mirror-or-or-or-or!"**

Then Tyler crawls and crosses the finish line while Rival throws Lane before he looks at everyone else

 ***Song Ends***

 **"I am the Killer In The Mirror!"** Rival announces, then he evily laughs before Rival goes through the mirror and is no longer seen.

"Wow, That was funny and creepy!" Chris yells in excitement, then Tyler slowly gets up.

"Looks like I'm still in" Tyler states, then he limps to his other teammates.

"Sara! Frank! Jamie! and Tyler! You guys are the final team!" Chris announces, then all of them looks at each other, then Lane limps his way to everyone else.

"Well Lane, you tried your best, but sadly your fire is gone" Chris sadly tells Lane.

"Well then, I wish all of you the best of luck, even if my time was short, I still had fun" Lane happily tells everyone, then he walks to the sunset.

"Another fire out" A voice was heard, then a fire on a candle was put out, then three candles had no fire ignited, Max's, Ally's, and now Lane's, only 12 candles remained, and they were for the remaining competitors.

"Okay everyone! Your team names will be revealed tomorrow! But for now, Team 1, go to where The Dragon Burners was, Team 2, go to where The Killer Lizards was, and Team 3, go to where The Disturbing Centipedes were! But, don't get comfortable, because tomorrow will be a elimination, but goodnight contestants" Chris tells all of them, then they all walk away except for Chris.

"This took way too long to make! But, Who will be gone next!? What challenge will we do next!? And will ProWriter7 ever stop loving The Challenge:Final Reckoning!?" (NEVER! *jumps out a window*) Chris loudly asks.

"Find out some of those answers next time on, Total! Drama! FIRE!" Chris yells, then the screen fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Sorry to Lane Deverney's creator for eliminating him!**

 **Anyway, I found this chapter suprisingly fun to make, so here were some actual writing mistakes I legitimately did which I'm gonna turn into a joke and call them Bloopers! And I'm gonna add OC's as kinda like me when I respond to my mistakes**

 ***Bloopers***

 **Blooper 1**

"Jamie finishes her story and posts it before Jamie threw the 3DS onto the ground and crushes it using her fet" I accidentally type.

"Bobba Fet?" Rival jokingly asks.

"Son of a-" I was gonna say.

 **Blooper 2**

"Lane runs and he and Lane are neck to neck" I accidentally type.

"Wow I never knew there was two me's" Lane responds, then I facepalm myself.

"I hate my English even though I live in America" I respond'

 **Blooper 3**

"I hate my English even though I live oh America" I somehow made a Blooper inside a Blooper.

"Ohmurica! Oh I liiike, this joooke" Ally jokes.

"Just end the Bloopers!" I yell.

 ***Bloopers End***

 **Okay that was short, but I found those fails funny for me, and this episode had more of a comedic tone in my opinion**

 **Also I LOVE Killer In The Mirror-Set It Off, which is why I included it! Thanks to the answers from one of my previous questions that asked what was your favorite band, now I like three songs from Set It Off which are, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, Why Worry, and Killer In The Mirror**

 **Anyway, that's hopefully all for now! But since I already have a chapter for another series planned for Thanksgiving! Here's a Happy Early Thanksgiving for me!**

 **Question Of The Day: What is your favorite holiday?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	11. Episode 6:Canadian Ninja Fire-iors

***Intro Begins***

 ***CFO$-Take A Chance***

 **"Red Alert, Shine a light down!"**

The remaining 12 competitors all appear within a circle of fire

 **"On the front line, Turn my mind now!"**

Chris appears outside the circle and is surrounded by blue fire like an aura

 **"Biding my time on the High Ground!"**

Erin pulls out a computer, but Yuki kicks the computer away

 **"Blinded, But I'm still alive, Shout OH!"**

Milo and Valentina then stand back to back

 **"They said we're lucky to have got this far"**

But Mara and Therion kicks both of them into the air

 **"And that it's not worth fighting for"**

Tyler laughs at Milo and Val, but Sara knocks him out from behind

 **"The words are written on the wall"**

But a shadowy figure appears behind Sara as they are smiling

 **"Come on and Fight Back!"**

Sara turns around and the person punches her

 **"We'll start it over again"**

Frank is seen trying to inspect the person, but Gael shoots an arrow which the person catches

 **"We'll take it right back!"**

But Robin instantly appears in front of them in with a knife in his hand

 **"From the ones we're against"**

Then the person is revealed to be Rival, and he falls down due to a cut on his back caused by Robin

 **"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Then the fire gets hotter, Milo and Val lands on their feet, then all 12 competitors stand by their teammates as they all glared at the other teams

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

The fire turns blue as all the teams charges at each other, then the fire burns the screen and reveals a Title Card

 **Total Drama Fire!**

 ***Intro Ends***

 **There we go with the first intro! Yay! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 ***Episode Begins***

Team 1

Everyone in team 1 woke up, this team consists of Yuki, Val, Robin, and Milo.

"G-Good m-morning" Robin quietly greets Val and Milo.

"H-Hello R-Robin, W-What b-brings you to u-us?" Milo studderingly asks.

"W-Well Yuki's outside, s-so I w-wanted to talk w-with you g-guys" Robin nervously answers.

"Y-You c-can join u-us" Milo responds, Robin smiles before he sits down.

"So, W-What i-is the talk g-gonna be a-about?" Val asks Robin.

"W-Well I want u-us to d-decide w-who is our b-biggest t-target on o-our team?" Robin answers the question with a question.

"I-I'd say Y-Yuki" Val and Milo answers at the same time, then they look at each other.

"G-Guys?" Robin asks, then Val and Milo looks back at Robin.

"Y-Yes!?" Val and Milo loudly nervously asks.

"D-During our n-next challenge, how a-about we l-let Yuki do most of t-the work?" Robin asks Val and Milo.

"T-Then we c-can take advantage a-and win!" Val finishes Robin's sentence.

"B-B-B-B-Bingo!" Milo exclaims while studdering, then Milo, Val, and Robin all laugh together.

"W-We would never do that" Milo and Val says in unison, then they quickly look at each other, and they look away and blushes.

"T-This is i-interesting" Robin comments.

 _"I have no alliance"_ Yuki thinks in her head while she meditates in the forest.

Team 2

Gael, Erin, Therion, and Mara all gets up walks to a table.

"Hello my fellow teammates!" Erin introduces herself.

 _"Here we go again"_ Mara thinks in her mind.

"Hello E-Erin, What a-are you gonna d-do?" Therion asks gentlemanly.

"Well, I am here to show off my latest invention!" Erin answers,

"It's g-gonna end badly, t-trust me" Mara states, but Erin brings out a taser.

"No, It will work well! Because I will test this laser on this conviniently placed dummy!" Erin announces, then Mara ducks below the table, Therion sees this and decides to also duck below the table.

"C-Can I-?" Gael was gonna ask, but Erin fires the taser which accidentally shock her.

"P-Pi-Pika!" Erin yells while being shocked, then she falls onto the ground.

"W-Well" Therion says as he gets up, then Mara checks on Erin.

"Yep, She's dead" Mara states.

Team 3

This next team consists of Sara, Tyler, Frank, and Jamie.

"Hm, I wonder what my teammates are up to" Frank questions himself while he rubs his chin.

"Um, We're right here Idiot!" Tyler yells, then the camera shows everyone standing behind Frank, then Frank turns around.

"Nice work there" Frank responds, then he pulls out a lolipop which he sucks on, but Jamie chuckles as she rests her arm on Sara's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara asks Jamie, and Jamie notices her arm, then she immediately gets her arm off of Sara.

"Hehe, Sorry about that" Jamie nervously responds, but Tyler rolls his eyes.

"This team is gonna be the bane of my existence" Tyler mutters, but Sara gets up in his face.

"You better shut your mouth unless if you want 10 teeths down your throat" Sara threatens, then Tyler gulps.

"O-Okay" Tyler nervously responds, then Sara walks away.

 _"This team is gonna be interesting to gang out with"_ Jamie thinks, then she looks at the sky.

 ***Challenge Time***

"Maggots! Go to the airport!" Chris announces on TV, then everyone goes to the airport and sees Chris at night.

"What's gonna happen!?" Erin excitingly asks.

"W-Weren't you j-just electrocuted?" Gael asks, then some mini shocks happen to Erin.

"Yeah, But I'm used to it" Erin responds.

"Conversations aside, Do you guys know about Hawaiian traditions?" Chris asks, then two kids stands by Chris.

"Y-Yep" Yuki answers, then Chris smiles.

"Good, Then you know about this" Chris states, then the kids have coal on each side as a campfire is seen, then one the kids ignite each coal with fire.

 _"This looks interesting"_ Sara thinks, then the kid starts spinning the stick, then he continues to spin it while he makes the stick go around him, then he throws the stick into the air, before catching it and continuing to spin it.

"Wow" Everyone says, then the kid burns the other kids coal, the first kid then puts his fire out using two towels, but the other kid immediately starts spinning his stick, but this kid ignites his other coal and uses two sticks, then he spins both of them like a maniac.

The kid goes on as everyone watches with awe, then the kid throws both the sticks into the air and catches both of them before he continues to spin them both, plus he decides to stop the sticks and puts his mouth near the fire (or on the fire) before they continue spinning the sticks and throws both of them at the contestants.

"Got it" Sara says as she catches one of the sticks.

"AHHH!" Tyler yells in the background, he was on fire.

"Um, G-Got it?" Therion questions as he picks up the other stick.

"E hau'oli nei i kekahi o'oukou" The kid responds, then both of the kids walk away.

"Today's challenge is called, **Light 'Em Up!"** Chris announces.

"So, we're gonna do what the kids did?" Tyler asks while burn marks are on him.

"Nope, That was just to distract you from the REAL challenge!" Chris answers, then Phoenix the Dragon lands in front of everyone as Chris went on, "Get on Phoenix and he'll take you to your challenge."

 _"This is gonna end badly"_ Mara thinks, then Everyone gets on Phoenix.

 ***Time Skip***

"Called it!" Mara exclaims, everyone was standing on the ground as Phoenix flew away, Chris was also there and there was a obstacle course with fire around it.

 _"Wow, These people are going overboard with the name Total Drama Fire"_ Val remarks in her head.

"ALRIGHT!" Chris yells.

"According to my knowledge, That was a reference" Frank inspects, Chris sighs.

"No *bleep* Sherlock" Chris remarks as he forgot that Frank was a Detective.

"Thank you" Frank responds, but Chris growls a bit.

"Anyway, You guys can figure it out, there will be three members from each team running at the same time, whoever gets the farthest or finishes the fastest will gain a point for their team, if the teams are tied, then we go to a sudden death where the tied teams will choose one person each to end it all" Chris dumps exposition, but everyone knew the rules.

"O-Okay, W-Wh-" Milo was gonna ask his team, but Val already walks to the start and gets ready.

"W-Who's after me!?" Val asks, Milo raises his hand, Val smiled.

"I-I'll go third" Robin confirms, Yuki decides to ask Robin a question.

"Hey, C-Can I j-join your guys h-huddle?" Yuki asks, then Robin starts observing her.

 _"She seems lonely, but I just have a bad feeling about her"_ Robin starts thinking, but the camera cuts to Team 2 talking with each other.

"S-So, wanna t-train after this c-challenge?" Therion asks Mara.

"S-Sure" Mara answers, then Erin chuckles.

"Why are y-you c-chuckling?" Gael asks.

"Hehehe, No reason" Erin responds, then she chuckles evily.

"Anyway, T-Therion's first, M-Mara's second, You're t-third, and I'm last" Gael confirms, then Erin has a smile that rivals The Grinch.

"Perfect" Erin responds, then a giant shock makes her fall down, and the camera cuts to Team 3.

"I'll go first" Sara states, then she immediately goes to the beginning.

"She seems nice" Jamie responds as she doesn't seem nervous now.

"Hm, It looks like you're less nervous around boys then you are around girls" Frank inspects.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Frank, Why are you more shy around girls then boys?" Tyler asks, Jamie sighs before answering.

"Okay, I grew up with my father and brothers after my mother died, my remaining family members treated me like a boy, so I started to act like one, but I was taught to be kind to girls, so at school I only have boys as friends but no girls, because I'm anxious around girls, and I'm a Lesbian" Jamie explains, Frank and Tyler looked suprised.

"I knew it!" Frank exclaims, Jamie was after Sara, Followed by Tyler, Then Frank.

"Okay! Val! Therion! and Sara! BEGIN!" Chris yells, then all three competitors started the course.

 _"Okay, Time to use my speed so I can swing to safety"_ Val inspects, then she runs on a runway and jumps onto the rope, Val grabs it and swings to the 2nd rope.

 _"Ready! Aim! FIRE!"_ Therion yells in his head, then he jumps past the 1st rope and grabs onto the 2nd rope, Therion quickly gets to the 3rd rope and swings to safety.

 _"Time to rock"_ Sara thinks, then she jumps and grabs onto the 1st rope, but Sara quickly makes it to the 3rd rope and she swings to safety, but her and Therion ran to the second obstacle.

"Sara and Therion are neck to neck! Val is getting hanged up here!" Chris announces, then Val makes it to the 3rd rope.

 _"Sara might do well, but I'll try"_ Therion thinks, then Sara and him jumps on a trampoline, Therion grabs onto the bar, but Sara accidentally jumps too high and her head hits the bar, and she falls into the water.

"And Therion has just telepathically jinxed Sara!" Chris yells, Val swings to safety, but her rope breaks and she falls into the water, but Therion holds onto the bar, and after three drops he lets go and lands at safety.

"Therion wins the first point for his team!" Chris yells, then the fire turns off and the 3 competitors get to their teams.

"Next ones up! Milo! Mara! and Jamie! And BEGIN!" Chris announces, then all three new runners go on ahead.

 _"Random words!"_ Milo thinks, then he grabs the first rope, but his hands slip off.

 _"I probably won't win this"_ Mara assumes, then she grabs onto the 1st rope, but she easily makes it to the 3rd rope and safety.

 _"Okay Jamie, Don't be nervous"_ Jamie thinks to herself, then she jumps to the 3rd rope and makes it to safety.

"Milo's out! It's down to Mara and Jamie!" Chris yells, then Mara and Jamie uses the trampoline's, but the both of them grabs onto the bar and after holding for 3 drops, they make it to the 3rd obstacle.

"Things are heating up!" Chris shouts, then the fire gets hotter, Mara and Jamie had to run on a rolling log which makes a X shape, meaning that both of them must cross paths, so they both run, but Jamie lets Mara go first, Mara makes it to safety, but Jamie trios and falls into the water.

"Mara gets a 2nd point for her team!" Chris loudly states, then Mara breathes in and out, the next 3 competitors are up, but Mara and Therion high fives each other.

"Robin! Erin! and Tyler! BEGIN!" Chris exclaims, then all three went on.

 _"I-I can do t-this!"_ Robin tries to motivate himself, then he goes from the first to the second rope.

"Weeeeee!" Erin exclaims as she uses her momentum to quickly get through the first and second rope, then she makes it to safety.

"I'm gonna win!" Tyler arrogantly yells, then he jumps to the 2nd rope, but he automatically swings to safety as he skips the second rope.

 _"O-Oh no"_ Robin thinks as his hands starts slipping, Tyler sees this, but Robin quickly goes to the 3rd rope and tries to swing to safety, but his hands slip, Robin started falling into the water, until Tyler jumps onto the rope and catches Robin.

"Don't think about it!" Tyler yells, then he swings Robin to safety.

"T-Thanks" Robin thanks, but the rope breaks and Tyler falls down.

"Avenge Me!" Tyler shouts, then he lands in the water, Robin nods as he goes on ahead, but Erin was past the 2nd obstacle, Erin runs on the log, but it spins out of control and Erin falls off.

"At least I went far!" Erin loudly states, Robin was past the 2nd obstacle.

"E-Eh, I'm not n-nervous" Robin confirms, then he runs on the logs, but he jumps to the end from halfway using his momentum, and he lands onto safety.

"Robun gains the first point for his team!" Chris shouts, then the 3 runners get off.

"T-Thanks for the-" Robin was gonna say, but Tyler walks past him.

"I ship it" Erin was heard stating, then the final 3 people goes up.

"Yuki! Gael! and Frank! You know the drill" Chris exclaims, then all three contestants immediately takes off.

"..." Yuki says as she closes her eyes, then Yuki grabs onto the first rope, but it already started breaking.

 _"Focus"_ Gael tries to focus himself, but Gael jumps the the 2nd rope, but it automatically breaks and Gael falls into the water.

 _"Time to win"_ Frank narrarates, then he makes quick progress and gets pass the first obstacle.

"Gael is out! Yuki's trying to stay in! and Frank is dominating!" Chris yells, then Frank already majes it past the second obstacle, and Yuki finally gets through the first obstacle.

"Third times a charm" Frank states, then he makes it to the third obstacle, then he runs on the log and Frank jumps to the end.

"Frank is destroying Yuki!" Chris announces, Yuki makes it past the second obstacle, but Frank sees a obstacle called The Spider Jump, Frank then jumps on the trampoline but he accidentally jumps too high and Frank falls into the water.

"Next time" Frank tells the obstacle, then he sees Yuki.

"Yuki has caught up! But The Spider Jump will require precision, transitional power, and-!" Chris was gonna go on, but Yuki already uses the trampoline, and she stretches out her arms and legs, Yuki's arms and legs help her stick between the glass walls.

"And Yuki has gained the 2nd point for her team!" Chris loudly states, then Sara, Jamie, Tyler, and Frank sighs in disappointment.

"S-Sorry for failing t-the course" Val apologies, she looked surrow.

"D-Don't worry Val, a-at least we f-failed together" Milo responds, then the both of them smiles, Yuki was already up again for her team, it was a Sudden Death.

"W-Who's next?" Therion asks his team.

"W-We're screwed" Mara pessimistly responds, but Therion chuckles.

"I'll go for us!" Erin exclaims, then she pulls out a teleporter.

 _"Where did she get that?"_ Gael wonders, but Erin turns the teleporter on, but she gets shocked again, and the teleporter goes into the sky while Erin holds onto it, then Gael, Mara, and Therion looks at each other and nods, Erin then crashes into the ground.

"That was new" Erin responds as she gets up, then they give her a thumbs up, then Erin smiles as she goes up.

"Erin! Yuki! BEGIN!" Chris yells, then the two of them takes off, the production crew really fix the ropes quickly.

Yuki and Erin runs at the same time and they almost mimic each other as they both make it from the first to the second rope.

"Chris, What's with the fire!?" Erin loudly asks.

"So no one can get involved!" Chris answers, but Yuki then made it past the first obstacle, then Erin quickly makes it to the third rope but her hands slips and she falls into the water.

"B-Baka!" Yuki studderingly yells at Erin.

"Yuki wins the challenge, and we'll refer to the teams as, The Ultamite Bulls, The Mega Chameleons, and The Mana Sands!" Chris announces, then Yuki and Erin gets off the course as Chris goes on "The Ultamite Bulls is Team 1, The Mega Chameleons are Team 2, and The Mana Sands will be Team 3, so Mega's and Mana's prepare for elimination, but Ultamite's, enjoy your rest."

"Yes!" The Ultamite Bulls cheered, then they started walking away, but Robin looked at Tyler before him and his team went to their apartment.

"Tonight, One of you will be eliminated, Gael, Erin, Therion, Mara, Sara, Frank, Tyler, and Jamie, One of you will be eliminated" Chris confirms, then all of them goes to their apartments as they prepare for Elimination.

"What do the fans think so far!? Not even I know! Will you guys know what I'll say next!? Yes! No! Maybe So!" Chris loudly jokes "But most importantly, Who will be going home!?" He loudly asks.

"Find out Next Time on! TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Chris yells as the camera fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Look, If your OC is eliminated, then that's no excuse to stop reading the story, don't be a sore loser, the reason why I say this is because I feel like some people are gonna stop reading because their OC is gone, so here's my message:**

 **If my story is bad, then you have a excuse to stop reading, But if you like my story, but you stop reading because your OC is eliminated, then that is NOT a excuse in my opinion**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say that, and according to last chapter's reviews Halloween got 2 votes for favorite holiday, Christmas got 1, New Year's got 1, Winter (Suprisingly) got 1, And None got 1, So thanks for your support! (And by support I mean leaving reviews for me that usually compliments me, because I'm motivated by reviews!)**

 **Question Of The Day: What's your favorite Competition Show? (Excluding Total Drama)**

 **What I'm asking is which show about which REAL Competition show (Sorry WWE) where people are trying to win (ANW will count) is your favorite**

 **And with all of that out of the way! You guys can decide who's going home next in the Reviews or Poll! But as for now,**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	12. Episode 7:Chaos

***Elimination** **Ceremony***

The 8 competitors up for Elimination goes inside a airplane, then they all wait as Chris's face shows up in front of everyone.

"Okay, Once again the fans have decided to next people eliminated" Chris confirms.

"Wait, Next people?" Frank asks, Chris smiles.

"Yep, because Next Episode will be The Merge!" Chris announces, everyone gulps.

"Wait, Won't there be 11 of us though?" Erin asks, Chris smiles.

"Yes, Which is why 2 people are going home tonight, and 3 more are going home Next Episode, because the winner will choose to eliminate three people from any team!" Chris yells, Everyone looked suprise.

"Wait Wait Wait, How will the other 4 competitors know?" Therion asks.

"Text, Now, A Double Elimination need to happen now, and I will announce the people going home who are..." Chris was gonna state.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Frank Bullets and Gael Jackson!" Chris announces, Everyone was suprised, except for Gael.

"I'm surprised I lasted that long here but Eh win some lose some" Gael states, then he walks out of the airplane.

"Noooooo! I have been eliminated! I have been shockingly-!" Frank was gonna go on while being Dramatic, but Chris takes his lollipop.

"Fetch!" Chris yells as he throws the lollipop out the airplane, then Frank runs after it, then Chris smiles.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Chris announces, then the 6 competitors who weren't eliminated walks outside and to their places while two airplanes are seen flying away.

 ***Intro Begins***

 ***CFO$-Take A Chance***

 **"Red Alert, Shine a light down!"**

The remaining 12 competitors all appear within a circle of fire

 **"On the front line, Turn my mind now!"**

Chris appears outside the circle and is surrounded by blue fire like an aura

 **"Biding my time on the High Ground!"**

Erin pulls out a computer, but Yuki kicks the computer away

 **"Blinded, But I'm still alive, Shout OH!"**

Milo and Valentina then stand back to back

 **"They said we're lucky to have got this far"**

But Mara and Therion kicks both of them into the air

 **"And that it's not worth fighting for"**

Tyler laughs at Milo and Val, but Sara knocks him out from behind

 **"The words are written on the wall"**

But a shadowy figure appears behind Sara as they are smiling

 **"Come on and Fight Back!"**

Sara turns around and the person punches her

 **"We'll start it over again"**

Sara gets up, but the figure slams her into the ground which causes a shockwave

 **"We'll take it right back!"**

But Robin instantly appears in front of the person with a knife in his hand

 **"From the ones we're against"**

Then the person is revealed to be Venom and Carnage, and they fall down due to a cut on their back caused by Robin while Rival's spirit is seen

 **"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Then the fire gets hotter, Milo and Val lands on their feet, then all 12 competitors stand by their teammates as they all glared at the other teams

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

The fire turns blue as all the teams charges at each other, then the fire burns the screen and reveals a Title Card

 **Total Drama Fire!**

 ***Intro Ends***

 ***The Next Day***

The Ultimate Bulls

Yuki is seen with Mal, Val, and Robin in the woods.

"What are we doing here?" Robin curiously asks while observing the place, but Yuki remained silent.

 _"Looks like we're going up the mountain where it might be snowing, but I don't know Yuki well enough to know if I'm right"_ Val thinks, Milo had his headphones and guitar ready.

"We are gonna get up this-" Milo was singing while he was horribly playing his guitar, but Val and Milo looks at each other, but they both quickly run away.

"Love Birds" Yuki jokes, then she stops walking and turns around, but she only sees Robin.

 _"Looks like he's gonna try to observe my moves, oh well, I'll focus on that later"_ Yuki observes, then Milo and Val slowly come back and Robin stands between them.

"Lemme guess, Y-You're trying to get i-into our group" Robin immediately states, Yuki smiles.

 _"Observant, Smart, and a bit Shy, Robin is gonna be hard to convince, but Milo and Val will be easier to-"_ Yuki was thinking.

"So, W-Wh-?" Val was gonna ask, but her and Milo were too close together to the point where Val started stuttering more.

"Because, O-One of my f-fears is Rejection" Yuki answers, then her teammates raise an eyebrow, then Milo looks shocked.

"M-Milo?" Robin asks.

"The Merge is coming soon, A-And the overall w-winner of today's c-challenge can eliminate 3 p-people from any team!" Milo exclaims.

"Okay then, L-Let's all promise t-to work together w-when Merge comes" Yuki nervously makes a deal, then she puts her hand out, Val and Milo looks at each other and nods, then they shake Yuki's hand, but Robin just continued to watch.

The Mega Chameleons

Erin, Therion, and Mara were all outside.

"Okay, Ready to to train?" Therion asks Mara, then Erin makes a camera and films Therion and Mara, Mara nods, then the two of them charges at each other.

"Can't wait for this thing to automatically edit this video" Erin says what she's thinking, but her camera then goes flying into the air by itself, then it quickly starts crashing back to earth while Erin watches, then a giant explosion is seen which causes a giant shockwave, Therion and Mara sees this.

"Okay, I-I'm scared f-for her" Mara stutteringly responds, Erin was seen bruised up.

"Why, didn't, I, DOOOOODGE!?" Erin loudly and comedically references, then she closes her eyes.

The Mana Sands

Jamie, Tyler, and Sara all take a jog.

"Okay, I've got this" Tyler seriously states, but Sara and Jamie passes him.

 _"Noob"_ Sara thinks, then Jamie lets her go ahead.

"Hey, I know that I may have been a bit of a-" Tyler was gonna say to Jamie.

"D***?" Jamie finishes Tyler's sentence, Tyler nods.

"Yes, But, Since you know stuff about boys, How do I flirt with one?" Tyler asks, then Jamie smiles.

"Well, I'm a Lesbian, I only hang out with boys, not flirt with them, and Sara doesn't seem like the best candidate" Jamie answers, Tyler sighs.

"Yeah" Tyler responds.

"And because your Gay, I'm gonna assume that you like someone?" Jamie asks, then Tyler's face turns red.

 ***Challenge Time***

"Everyone! Prepare for War!" Chris yells, then everyone gulps as they all see a portal in front of them.

"F***" Sara says, then everyone goes through a portal and ends up in a dark room.

"Now, Prepare!" Chris yells, then Mara's light turns on, but she sees Ally with completely white eyes and a Red Skin.

 **"Prepare, For death!"** Venom was heard talking, then Carnage Ally runs at Mara.

"Sorry about this!" Chris apologizes, then Robin's light turns on, and he sees Zachary "Zack" Carlow from Total Drama Time Warp.

"Can't wait to fight!" Zack playfully states, then Robin gulps.

"3rd Opponent!" Chris announces, then Milo's light turns on and he sees Fiona, Fiona is also from TDTW.

"I will not be embarrassed again!" Fiona angrily yells, then she runs at Milo.

"Chaos Time!" Chris shouts then Yuki's lights turn on and she sees Michael from TDTW.

"According to my general intelligence, You're f*****" Michael states.

"Halfway through yelling!" Chris is yelling, then Sara's light turns on and she sees someone fimiliar.

"Hello Sara! Ready for another fight!?" A teenager about Sara's age loudly ask, this was the person Sara fought for her first fight, Zara, Who was not in TDTW.

"Things are escalating!" Chris states the obvious, Erin's light turns on and she sees Griff from TDTW.

"This is gonna be fun!" Griff happily exclaims, then Erin also smiles.

"Lucky Number!" Chris loses brain cells, Therion's lights turn in and he sees Adrian.

"Can't wait to see who's the karate master!" Adrian shouts, then he gets in the Taekwondo Open Stance.

"I'm losing a few brain cells!" Chris confirms, then Val's lights turn on and she sees Kay from TDTW.

"I'm gonna loose, But don't say that I didn't try" Kay perssissmently says, then she gets ready to battle.

"DNJJNEADKSIOEET!" Chris randomly yell, Jamie's lights then turn on and she sees Bayte from TDTW.

"Let's do this!" Bayte states, Jamie then gulps.

"The final yelling!" Chris goes on, then Tyler's lights turn on, then he sees, Riley, The winner of TDTW.

"It's Time to begin, isn't it?" Riley asks, Tyler smirks.

"Basically, If the competitors from TDF win their battle, then they will face off with each other, then last person standing will be the Ultimate Winner, but if their opponents win then they will be eliminated from the War, also the Ultimate Winner will decide which 3 people are going home! Enjoy!" Chris gives exposition, then he falls asleep.

 _Quick Flashback*_

 _Ally gets off the airplane and walks out of the airport in silence, then he walks around, but he felt like he started walking home, then he opens the door and goes into his house._

 _"..." Ally stayed silent as he started walking to his room, then he opens the door, but he sees a picture of Rival burning, but Ally immediately slams the door and turns around, but the electricity goes on._

 _ **"One, Two, Venom's hunting you"** Kids voices wre heard, then Ally starts running to the door._

 ** _"Three, Four, Better not open that door"_** _The voices went on, but Ally jumps through the window, then Ally's head hits a rock upon impact and he is knocked out._

 ** _"Five, Six, Should've listened you_** _**b****"** Venom and Carnage both appear and they start going towards Ally._

 ** _"Seven, Eight, We have a playmate"_** _Then they start consuming Ally and taking over him._

 ** _"Nine, Ten, This is your end"_** _Then Ally slowly rises up with white eyes, red and black skin, and a missing arm, like his deceased brother._

 _Then Ally is inside the memories, he sees Venom's and Carnage's memories, but he then sees Rival's memories turning into dust before another memory section popped up, Ally's..._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Carnage Ally attempts to punch Mara, but she dodges and kicks him in the face.

 _"Okay, I'm screwed"_ Mara thinks, then she Bicycle Kicks Carnage Ally, Carnage Ally crashes into the wall, but he turns into Venom Ally.

 _ **"Let's get serious"**_ Venom says in Ally's head, then Venom Ally punches the ground which sends Mara crashing into the ceiling.

 _"You know what, I'm not gonna die this WAY!"_ Mara motivates herself, then as she is falling, Mara punches Venom Ally, VA stumbles, but they turn around.

 **"Oh Mara, Think of us as your Dad"** VA states, but Mara closes her eyes and shakes her head, but when she opens her eyes, VA lifts her up by the neck.

 **"Because you WILL SUFFER!"** VA yells, Mara then pulls out a lighter, and she burns VA, which causes VCA (Venom, Carnage, and Ally fusion) to quickly spaz out, but Mara pushes them down a convinient giant hole.

"Winner!" A speaker confirmed.

"AGH!" Robin yells as Zack tackles him into the wall, then Robin falls down while Zack stands tall.

"Well, Sorry Robin but I need to finish you off" Zack apologizes, then he lifts up Robin.

 _"Okay, There's a-"_ Robin was trying to observe, but Zack knees his back.

"*BLEEEEEP*!" Robin yells, then his eyes close as Zack gets Robin off his knee.

"Sorry" Zack responds.

"WINNER!" Another speaker confirmed.

"Take this!" Fiona yells, then she uppercuts Milo into the air.

"Oof!" Milo states, then as he falls down, Fiona kicks the back of his head, and Milo's head hits Fiona's leg, then Milo falls forward and is unconscious.

"KO!" The next speaker announced.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" Michael yells as he shoots his minigun, Yuki runs away from the bullets, but Michael pulls out a grenade.

 _"Got 'em"_ Yuki thinks as she sees the grenade, then Michael's minigun runs out of bullets, Yuki then punches Michael, Michael then stumbles, but Yuki steals the grenade and throws it into the minigun.

"Boom" Yuki says as she flips off Michael (Wow, I have made this reference A LOT!), then the grenade blows up, Yuki hides behind a table and the explosion sends Michael crashing through the wall, after the explosion Yuki stands up.

"Dead!" The 4th speaker states, Yuki smirks.

"Aha!" Zara says as he dodges Sara's punch, but Sara kicks his face, Zara then does a spin and punches Sara, until Sara catches his fist.

"I'm gonna break your arm" Sara confirms, then she twists Zara's arm, and a cracking noise was heard.

"F**************!" Zara yells out, then his eyes turn red and he glares at Sara, Sara gulps, and Zara uses his broken arm to pull Sara into a punch, Zara was wearing a brass knuckle, so his punch hits Sara's face, Sara starts falling but she backhands Zara while falling which causes a shock-wave that shook the room, and Zara falls down also.

"Draw!" The other speaker announces, then Zara and Sara lands on the ground.

"Oh yeah, A Draw means that the competitor is eliminated, because only WINNERS advance!" Chris yells, and he falls asleep while a empty can of Bud Light is seen.

"Jump up in the air!" Griff sings as he jumps over Erin, then Erin smiles.

"The future is now thanks to science!" Erin references.

"Did you just-?" Griff was gonna ask, but he lands on the ground and Erin pulls out a Shotgun.

"You think this is a game!?" Erin loudly asks, but Griff looked confused.

"No" Griff responds.

"Oh, It's on now!" Erin yells, then she fires the shotgun, but Griff ducks below the shot, and the shotgun causes enough impact to send Erin crashing through the wall.

"Flawless Victory!" The sixth speaker references.

"Prepare for the Mexican Kick!" Adrian announces, then Therion gets ready to block it, but Adrian lightly laps Therion's leg using his leg.

"Oh you-!" Therion was gonna respond, but Adrian quickly takes Therion off his feet using a Sweep Leg, but Therion does a backflip and lands on his feet before Adrian kicked him, Next Therion does a Fly Kick, which Adrian tries blocking, but Therion's feet kicks Adrian's face before he could block it, Adrian then falls down.

"Hehehe" Adrian chuckles, then he jumps up and is already standing, Therion goes to punch Adrian, but Adrian parry's the attack by pushing his punch away which somehow causes the screen to have a black outline, then Adrian hits Therion in the stomach which also causes the camera to do a 45 degree turn and the screen suddenly grows longer.

"Madilta Sea" Therion says before he is punched as a speaking box appears on the screen next to him which says "Dammit" (This sounds like something that would happen on a comic on WEBTOON!) Then Adrian hits him in the stomach and Therion falls onto the ground while clutching his stomach as the black outline fades away.

"WINNER!" The lucky number speaker states, the screen then goes back to normal

 _"So far, She's doing fine"_ Kay observes, Val tries punching Kay, but Kay moves out of the way.

 _"Okay, She's a good fighter, So I need to be creative with what to use"_ Val confirms in her thoughts, then Kay kicks Val's left leg which causes her to go onto her right knee.

"You did okay, but I'm better than okay!" Kay exclaims, then she tries punching Val, but Val ducks and tries to roll backwards, but Kay grabs her leg before Val could do it fast enough.

 _"Well, Rip"_ Val thinks, then Kay karate chops Val's leg, but the camera cuts away, and a loud screaming noise was heard.

"GG" The very next speaker jokingly announces.

"Take this!" Bayte yells as she kicks Jamie, then Jamie stumbles, but Bayte already jumps up and punches Jamie, Jamie falls onto her rear.

 _"Okay, I need to start TRYING!"_ Jamie exclaims in her thinking process, until Bayte stops it by kicking her face, Jamie falls onto her back.

"Less thinking, More executing" Bayte states, Jamie immediately gets up, only for Bayte to backhand her, Jamie then is sent crashing into the wall.

"N-Nice a-advice" Jamie weakly responds, but Bayte runs and knees Jamie's face into the wall, then the impact causes part of the wall to shatter (Jamie falls onto the ground, jk)

"Goodnight" Bayte responds as she does a backflip off the wall and lands on her feet, Jamie's eyes then closer and she falls down.

"Fatality" Another another speaker references.

"I got you know!" Tyler exclaims as he kicks Riley's stomach, Riley then clutches her stomach only for Tyler to punch her face, Riley stumbles and now she has her back against the wall.

 _"Okay, Maybe I should've listened to Kay when she said that Tyler was a good fighter"_ Riley thinks, then Tyler runs at her and gets ready to punch her while he smirks.

"Prepare to see Anubis!" Tyler shouts, but Riley smirks as she puts her hands in a previously seen position.

 **"KAME-!"** Riley starts whispering as some energy starts building up, but Tyler doesn't see this yet as he cockily runs in slow-motion.

 **"HAME-!"** Riley starts yelling, then the energy makes a ball shaped light, Tyler now sees this and he tries running as fast as possible.

 _"SJNDJIJJDJWISIMKCIMD!"_ Tyler's mind raced.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Riley shouts as she shoots the energy which engulfs Tyler right before he was gonna hit her.

 _"Finally, I had my uuuuuuups and doooooooowns, but at least I did it my waaaaaaaaaaaa-"_ Tyler started singing in his mind, but a giant explosion quickly happens.

"PERFECT!" The final speaker announces, then everyone is sucked through a portal.

"Okay! Mara and Yuki! You two are the only winners! Now prepare to fight!" Chris announces, Mara and Yuki were in The Final Reckoning, but everyone else was in the audience.

 _"Wait this is moving too fast!"_ Mara describes this chapter in her mind, then a bell rings.

 _"How is there a-?"_ Mara was gonna question, but Yuki already kicks her face.

 **Total Drama Fire**

 **Okay, According to you guys, you wanted to eliminated Gael and Frank the most, and please don't rant about this double elimination, I didn't have a chance to have a tie breaker because there was gonna be no one eliminated, yet The Merge was gonna happen next episode, so sorry to Gael's and Frank's creators for eliminating them**

 **Also here are the results from the last question:**

 **Master Chef: 1**

 **Survivor: 1**

 **I don't watch TV that often: 1**

 **And those were the results, for my answer it's clearly**

 **The Challenge Series**

 **Actually I think I should make a entire segment explaining why I love it, though I think that'll be at the Total Drama Fire Reunion! Where questions left by you guys will be answered, though some of your questions might be answered by the end of this story, so after Episode 15 (The Season Finale), then you guys can send in your questions through PM's or Reviews, Also Speaking of questions**

 **Question Of The Day: What TV Shows did you grew up with?**

 **It can be a bunch of TV Shows, or even just one**

 **Also this Episode was quick because it was kinda influenced on a online series called, Dragon Ball Z Abridged, which I LOVE, even though I'm not a anime fan I really like it (Please don't hate me for not being a anime fan)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Pray that one of the Three OC's eliminated isn't yours! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	13. Episode 8:Foodfight! (The Good One)

Yuki interrupts Mara's thoughts by kicking her face.

 _"Action first, Comedy later"_ Yuki thinks, then Yuki runs at Mara, but Mara trips her and Yuki falls down.

 _"Wonder how she got this far"_ Mara immediately questions herself, Yuki then gets up.

 ***CFO$-Take A Chance***

 **"Red Alert, Shine a light down"**

Mara moves aside from Yuki's punch, then Mara kicks Yuki's back

 **"On the front line, Turn my mind now"**

Yuki falls onto the ground, Mara waits for her to get up'

 **"Biding my time on the High Ground"**

Mara and Yuki runs at each other

 **"Blinded but I'm still Alive, Shout OH!"**

Yuki and Mara stops running and picks up pokeballs

 **"They said we're lucky to have got this far"**

They both throw them, Mega Charizard's X and Y are seen

 **"The words are written on the wall"**

Mara and Yuki get on their Charizard's, The Charizard's fly at each other

 **"Come on and Fight Back!"**

Mara and Yuki jumps off their Charizard's and they both punch each other which causes their fists to clash while the Charizard's uses Flamethrower and the blue and orange fire blasts connects

 **"We'll start it over again"**

Mara and Yuki continued to punch each other while they fall down, and each of their punches connects, Meanwhile the Charizard's both do Dragon Claw which causes multiple shockwaves to happen as their claws connects with each other

 **"We'll take it Right Back!"**

Mara lands a punch on Yuki's face, this causes Yuki to start spinning out of control, Mega Charizard X uses Wing Attack but Mega Charizard Y uses Swift which causes star shaped blasts to hit Mega Charizard X

 **"From the ones we're against"**

Yuki uses her spinning to build up momentum and kicks Mara in the face, Mega Charizard X flies out of the smoke and has a boulder on his head

 **"It's time to Rise Up even though they left us for dead!"**

Mara also spins out of control, but Mara and Yuki crashes onto the ground, while Mega Charizard X headbutts the boulder on Mega Charizard's Y head, the boulder breaks, He used Rock Smash

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Mara and Yuki gets up immediately, but Mara kicks Yuki, Yuki is sent flying and she lands on the ground, but her Mega Charizard Y then crashes onto her

 ***Song Stops***

 _"Nice fight, but this has to end"_ Mara thinks, then Mega Charizard X lands by her.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Mara yells, then MGX shoots out blue fire, but Yuki grabs onto Kirby's Warp Star before the fire could hurt her, but MGY fainted, so Yuki redirected the star to crash into Mara.

 _"LEEEEEEEEROY JENKINS!"_ Yuki yells in her head, Mara starts running but the star crashes down and a giant explosion happens.

"Holy! Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Chris yells, then the giant explosion finishes and the smoke was seen.

"I-I d-did i-it" A voice was heard, then the smoke clears out and Mara was seen unconscious on the ground while Yuki is seen standing with a smile, MGY and MGX went back into their pokeballs.

"YUKI WINS!" Chris announces, Everyone was surprised.

 _"Wait, Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"_ Val asks in her head, then Yuki chuckles.

 _"What is she doing?"_ Milo asks in his mind, Yuki then points her fingers at Val and Milo.

"Hahahahaha!" Yuki laughs, then Milo and Val widens their eyes as they realized why she was laughing, then a flashbacks is seen.

 _"Okay then, L-Let's all promise t-to work together w-when Merge comes" Yuki nervously makes a deal, then she puts her hand out, Val and Milo looks at each other and nods, then they shake Yuki's hand, but Robin just continued to watch._

"Milo! Val! You guys have been eliminated!" Chris announces, then Val growls.

"F***********************************************!" Val yells loudly, Everyone was temporarily deaf, then after 10 seconds they could hear again.

"You think I'm the threat when I was doing nothing wrong, What a great friend you are!" Milo angrily yells at Yuki, but Yuki smirks.

"And lastly, I-I'll eliminate-" Yuki is about to say, Everyone else gulps.

The camera first zooms in on Robin who is trying to observe what Yuki will do.

Then the camera zooms in on Sara, Mara, Therion, and Tyler who are all sweating a bit.

 _"One, Two, Three, Four-"_ Yuki thinks as she looks across.

The camera also zooms in on Erin who was working on a new invention, and Jamie who was very nervous.

"You!" Yuki yells as she points at the person, it was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamie, then Jamie gets up.

"Uff...You made a mistake tonight! I'm gonna finish you off when I get the chance! Also You're a coward because you voted me off due to the fact that you're scared of me! Right!?" Jamie angrily goes off, Everyone started moving away.

"Okay, Milo! Val! and Jamie! Sadly, Yuki has voted all three of you to be eliminated!" Chris yells, then all three of them gets up and walks to the airport, but Jamie kicks the ground as she walked away.

"T-This s-sucks" Milo says, but Milo then felt someone grab his hand, Milo immediately blushes as he looks at who grabbed his hand, it was Val.

"See you soon" Val responds, then Milo smiles, they both walk off to different directions as all three eliminated competitors each took a airplane.

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow! And congratulations on making it to The Merge!" Chris yells, then he walks away as everyone else walked away.

 ***The Next Day***

Everyone woke up in Lahilani.

"Wow, What a night last night was" Tyler comments as he wakes up, then he gets up and walks outside.

 _"I knew I made the right choice when I chose not to trust Yuki"_ Robin thinks while he walks around outside, then he looks up and sees Tyler.

 _"Time to prepare for today's challenge!"_ Tyler announces in his head, then he turns to the left but he sees Robin.

"H-Hi" Robin greets Tyler.

"Hi there, I was just gonna run around and punch people, hehehe" Tyler nervously jokes, Robin slowly backs away.

"Yeah, No" Robin says, then he backs away until Tyler can't see him.

"Wow, I have issues" Tyler responds, then he face-palms himself before he starts jogging.

 _"Time to start"_ Sara says in her head, then she punches the wall, and she manages to make a hole in it while she smiles.

"Hello Saraphina" Sara heard, then she immediately turns around and tries to punch the person but they catch her fist.

"What do you want Zara?" Sara asks, then Zara pushes her hand off his hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be watching you and everyone else in the competition" Zara answers with a smirk.

"But you aren't even in the game" Sara responds.

"True, But expect to see me next season, Hehehe" Zara chuckles then Sara growls as he opens the door.

"Oh, and Sara, You might wanna pay for that" Zara says as he points at the hole in the wall, then he walks away.

 _"Okay, Another day for me to possibly get eliminated"_ Mara thinks as she wakes up and remembers how she lost to Yuki yesterday.

"Morning Mara, Wanna train train this morning?" Therion asks.

"I-I think I'll skip o-on training today" Mara responds as she gets out of her bed, Therion raised his eyebrow.

"Okay then, Wanna listen to some Music?" Therion asks again, and then it was Mara's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"S-Sure" Mara answers, then the two of them turn on the TV and goes to the radio channel, also Therion immediately skips the Country Channel without hesitation unlike what he did with all the other channels.

"L-Let's dance!" Therion exclaims, then Therion and Mara starts singing a song.

"I like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns, slowly" Mara and Therion sings in unison, and they smile at each other while sing, but the camera cuts away before it could show the rest.

"Another day of making my inventions" Erin sings to herself while building her next attempt at a invention in the forest, but Yuki is then seen walking in the forest.

 _"Hehehe, Milo and Val should've never trusted me, and as for Jamie, Of course I eliminated her because she was strong, and besides, Sara seems less social than her so there's that"_ Yuki confirms in her mind, then she sees Erin building something.

"Oh, Hi Yuki!" Erin exclaims, but Yuki kicks the invention away which bounces off a tree and hits Erin's face, Erin then falls onto her back.

"Not Sorry, I h-hate Electronics, a-also I need s-some alone time, with n-nature" Yuki states, then she sits down.

"CHALLENGE TIME MOTHERF***ERS!" Chris randomly swears, then everyone goes to the airport immediately.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"Hm, Maybe Yuki just needs to warm up with me, Yeah that's it!" Erin exclaims, then a boxing glove comes out of her box she was building, then she is unconscious again.

"Look, I-I'm not a bully, but I-I'm not a fan of E-Erin's invention, especially because t-they always fail" Yuki confirms.

"I find it so hard to stay awake when I'm asleep" Mara and Therion sings, then they laugh as they look at each other before they both walk out the plane.

"Maybe I need to get better at communication considering the fact that freaking Zara is the only person I talked to today" Sara states.

"Okay, Maybe I like swearing now" Chris admits.

 ***Confessions End***

Every 7 competitors left remaining arrive at the airport.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to today's f***ing challenge!" Chris yells.

"You sound uncharacteristically more excited than usual" Robin comments.

"I like you, Anyway, I just learned that I like to swear!" Chris loudly responds, Tyler starts laughing, Erin looks confused, and Everyone else rolls their eyes.

"So, What's today's challenge that I'm g-gonna loose?" Mara asks, Chris smiles so big that it rivals The Grinch (Yes I know it's 2019 and not Christmas but I don't care!)

"Well, Today all of you will have to meet a old friend" Chris responds, then a helicopter lands behind Chris, and Chef steps out of the helicopter.

"Prepare to taste defeat" Chef states, then Chris directs everyone to get into the helicopter, then they all get on as the helicopter takes off.

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

A fimiliar song was heard, then the helicopter flies over a island seen before.

"Hello, And welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris announces, then everyone looks at the island which has broken trees, split apart cars, dead fish, mini portals everywhere and a few mutants on it.

"Now if you guys read or remember Total Drama Time Warp then you guys will know that a giant portal opened up which caused a lot of destruction and the death of a cast member who you guys will definitely know!" Chris loudly explains to the camera.

"Sit down! This is gonna be rough!" Chef yells, then Chris holds onto a handle, then the helicopter goes straight down.

"SERIOUSLY CHEF!?" Chris loudly asks, but the helicopter pulls up right before it crashes to the ground, and Chef slowly lands it safely.

"We're here" Chef confirms, then everyone quickly jumps out of the helicopter.

"Okay, Let's go!" Chris yells, then Everyone walks to the cafeteria which looks the same but it has more crack and missing pieces.

"You guys better pray that you can survive today" Chef says while smiling, then some gulps were heard before everyone walked into the cafeteria and sees a bunch of pots ready for them.

"Did anyone pray already?" Tyler asks, then Mara and Erin raises their hands.

"BEGIN!" Chris immediately yells, then everyone runs to a random pot and sits down.

Sara checks to see if there are signs of life in the pot before she pushes it away and says "Um thanks, but I'm vegetarian."

Robin looks into the pot and he thinks of all the time Chef spent making the food so he starts drinking the sewer water in it first without question, but he stops midway and asks "Um, Can I use the kitchen?"

"Sure" Chef answers, then Robin runs into the kitchen and some barfing noises are heard.

"Okay! I wonder how this will taste like!" Erin exclaims as she looks in the pot, then she eats a rotten turkey in the food, then the camera cuts away before her reaction is seen.

Tyler takes a bit of a 10 year old ham then he says "I think I'm gonna-" then barfing is heard, and then Tyler immediately runs outside and more barfing noises are heard.

"Ehehehe... no thank you" Mara says as she pushes the pot away, then she sees everyone else barfing and realizes that she made a good life decision.

Therion also sees everyone starting to barf, then he looks inside the pot, and he pulls out a green bean which he slowly eats (Those rhymes though) then he slowly chews it with his eyes closed, and after he's finished chewing it Therion opens his eyes "Wow this tastes like my Mom's Food, Wait, Are my taste buds messed up?" Therion asks, then he starts eating more things in the pot.

"Oh god. This is worse than the time I was force-fed dog droppings in the 7th grade" Yuki says before she slowly takes a bit out of the food, then the camera cuts away to Therion who was peacefully eating food while people were seen running in the background to barf somewhere.

"Eh, Might as well start trying" Mara comments, then she slowly holds up a cookie made out of dirt which she slowly takes a bite of, then after she chews it Mara swallows it, then her eyes widen as she responds to the food "Ooh yes! Now THIS is apetizing!"

"And it looks like Mara and Therion are having a close battle here! While Robin is in 3rd place with some progress!" Chris yells, then Erin pukes in front of Chris.

"Still a-alive" Erin weakly says, then she crawls back to her pot.

"While everyone else is having the worst meal of their lives!" Chris goes on, then more barfing is heard.

"Hehehe, At least there are two people here who are appreciating the work I did" Chef says, then Therion and Mara are both seen eating their respective foods.

 _"Come on, CHUG!"_ Tyler tries motivating himself, then he tries lifting up the pot, but the entire thing falls onto him and all the foods plus sewer water land on him and he falls off his seat, then Chef slams another pot onto Tyler's table.

"EAT AND DRINK IT ALL!" Chef yells then he storms away.

"I HATE THIS!" Tyler was heard yelling in the pot, then he was heard barfing again.

"I-I m-must w-win" Yuki tries motivating herself, but a boxing glove comes out the pot and punches her face, Yuki then falls off her seat.

"Heh how convenient" Chef responds, then he chuckles.

"Wow, things are going horribly" Sara comments while watching everyone, but Chef slams another pot onto the table.

"If you don't eat then you'll get more!" Chef angrily yells.

"Eh, I don't want to barf" Sara remarks, then Chef walks away while Sara watches everyone else.

 _"Okay, it looks like the best food to start off with is this potato that definitely came from a couch, oh, now I get it"_ Robin observes, then he eats the potato.

"3, 2, 1" Chris starts counting down with his eyes closed, then barfing noises was heard.

"Okay, I hope my prayers will work!" Erin yells as she pulls out a box, which is supposed to put out anything she wants, and so a giant canoe appears, then the canoe quickly spins in a circle before it hits Erin's stomach and causes her to land in her pot, then the table breaks and the pot shoots out fire which burns Erin.

"Why is something burning?" Sara asks, then Erin is seen running into the kitchen in the background (And yes I'm being relentless with Erin this episode, and now I feel like I'm becoming a sadist).

"You're doing great" Therion tells Mara while looking away, and he is seen running his hand through his hair, but Mara looks away and continues finishing her pot.

 _"Real smooth Therion"_ Therion speaks in his mind, then he continues on.

"Okay! This has been a great challenge thus far!" Chris says to the camera, then some barf goes over his head and lands in front of him.

"If you're a sadist, Anyway, Who will be safe from elimination!? How much times will be barfing!? and What will happen next!?" Chris loudly asks, then a giant explosion is heard.

"Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then the camera fades to black as some barfing ends up on Chris, then more barfing is heard.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode! Also I'm sorry**

 **TheSaneSierra, Artamis9, and drokazeke92 for eliminating your OC's! I had to eliminated three OC's, so I'm sorry but your OC's were eliminated, now I can't give any reasons for eliminating your OC's rather than, they were unlucky, I had to make Yuki's eliminations make some sort of sense!**

 **Also here are the answers from my last question!**

 **Total Drama: 1**

 **Spongebob: 1**

 **Survivor: 1**

 **Lost: 1**

 **Pokemon: 1**

 **So there was no winners! Though people who chose wisely were smart people (I like playing around once in a while) So here's the next question:**

 **How was 2018 for you?**

 **2018 marked my first year starting Fanfiction and I grew ever since, sure there was ups and downs, but I like to focus on the positive, so I'll say that 2018 was a great year for me! Also Have a Happy 2019!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	14. Episode 9:Lstn nd Fllw

***New Intro Begins***

 ***Imagine Dragons-Gold***

 **"When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to"**

A pit of fire is seen still surrounding the remaining 7 competitors

 **"Gold, Goooooold"**

Erin is burned by the fire and she starts running around while Yuri watches and smiles

 **"When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to"**

Mara and Therion both practices fighting, but they both accidentally punch each other and they both get knocked out

 **"Gold, Gooooooold"**

Tyler and Robin looks at each other, and the fire gets hotter

 **"Oooh, Gooooold, Whooooooah"**

Sara's and Zara's punches clashes with each other and causes a shock-wave that causes the fire to be pushed and everyone stumbles

 **"Oooh,** **Gooooold, Whooooooah"**

Everyone gets up and Phoenix lands in the circle of fire

 **"Oooh,** **Gooooold, Whooooooah"**

Chris, Chef, and CVA (Carnage, Venom, and Ally together) lands within the circle

 **"** **Oooh,** **Gooooold, Whooooooah"**

And everyone is left standing by each other as they look at the camera and the screen fades to black as the fire gets closer to them

 ***New Intro Ends***

 **When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to-oh right, sorry about that, Anyway, Hi there this is Monika from DDLC *Gets smacked in the back of my head* Ow, Okay I deserved that, Anyway this is actually SinWriter7, and I hope you guys will enjoy this Chapter!**

 **When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to-**

 ***Episode Begins***

Erin crashes through the roof and lands on the ground next to the table where her pot was as pieces of explosive barrels were seen falling down slowly.

 _"Therion looks like he is catching up"_ Mara thinks as she checks up on Therion.

 _"I should probably let Mara win"_ Therion also thinks, then the two of them continue.

 _"I'm thankful for being smart"_ Sara observes the place around her, but one of the pots is dumped onto her.

"Still here" Zara is seen taunting, but Sara gets the pot off of her.

"It's on a**hole!" Sara yells, then she chases Zara out of the cafeteria.

 _"I still have a-a ch-ch"_ Robin was gonna try to motivate himself, but he closes his eyes and falls off his bench.

"Jesus Christ this is torture" Tyler states as he reluctantly continues to eat the food, then he ducks below his table and is heard barfing.

 _"I'm not gonna enjoy this challenge at all"_ Yuki confirms in her mind as she gets up, then she looks in her pot again, but a box comes out of the pot and hits Yuki's face, then Yuki falls off her bench.

"Chef, When did you cook this food?" Chris asks with a smile.

"10 years ago" Chef answers, then 5 people were heard barfing as Chef and Chris high fives each other.

 _"Almost done!"_ Mara and Therion confirms in their minds, then they start drinking their pots.

 _"S-So cl-close"_ Robin tries to keep on motivating himself, but Tyler sits next to him.

"Sup" Tyler greets, then Robin turns his attention to Tyler.

"W-Wh-?" Robin was gonna ask.

"Look, I'm just here to see if you can do this" Tyler quickly answers, then Robin continues to eat from his pot.

 _"Well that was weird"_ Robin confirms in his mind, then Tyler also eats from his pot.

"Oh, and you can help each other eat each other's pots!" Chris confirms, then Robin and Tyler quickly starts eating more.

"Hehehe, Nice job for now telling them about it Chris" Chef responds, then Chris chuckles while he smirks, then they both chuckle, then Tyler and Robin quickly catches up to Mara and Therion.

"K-Kitch-!" Robin was gonna yell, but Tyler already ran out of the kitchen.

"Hurry the f*** up!" Tyler yells, then he continues drinking, Robin runs into the kitchen and throws up, but Mara, Therion, and Robin (Technically Tyler and Robin are finishing Robin's pot, not Tyler's) were all at a three way tie.

"And the winner is!" Chris is gonna yell, then Robin runs out of the kitchen and accidentally knocks the pot off the table which causes the rest of the sewer water to fly out, but then everything goes into slo-motion as Tyler jumps up.

 **"I'm gonna change you, like a Remix, then I'll raise you-"** Background music started to play, the camera then quickly spins around Mara and Therion who were drinking all that was left from their pot.

 **"Like a Phoenix"** Then Tyler closes his eyes as he catches the sewer water in his mouth in slo-motion then he swallows it and everything goes back to normal speed as Tyler crashed through a table.

"Yes! My prayers worked!" Erin exclaims as she stands up, Tyler crashed through her table, but Erin then accidentally throws up onto Tyler.

"Robin!" Chris loudly confirms, then Robin smiles as he stumbles, then he stands up and gives himself a thumbs up.

"Hehehe" Chef chuckled, Robin noticed this and turned his attention to Chef.

"But-!" Chris is about to go on, then Everyone turns their attention to Chris.

 ***Transition***

"Okay everyone!" Chef yells as everyone stands in line outside.

"That food eating challenge was just PHASE ONE!" Chris yells, Everyone groans.

 _"I swear that I'm gonna be dead soon"_ Mara thinks, Chef appears in his military clothes.

"Are you guys ready!?" Chef loudly asks.

"Sure" Tyler sarcastically answers, but Chef immediately gets in his face.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY!?" Chef asks louder, then Tyler gulps.

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" Tyler nervously yells back as he salutes Chef, Then Chef walks past Tyler.

"The winner of Phase One can sit out for multiple of Chef's orders, so that means, that Robin can sit out for multiple of Chef's orders!" Chris loudly confirms, then Robin sighs, but Chef smiles bigger as he brings out a stick which he whacks on his hand, Everyone's eyes widen, they were somehow no longer on Camp Wawanakwa.

 ***Confessional Plane***

"It was at the moment we knew, we f***** up" Mara states.

"..." Yuki stays silent as she looks down with a bandage on her cheek.

"Remind me to never go on this show again" Sara states, but then a contract is seen in the seat next to her which the camera zooms in on.

"This contract confirms that unless if the creator of the OC's say otherwise, all of the OC's will return for Total Drama Wars" Chris confirms as he reads what was on the contract, then he winks at the camera.

 ***Confessions End***

"FIGHT!" Chef yells, then Everyone is automatically seen on the ground while Sans stands on top of all of them.

 **"I can't even make a pun for this"** Sans says as he looks around, then he teleports.

"FLY!" Chef demands, then Everyone is on a dragon each as they fly them.

"SCIENCE BE DAMNED!" Erin yells as she tries holding onto her dragon as it flies very fast.

"DODGE!" Chef announces, then fire arrows are seen raining from the sky.

"WE GET IT ALREADY! IT'S CALLED TOTAL DRAMA FIRE!" Tyler frustratingly yells at the fire arrows, but the arrows starts burning his clothes.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Chef is heard screaming, then Tyler is heard screaming.

 _"Okay, One of those fire arrows will DEFINITELY hit me"_ Mara thinks as she looks at the arrows, then all the arrows miss her.

"S*** S*** I AM ON FIRE!" Therion shouts while he was on fire.

"I know right?" Chef jokingly respond.

"NO I'M LITERALLY ON FIRE!" Therion was heard yelling as the camera was on Chef.

"Exactly!" Chef loudly responds.

"Ah, I love this show, When it goes my way" Chris says, then he takes a sip of Heineken, and he immediately falls asleep.

 _"Sadist, Anyway where was I?"_ Robin asks in his mind, then a explosion goes off right in front of his dragon, which causes the dragon to be unconscious and fall down.

"NOW! SAVE ROBIN BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Chef demands, then another dragon is seen quickly flying by Robin, and a hand is seen grabbing Robin's hand as they go on.

"HOW AM I STILL ALIVE!?" Tyler loudly asks in his burnt as torn up clothes, he was the one who caught Robin, then he places Robin on his back.

"READY! AIM! FIIIRE!" Chef was heard shouting at the top of his lungs, then female dogs were seen firing Giant Rocket Launchers.

"I swear that you watched Hellsing Abridged!" Sara loudly confirms, then her dragon breathes fire to counter the Rockets, but Tyler's dragon accidentally hits Sara's dragon.

"Dammit Frank!" Tyler, Robin, and Sara were all heard yelling at Tyler's dragon in unison who's name was Frank, then all three of them and the two dragons fall into the water.

"Ah, I miss this job" Chef says as he enjoys himself, then he takes a sip of water as a giant creature is seen rising from the water.

"GOJIRA!" Yuki yells, then everyone turns their attention to Godzilla who looks at all the 4 flying competitors, but Erin's dragon gets near Godzilla, and Erin holds up a swinging watch with white and black swirls on it.

"You will follow my commands" Erin says, but Godzilla rolls his eyes, Erin and her dragons eyes then turn into black and white swirls.

"Rah rah rah" Erin's Dragon Rahbles, but Godzilla grabs them and throws them into the sky, then Godzilla turns around as a star effect of Erin and her Dragon plays after they are sent up too high to be seen.

"FLY YOU FOOLS!" Chef loudly references, then Mara, Therion, and Yuki continues on.

"I'd like to skip out on the next order" Robin confirms as he crawls onto the beach while Tyler and Sara are crawling behind him, but Tyler had part of a Sea Urchin stabbed through his arm off screen.

"I'm gonna need medical treatment" Tyler confirms, then Sara barfs out some water before seeing that she barfed out a Hawaiian Reef Fish.

"I'm gonna need some mental treatment" Sara also states, then the both of them remains unconscious, but Robin gets up and drags Tyler away.

 _"You helped me multiple times Tyler, so this is the least I can do"_ Robin confirms in his thinking process, then he continues to drag Tyler.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Chris asks as he wakes up, then he stands up but he falls onto the sand as multiple empty bottles of Heineken's are seen.

"I'll never miss you Chris" Chef mutters, then he turns around and continues to watch the rest of the competitors.

"Made it!" Therion announces, as his dragon, Mara's dragon, and Yuki's dragons all lands on the beach.

"Perfect, Therion! Mara! Yuki! and Robin! All four of you will sit out for my next instruction, and also, this next instruction will decide who's going home!" Chef confirms, then Sara is seen flipping off Chef while the camera censors the middle finger.

"Anyway, that means that, Tyler! Sara! or Erin! Is going home!" Chef loudly states, then Robin looks at Tyler with worry.

"Now! PREPARE!" Chef demands, then he walks away, and Erin is seen crashing onto the beach as her dragon crashes into the water, but Erin gets up and randomly does give a thumbs up that confirms that she's okay.

"ZOMBIE!" Shawn's voice was heard, then Erin looks around with a confused look.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

 _"What are we doing here?"_ Yuki asks in her head as everyone are seen in the same airplane, then Chris is seen walking onto the plane.

"Okay, Chef has giving me a note detailing his FINAL order" Chris states, then the camera's show that the paper just says _"Avengers Endgame! Note by ChRis. LOL XD"_

"Tyler, Sara, and Erin, One of you will be eliminated, and it will be determined via Singing" Chris lies about what the paper says, then all three of them gulps.

"But, This will be tomorrow, so all three of you better prepare to Sing your hearts" Chris says, then he suddenly disappears.

 ***Apartments***

Tyler is seen singing sitting on the sidewalk outside while it is 12:00 PM, and he sighs.

"I try to help, I try to become a better person, but all that did was get me to this point, me trying to sing for my chance to stay in, heh, No wonder why Kay never had any faith for me to win" Tyler tells himself as he frowns.

"Well, at least you received a friend" Tyler hears, then he turns his head and sees Robin sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, but what's the point of having a friend if they are the reason why you're gonna be eliminated?" Tyler asks as he sounds like he's a bit aggressive against Robin.

"Because, there's something that not elimination can destroy between us" Robin looks at Tyler, Tyler started to look puzzled.

"What is the 'something?'" Tyler asks, then Robin gets closer to him.

"Our love" Robin whispers, then he kisses Tyler, Tyler immediately looks surprised, but he just closes his eyes and kisses back, Tyler and Robin continues to kiss each other until Robin slowly breaks it up, both of their faces were red.

"Wow" Tyler responds with sparkles in his eyes.

"You know, I always had a thing for bad boys, so please, act like one" Robin playfully says, then Tyler chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll try my best" Tyler responds, then they both get up and walks into the apartment.

"SHUT UP!" Sara yells as she runs at Zara, but Zara just takes Sara's punch and remains standing.

"Look Sara, I was the first person you ever fought with, but remember what I said" Zara states, but Sara kicks him in the kiwi and Zara grabs it and falls down.

"I'll remember it" Sara responds, then she walks away.

"W-Wait!" Zara yells, then Sara turns around and sees Zara with a guitar, Sara's eyes widen as she grabs the guitar.

"So, you want me to stay don't you?" Sara asks, then Zara gets up and smiles.

"Yeah, I may hate you, but I want to see you go far, so I can make a name for myself by beating you next season!" Zara states, Sara then chuckles.

"And here I thought you were nice for a bit" Sara remarks, then she walks away while Zara looks curious.

"Prayers to hoping that this works" Erin states, then she puts a metal mask on, and a building montage (Iron Man Style) quickly plays.

 ***The Next Day***

"Okay! Impress me!" Chris demands while he sits with Chef and Sans.

 **"Yeah I still exist"** Sans jokingly confirms, then the first person walks onto the stage, it was Erin with a microphone.

 ***Owl City-Fireflies***

 **"I'd like to make myself belieeeeeeve"**

Erin sings as her voice sounds heavily auto-tuned, and a piano is seen playing itself

 **"That planet Earth turns sloooooooowly"**

Then Erin is seen flying a bit as the camera is seen slowly circling Erin

 **"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep"**

Erin is seen falling onto the ground and closes her eyes as the camera films above her

 **"'Cause everything is never as it seems"**

Erin's body glitches, and in one second Erin is somehow singing while a bunch of Fireflies surrounds her while it is dark

 **"(When I fall asleep)"**

Erin's body is seen once again lying down while Fireflies continues surrounding her

 ***Cuts Off***

Sara quickly jumps over Erin and the background changes.

 ***Fall Out Boy-Thnks fr th Mmrs***

 **"One night and One more time"**

Sara starts singing while Zara is seen playing the drums as Sara plays her guitar

 **"Thanks for the Memories even if they weren't so great"**

Then flashbacks of Zara and Sara's first battle is seen in the background

 **"He tastes like you only sweeter!"**

Zara then walks up and walks to Sara while his drums play by themselves

 **"One night and One more time"**

Sara then swings the guitar and it breaks upon impact with Zara's face, Zara then falls down

 **"Thanks for the Memories even if they weren't so great"**

Sara then turns around as she smiles

 **"He tastes like you only sweeter!"**

Zara is then seen getting onto his feet without using his hands or legs like he's from a Horror Movie

 ***Cuts Off***

Zara and Sara then walks backwards as Tyler is seen walking onto the stage with a Black Leather Jacket, Black Shirt, Black Jeans, and Black Shoes

 ***5 Seconds Of Summer-Youngblood***

 **"Youngblood, Say you want me"**

Tyler is seen on a motorcycle with some shades on

 **"Say you want me, Out of your life!"**

Tyler then drives the motorcycle in a circle

 **"And I'm just a dead man walking tonight"**

Then the screen transitions to Tyler walking to a sunset

 **"But you need it, Yeah you need it"**

The camera then slowly turns and stops on Tyler's face

 **"All of the time! (Oooh Oooh Oooh)"**

Tyler then sings the song as he takes off his shades

 ***Cuts Off***

"Now! Altogether! So we can see who is the best one!" Chef demands, then Erin, Sara, and Tyler looks at each other, and they stand by each other.

 ***Mashup Mode***

 **"One night and One more time!"**

Sara yells as her guitar is seen again

 **"I want to make myself belieeeeeeeeve"**

Erin joins in as the background turns dark and the words SET are seen

 **"Youngblood, Say you want me, Say you want me"**

Tyler continues which causes a sunset behind the words

 **"Thanks for the Memories! That planet Earth turns sloooooooooowly, Back in your life!"**

Erin, Sara, and Tyler sings with each other

 **"Even though they weren't so great! It's hard to stay awake when I'm asleep, And I'm just a dead man crawling tonight!"**

All three of them continues on as a explosion goes off behind them

 **"Even though they weren't so great! 'Cause everything is never as it seems, 'Cause I need it Yeah I need it all of the time!"**

Then Erin pulls out a small box which Sara and Tyler sees

 **"He tastes like you only sweeter! (When I fall asleep), (Oooh Oooh Oooh)"**

Then Erin accidentally slips and her box goes into the air, Tyler sees that the box is actually real so he catches it and looks inside

 **"One night and One more time!"**

A explosion then goes off from inside the box and it causes Tyler to stumble

 **"Thanks for the Memories!"**

Sara continues singing as Tyler then is hit by a giant random missle from the box which sends Tyler flying

 **"Thanks for the Memories!"**

Tyler is seen crashing into the words and he sends the T in SET flying away

 **"He tastes like you only sweeter!"**

Everything goes back to normal and Tyler falls from the sky due to the impact of him crashing into the T

 ***Songs End***

Tyler then crashes through the stage as he screams like the Stormtrooper from Star Wars (You know what the scream sounds like).

 **"Well looks like they really did, SET IT OFF"** Sans puns, but everyone except for Tyler was heard groaning.

"Wow, you just made TWO puns in Three words, Also do you listen to Set It Off?" Chris asks.

 **"Apparently my fan-base does"** Sans answers, but the judges then see that Tyler isn't getting up.

"Sorry Tyler!" Erin apologies, but Tyler was still down.

"Tyler do you need any help!? Because if you do then that will mean that you will be eliminated!" Chef loudly asks, but Tyler was still unconscious.

"Okay, This is the second time in a row someone has been eliminated due to what happened!" Chris loudly confirms, then Sans sighs.

 **"I guess that I'm the medic now"** Sans responds, then he teleports him and Tyler away.

"Okay! Tyler is GONE! Which means that the Survivors are, Erin! and Sara!" Chris announces, then Erin and Sara reluctantly cheers.

"So, Who will be injured next!? Who else will Sans beat up!? and Who's going home next!?" Chris loudly asks, Everyone else were walking away.

"Find out some of these questions! Next time on! TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then the screen fades to black.

 ***Results from the Last Quesion***

 **Decent: 2**

 **Ok: 1**

 **Alright: 1**

 **Fine: 1**

 **Yes I am aware that all of these mean the same thing but I don't care, Anyway I'm gonna be honest, I LOVE All of the songs I used, So I'm just gonna say that all of these grew on me, especially Fireflies, in fact I'm listening to Thnks fr th Mmrs right now, and I usually and randomly hum Youngblood, and now I feel like singing Gold, but here's the Next Question!  
**

 **Are you subscribed to Pewdiepie?**

 **If not, then, Subscribe To Pewdiepie! Okay, Okay, Joking aside that will be the actual question, And if you guys didn't read Total Drama Time Warp, in that it confirms that Sans makes things the way people want because he knows what they want, How can he do this? Logic, Also whatever hurts them will still hurt them, which explains what happened to Tyler, Also I decided to just randomly pull a Fall Out Boy and take out the vowels, so here's what the title is called**

 **Listen and Follow**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	15. Episode 10:High Hopes

"Hello!" Chris yells, but the screen immediately cuts him off.

 ***Panic! At The Disco-High Hopes***

 **"(High Hopes) Had to have High High Hopes for a livin'"**

Erin is seen creating another invention which Yuri kicks into Erin's face, then Robin is seen smiling in the background

 **"Shootin' for the stars when I couldn't make a killin'"**

Sara and Mara are seen punching at each other and their fists clash while Therion watches with a eyebrow raised

 **"Didn't have a dime but always I had a vision"**

Chris is seen jumping into the ring of fire everyone else is in

 **"Always had High High Hopes"**

Godzilla then rises from the ground and Phoenix lands by him

 **"Had to have High High High Hopes for a livin'"**

Then Godzilla fires his laser while Phoenix fires his fire and their blasts connects

 **"Didn't know how but I always a feelin'"**

Sans and Ally fists both connects with each other and a giant explosion happens

 **"I was gonna be that One in a Million!"**

The fires then turns white as it rises more, then the smoke clears and shows everyone and everything knocked out

 **"Always had High Hopes"**

Then the white fires burns the screen and it turns into a TITLE CARD! (Original Joke by Dead Meat)

 **Total Drama Fire!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

Erin and Sara are seen walking back to the apartment they are staying in while Yuki, Robin, Mara, and Therion waits at the front door.

"W-Where's Tyler?" Robin nervously asks, but Erin looks down and pulls out some dust.

"Well, at least you'll meet him at the Reunion" Erin tries to cheer things up, but the wind blows the dust away, Robin then looks down before he walks away while Erin watches.

 _"I'm sorry"_ Erin apologies in her mind as Robin goes into his room in the apartment.

"Don't stress out to much" Sara says as she touches Erin's shoulder, then Sara also walks into the apartment as Erin starts smiling again.

"Heh, you're right, I need to stay happy!" Erin exclaims, but Yuki rolls her eyes and groans.

 _"She really is too happy for her own good"_ Yuki observes, then she walks into the apartment.

"H-Hey Erin, would y-you like to h-hang out with us?" Therion asks while standing by Mara.

"Sure" Erin answers, then all three of them are seen staying outside even though the sun is setting.

 _"Worst and most likely case scenario, Erin's invention works and we both loose, because usually things work at the most convenient times possible"_ Mara keeps on thinking pessissmist-ly thinks, then they all get ready to battle.

"Ready?" Therion asks, then Erin and Mara both gives a thumbs up.

"BEGIN!" Erin quickly yells, then all three of them runs at each other as the sun is seen completely setting in the background.

 ***The Next Day***

The sun is seen beautifully rising and everyone starts waking up.

"I-I w-win" Mara stutters as she opens her eyes.

"M-Mara?" Therion asks as he wakes up, then he sees Mara's head on him.

"AH!" Mara and Therion as they quickly gets up and then they now look like they're chibi's you usually see in a anime.

"Why Why were you on me!?" Therion loudly asks, both of them were seen sweating.

"Just be glad I didn't kiss you!" Mara yells back with her eyes closed, then she opens her eyes as she realizes what she said.

"WHAT!?" Therion asks back, then both of their faces turn red.

 _"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"_ Mara and Therion asks themselves internally, then Erin is seen hiding behind a tree.

"Hehehe" Erin evily chuckles then she walks away as everything looks normal again.

 _"Well, at least Erin won't be around to annoy me"_ Yuki thinks as she sits in the forest, but then she hears some swiping sounds.

 _"But it looks like someone else is here"_ Yuki confirms in her mind, then she stands up and follows the noise, and she stands behind the trees as she watches the cause of the noise.

"I need to g-get better!" Robin exclaims as he swings his knife around, then he cuts a branch off a tree while Yuki watches with a smile on her face.

 _"Well, I hope he'll enjoy this news"_ Yuki says in her mind, then Robin continues to swing his knife.

 _"I must win this!"_ Robin tries motivating himself, then he swings the knife behind him but he barely stops the knife right before it cuts Yuki.

"H-Hello" Yuki tries to act nervous, but Robin growls as he puts the knife in his pocket.

"What d-do you want?" Robin asks, Yuki then tilts her head.

"Did you w-watch yesterday's r-recording of what happened d-during elimination?" Yuki curiously asks.

"Of course I did, w-which i-is why I'm training to b-battle Erin" Robin responds with a serious look.

"Well then, it l-looks like we both h-have something in common" Yuki says.

"I am not gonna team up with you" Robin confirms, then he turns around and starts walking away, but Yuki kept on smiling.

 _"You don't have a choice"_ Yuki states in her mind then she walks the opposite direction of Robin.

"Looks like you're getting better at talking with people" Zara informs Sara, but Sara just ignores him as she walks out the apartment.

"Hi Sara!" Erin exclaims, Sara then turns her attention to Erin while Zara stands by Sara.

"Hello there, Names Zara, Zara Croft" Zara jokes, but Sara just elbows Zara's stomach and Zara falls onto his back.

"Sup Erin" Sara greets with a uninterested look on her face.

"Do you want to help me out with something!?" Erin loudly asks, Zara then jumps onto his feet.

"Will it involve us being blown up?" Sara playfully asks.

"Does it matter? Besides, at least we can all hang out together without fighting a lot" Zara responds, Sara and Erin then nods in agreement, then a explosion goes off at the airport.

"That wasn't me this time!" Erin immediately responds, but Everyone decides to the airport.

 ***Challenge Time***

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies!" Chris yells as the remaining 6 competitors are seen standing, then Chef stands next to him.

"LISTEN UP!" Chef demands, then Everyone looks at Chris.

"Okay, prepare! Because in today's challenge, it will involve SCIENCE!" Chris yells, then Erin cheers.

"NATURE!" Chris yells again, then Yuki cheers.

"MARTIAL ARTS!" Chris keeps on yelling, Mara and Therion then fist bumps each other.

"MMA BOXING!" Chris loudly states, Sara then knocks out Zara due to excitement.

"KNIVES!" Chris is heard, Robin then raises a eyebrow, Everyone looks very excited and interested.

"AND MOST IMPORTANTLY PAIN!" Chirs announces, then everyone immediately no longer looks excited.

"Because all of you will just be taking pain!" Chris confirms.

"DAMMIT CHRIS!" Everyone yells, Chris just chuckles.

"Anyway, Today's challenge will be called Pain, Because you guys are gonna be s*** after this!" Chris announces, Everyone then looks like they're gonna all strangle Chris.

 _"Are we gonna ignore the fact that there was just a explosion here earlier?"_ Robin asks in his mind, but then Sans is seen with smoke on his face and he is coughing.

"And this is why I never let my brother cook" Sans confirms then he walks away while a taller skeleton follows Sans.

 _"Wow, Dragons, Living Skeletons, and Symbiotes, This has got to be the craziest 'Reality' Show I've seen"_ Sara thinks as she looks on.

"ALRIGHT!" Chef yells, then Everyone pays attention to Chris.

"Today's challenge is gonna be called, **Thanks For The Memories"** Chris confirms, Robin immediately caught on.

 _"One night and One more time, Thanks For The Memories-"_ Erin starts singing in her mind, but she stops thinking of the song.

"So here's the explanation! You guys must the elimination order in for everyone that was eliminated this season!" Chris quickly explains, Everyone then looked confident.

"And you guys must avoid attacks from Sans, Godzilla, Phoenix, and Chef!" Chris adds on, then Godzilla rises from the ground and roars, Sans suddenly appears, Phoenix then lands on the ground, and Chef cracks his fists, Everyone then looks scared.

"Any questions?" Chris asks.

"Is this lega-?" Therion was gonna ask.

"Good, Now BEGIN!" Chris cuts Therion off, then Everyone runs off, Zara then is seen crawling away.

"I kinda like you guys but I kinda have a job to do" Sans confirms as he summons a Dragon Shapes object which opens it's mouth.

"Since when did Sans care about his jobs!? The only jobs you usually do involves Relaxing!" Robin yells, then Sans smiles.

"Ah you know me so well, so I'll let you pass" Sans responds, then Robin runs past him as Sans waits for someone else.

"You really think you can beat me!?" Chef loudly asks Sara, but Sara cracks her fist.

"Hell yeah!" Sara loudly responds, then she runs at Chef.

"Your funeral" Chef states, then Sara slides below Chef, but Chef grabs her hand and pulls Sara up from below and throws her away.

"Okay, maybe this is gonna be harder than I should've anticipated" Sara says, then she charges at Chef again.

 _"How convenient that me and Therion both choose to go this way!"_ Mara yells in her mind, then Phoenix breathes fire at them, but Therion tackles Mara out of the way before the fire burns them, but Therion accidentally is on top of Mara.

 _"WHY THIS AGAIN!?"_ Mara and Therion both internally yells at themselves, both of their faces are red as they both look away, Phoenix is then seen smiling and makes a heart shape using his hand places it on the direction of Mara and Therion.

 **"Success"** A background noise confirms, then Phoenix then gives a thumbs up.

 _"Okay I just need to get through this and then I can go on"_ Erin observes, then she looks up and sees Godzilla.

 _"Why am I paired up with her!?"_ Yuki loudly asks in her mind, then Erin and Yuki looks at each other, then they both see Godzilla stomping on the ground which causes a road of cracks to start going towards Erin.

 _"Just move!"_ Yuki yells in her mind as she kicks Erin away from her spot, before dodging the crack.

"Thanks!" Erin loudly responds, but Yuki rolls her eyes and the both of them continue to run right next to each other, Godzilla then fires his laser, but Erin pulls out a metal which deflects the laser and hits Godzilla's eye, Godzilla then stumbles.

 _"Heh, I'm just gonna guess that the metal wasn't made by Erin"_ Yuki responds in her mind.

 _"I just pulled that out from the ground!"_ Erin exclaims in her mind, then Godzilla's spin turns red, Erin's eyes then widen.

"RUN!" Erin yells as she grabs Yuki's hand and she quickly makes her and Yuki runs past Godzilla.

"This is why I don't like you!" Yuki loudly responds, but then she sees Godzilla's red spine.

"He's gonna use his Red Spiral Rage! Basically a improvement over his usual LASER not fire!" Erin quickly confirms, but Yuki trips Erin before going on.

"Okay then, I hope you enjoy it" Yuki states, then she continues going on, but Erin gets up and smiles.

 _"She likes me"_ Erin responds in her mind, then she also runs before Godzilla blows up a plane using his Red Spiral Rage before he roars.

"Look, Sara, you can't beat me" Chef says, but Sara uppercuts Chef before she also knees him in the stomach, until Chef catches her leg and swings her into the ground, Hulk Style.

"I-I wi-" Sara was gonna say, but Chef is then punched in the face and he drops Sara before falling onto the ground.

"Yeah you need some help" Sara heard, then she sees Zara who extends his hand, then Sara grabs his hand and Zara pulls her up.

"Let me guess, you're gonna say that Teamwork makes the Dream work?" Sara asks.

"Nope, I was gonna say, RUN B**** RUN!" Zara references, then Zara starts running away from Sara while Sara chases him and they go into the direction where the next part of the challenge is.

"C-Can y-you-?" Mara was gonna ask, but Therion quickly gets up, and Mara gets up afterwards.

 _"That was embarrassing"_ Therion confirms in his mind, then Phoenix flies off while Mara and Therion watches.

 _"Yeah Phoenix is most likely gonna be back"_ Mara thinks, then Mara and Therion goes on.

"EVERYONE IS HERE!" Chris makes a clear reference, then all 6 competitors arrive at a Nice Beach, then 9 of the competitors faces who were eliminated were seen as 9 spots was seen on 6 tables that were in the shape of a tablet, the faces were in the shape of pictures.

 _"Okay if I remembered correctly, Max was the first one eliminated"_ Robin says in his mind, then he grabs Max's face and places it first.

 _"Wait, was Ally or Max eliminated first?"_ Sara questions in her mind, but Everyone is seen placing Max's face first, but Sara still looks at the pictures.

 _"Ally was then eliminated soon afterwards"_ Yuki confirms, then Yuki and Erin places Ally's face second while everyone else was looking for Ally's face or trying to remember.

 _"Okay, I think that Max was eliminated first"_ Sara thinks, then she places Max's face down in the first box.

 _"Always had High High Hopes"_ Erin sings in her head as she places Lane's face down third.

 _"I think that Lane went home second?"_ Sara questions in her mind as she looks at Ally's and Lane's pictures.

 _"Next was a double elimination, so technically Gael and Frank were eliminated in fourth and fifth"_ Robin confirms, then Robin, Erin, and Yuki places Gael's and Frank's pictures fourth and fifth.

 _"Yeah I'm gonna most likely mess up with this next one"_ Mara assumes in her mind as she places Frank's face fourth.

 _"Ah, how could I forget about the next three eliminations?"_ Yuki asks in her mind, then she places, Milo, Val, and Jamie as sixth, seventh, and eighth.

 _"And this is why I'll never trust Yuki"_ Robin confirms as he places, Val, Milo, and Jamie in sixth, seventh, and eighth.

 _"One more left"_ Erin states in her mind as she places Jamie, Milo, and Val as sixth, seventh, and eighth.

"Erin, Yuki, and Robin are all racing for first place and immunity from elimination!" Chris confirms.

 _"Eh, all I can do now is hope that I don't get eliminated"_ Therion responds in his mind, then Sans is seen right by him.

"Sup" Sans greets, then Therion turns his head and sees Sans.

"Oh, Hi Sans Sans, What brings you here?" Therion asks.

"Well let's just say that I need to ask you a easy question" Sans responds, Therion then looks interested.

"What's the question?" Therion asks again.

"Do you have a crush on Mara?" Sans asks with a smile, but Therion's face turns red and he looks away.

"N-N-" Therion was gonna try to lie.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be interesting" Sans interrupts, then he teleports away while Therion looks down.

 _"..."_ Robin silently thinks as he looks at the final picture.

 _"Sorry"_ Erin is seen apologizing in her mind, but Robin quickly glares at Erin before he looks back at the ninth box.

 _"Love stinks, doesn't it Robin?"_ Yuki asks in her mind as she looks at Robin, but a airhorn is already heard.

"ERIN WINS!" Chris announces, then Erin jumps up.

"Yes! And I didn't even get hurt!" Erin yells, but when she lands a underground mine goes off and she is sent into the air, then a airplane is seen hitting her, then the airplane is seen starting to freak out in the air.

"Eh, it probably doesn't cost that much" Chef says as he looks up.

"THAT COSTS 1,000,000 DOLLARS!" Chris yells.

"Eh, it probably doesn't cost that much" Chef repeats, then he walks away as the airplane crashes into the water, then a giant explosion goes off in the water which causes a Tsunami.

"RUN!" Zara is seen yelling, then the camera cuts off.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Erin is seen sleeping inside her apartment while a bunch of bruises are seen on her.

 _"Lucky"_ Yuki thinks, then everyone else is seen on a airplane with bruises and bandages on all of them.

"Okay, that ended awfully" Chris confirms as he is seen with a casket on his left leg, then he is seen using crutches as he is in front of the remaining competitors, Chef is seen unconscious with a purple eye.

 _"How did we live?"_ Mara asks in her mind, then she sees Therion limping his way around the plane.

 _"I can m-make i-it"_ Therion tries motivating himself, but Mara wraps Therion's arm around her neck.

"L-Let's d-do t-this" Mara weakly says, then Therion nods as they limp their way in the plane.

"Why can't we ever help each other out?" Zara playfully asks while sitting with Sara.

"Because they never fight" Sara playfully answers, then she weakly punches Zara's shoulder, Zara and Sara then both chuckles as they look at Chris.

 _"Well, next time I should probably not take my time finishing a challenge"_ Robin thinks.

"S-So l-looks l-like you need h-help" Yuki says with a smile, but Robin rolls his eyes and looks away.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone, tonight the Readers will decide who is going home!" Chris loudly confirms, then Everyone gulps.

"So, Who's going home next!? How long will it take for me to heal!? and What the f*** will happen next!?" Chris loudly asks, but then he falls onto the ground, and Sans then suddenly appears in the plane.

"Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Sans yells as he winks, then he teleports as the camera fades to black.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Results from the Last Question:**

 **Not Subbed to Pewds: 1**

 **Subbed to Pewds: 1**

 **Also, Thank you Candela Monsoon for being the ONLY person to leave a Review last time! And also thanks ninjedi for PMing me! So thanks to you two for the Support!**

 **Anyway, Who will be eliminated next? You guys decide! You guys can vote via Review or Poll (Which will be on my Profile) and I will tally the total points from the Review and Poll Results!**

 **Here's the Question Of The Day!:**

 **Who do you want to see go home next!?**

 **And yes your choices will matter! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	16. Episode 11:The Skele-bros

"Okay, all of the votes have been tallied" Chris confirms, then Everyone looks at him.

 _"Well, looks like I'm screwed"_ Mara thinks as she hears this news.

 _"Please don't let it be me, I just want to stay"_ Therion hopes in his mind.

 _"..."_ Robin doesn't think of anything and is just too focused on the votes right now.

 _"I have betrayed people, I have been an a**hole to Erin, and I want to work with Robin to take out Erin"_ Yuki reviews in her mind.

 _"Hopefully I will not be voted out, or else I will have some serious problems"_ Sara states with some concern for herself.

 _"Inner Monologue you guys can somehow hear"_ Zara jokes around in his mind, then Chris gets ready to pull out the votes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"First vote, Sara" Chris confirms, Sara then immediately growls.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Second vote, Sara" Chris states, then Sara starts crumbling her fist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Third vote, Yuki, 2 votes Sara, 1 vote Yuki" Chris confirms, then Yuki immediately looks nervous while Sara looks angry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fourth vote, Therion" Chris says, then Therion looks surprised by this vote, and Therion looks on with some worry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fifth Vote, Yuki" Chris announces, then Yuki looks more nevous as Chris continues reading the votes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sixth Vote, Sara" Chris says again, Sara then stops looking mad and starts looking worried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seventh Vote, Yuki, this final vote will decide who's going home between Sara and Yuki" Chris confirms, then Sara and Yuki looks both on with worry while Therion sighs in relief.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The person going home tonight is-" Chris is about to say, then Yuki and Sara both keep on staring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-" Chris is gonna say, Yuki then looks down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU!" Chris announces as he points at some, then the camera slowly shows who Chris was pointing to.

"S***" Sara swears under her breath, then she gets up and crosses her arms while she sighs.

"Welp, See ya!" Zara announces, then he jumps out the plane while Sara gets out of the plane with her arms still crossed.

"And the audience have made their choice again, and none of them wanted Mara or Robin to go home, which I find, interesting" Chris states, but Mara and Robin shrugs it off.

"Okay, see you guys next time" Chris says, but then he falls down as the remaining 4 competitors who were in the plane walks out of it and goes while while a Plane is seen taking off in the background.

 ***The Chainsmokers and Coldplay-Something Just Like This***

 **"Where'd you wanna go?"**

Erin is seen standing by a giant robot which accidentally falls onto Erin

 **"How much you wanna miss?"**

Yuki smiles at this until suddenly the ring of white fire returns and surrounds everyone

 **"I'm not looking for somebody with superhuman gifts"**

Robin walks past Erin's crushed body without any care and he is seen holding a knife

 **"Some Superhero, Some Fairytale Bliss"**

Mara and Therion both sits down and they hold each other's hands as their faces get closer together

 **"Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can kiss"**

Godzilla rises from the water, but CVA and Sans both punches Godzilla and Godzilla falls back into the water

 **"I want Something Just Like This!"**

Then CVA and Sans lands on the ground as All the remaining competitors stand by them, Chef stands behind them, but Chris is seen stumbling while he holds a beer, Phoenix then lands behind them

 **"Oh I want Something Just Like This!"**

Chris holds onto Robin's back and a Tall Skeleton is seen taking a photo of all of them, then the circle of fire burns the photo which the Tall Skeleton accidentally drops and as the photo burns, it shows the TITLE CARD!

 **Total Drama Fire**

 ***The Next Day***

Mara and Therion wakes up at the same time.

"Morning Mara" Therion says casually.

"Morning Therion" Mara responds as she rubs her eyes, but then they both notice they're in the same bed right next to each other.

"Uhhh" Mara and Therion both awkwardly responds, then Erin is seen cheering in the background before she runs away.

 _"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?"_ Mara and Therion both internally asks themselves, then they both quickly jumps out the bed.

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED!?" Mara loudly asks while she closes her eyes and her face is red.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Therion responds with confusion, his eyes were also close and his face was red, then Therion somehow steps on a spring that was somehow there.

"SUCCESS!" Erin announces, then the spring launches Therion into Mara, then they both roll for a bit before Therion is on top of Mara again.

"You know what" Mara and Therion says in unison, then Erin is seen looking at them as she gets her camera ready.

"Why do we even try to hide it?" Mara asks, Therion smiles.

"Yeah, the both of us know that we have a crush on each other, So why do we even bother trying to keep a non-secret a secret?" Therion asks back, then Mara closes her eyes.

"So, do you wanna, um?" Mara questions, then Therion nods, and they go to kiss each other, but then they suddenly see a flash before it happens.

"ERIN!" Mara and Therion yells as they see Erin, Erin runs away with her camera, Mara and Therion then both gets up.

"Well, I guess we could probably kiss another time" Mara confirms, and Therion nods again as they both walks away.

 _"DAMMIT! THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO KISSING!"_ Erin yells in her mind, then she accidentally run into someone and they both fall down.

"D-Dammit" Erin heard, then she looked up and saw Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki!" Erin yells as she gets up, then she tries giving Yuki help, but Yuki does a roll backwards and she automatically is on her feet.

"Erin, w-we aren't friends o-okay?" Yuki asks, but Erin chuckles.

"Oh, we will be" Erin responds, then she slowly tries walking backwards but she bumps into someone else.

 _"Apparently no one can look today"_ Yuki responds in her mind, then she sees that Erin had bumped into Robin.

"Sorry Robin!" Erin apologizes as she gets up, then she tries giving Robin help.

"Apology not accepted" Robin states as he jumps onto his feet and walks past Erin.

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST ACCEPT MY HELP!?" Erin loudly asks, then Yuki and Robin walks away.

"I'm still not trusting you" Robin confirms, Yuki then chuckles.

"I don't care" Yuki responds, then Yuki skips while walking and she goes to the forest.

 _"Well that was, new"_ Robin responds in his mind, then he pulls out his phone.

 ***Challenge Time***

The remaining 5 competitors arrive at the airport, and they see Sans.

"Hello everyone I shall be your host for today" Sans confirms while a tall skeleton stands by him.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW!" The tall skeleton announces, the remaining 5 competitors all looks on.

"Will today's challenge involve me getting hurt!?" Erin loudly asks, Sans shrugs.

"Papyrus?" Sans asks, Papyrus (The tall skeleton) then checks his notes.

"WELL, TODAY ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH MY, PUZZLES!" Papyrus announces, then a lightning bolt strikes behind him, Everyone gulps.

"And this is why I have a cool brother" Sans responds.

"INDEED! NOW IS THERE ANY QUESTIONS!?" Papyrus loudly asks, then Mara raises her hand.

"Yes, Will we have a high chance of death, because I'm already believing that we do" Mara asks.

"NO! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE THINGS HARD! BUT THERE WILL BE NO TRAPS TOO UNFAIR TO GET THROUGH!" Papyrus loudly answers.

"And, Begin" Sans lazily says, then everyone starts running.

"AHA! WELCOME TO MY FIRST PUZZLE! ALL OF YOU WILL FIND THIS SHOCKING!" Papyrus announces, then they suddenly see a giant box of dirt with grass over it and there's no way around.

"I'll test it!" Erin yells as she stops Yuki, but Yuki smiles as she watches Erin step onto the dirt, then Papyrus gets shocked.

"OH RIGHT! THIS IS A INVISIBLE MAZE WHERE IF YOU STEP ON THE WRONG PLACE YOU WILL BE SHOCKED! BUT YOU'LL ONLY BE SHOCKED IF I GIVE THESE ORBS TO YOU!" Papyrus explains, then he walks through the invisible maze which leaves footprints.

"Ummm" Therion was gonna ask, but Papyrus gave all 5 of them orbs before he walks back through the maze, it was just a straight line down the middle.

"NOW TRY IT!" Papyrus yells, then Erin takes step on Papyrus's footprints, but then she is automatically shocked and Erin falls down.

"Thanks!" Yuki and Robin yells in unison as they give Papyrus a thumbs up.

"AHA! LUCKILY SANS TOLD ME TO FIX A FEW THINGS SO NOW THE PATH CHANGED EVERY TIME SOMEONE ELSE GETS THROUGH IT!" Papyrus announces.

"What if all of us go through the same path?" Mara asks while her and Therion are seen running in straight line through the maze.

"OH" Papyrus say, then Everyone follows Mara and Therion as they make it through the first puzzle.

 _"Well, looks like today's gonna be easy"_ Robin says in his mind.

"BUT THE NEXT PUZZLE HAS BEEN MADE BY SANS!" Papyrus announces, then Everyone slowly looks ahead and they see Sans with completely dark eyes.

 _"Oh s***"_ Everyone thinks in unison, and all of them slowly walks up to Sans who now had a small white circle in his eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" Sans asks, then he teleports as 5 couches and 5 TV's all pops out of the ground.

"SANS WHAT IS THIS!?" Papyrus loudly asks.

"I'll explain, you guys are gonna have to beat ONE boss before you guys can advance on, and no hacking, ERIN" Sans states.

"Dammit" Erin mutters, then all 5 competitors sit on a couch.

 _"Okay, I have a **bad** feeling about this" _Robin accidentally gives himself a hint that he doesn't notice.

 _"I wonder if I'll have enough **time** it will take to complete this" _Yuki wonders, she accidentally continued the hint Robin came across.

"SCREW YOU SANS!" Erin yells, then Sans smirks as 5 Sans's appears on each screen.

"Well then guys, are you all ready for a **Bad Time?"** Sans asks, then Therion starts and he immediately dies.

"W-Wh-Wha-" Therion was at a lost for words, he already died on his first try.

 _"I'm gonna die immediately"_ Mara predicts, then she dies immediately.

"I don't get it" Yuki says, then she starts the battle and she dodges the first two attacks on Sans's first turn but she dies on his last attack.

"WHAT!?" Robin yells for Yuki, he had also died immediately.

 _"Erin, YOU GOT THIS!"_ Erin tries motivating herself, then she makes it through Sans's first turn with 1 Hp out of 92 Hp remaining.

"YES! Now I need to keep this up!" Erin exclaims, Sans then chuckles at this.

"Erin takes the lead while Everyone else are failing very miserably!" Sans announces.

"DAMMIT!" Yuki yells as she dies again, then three 3 Game Over screens followed.

 _"This"_ Mara thinks on her third try.

 _"Is"_ Therion thinks as he is also on the try of his third.

 _"IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Robin yells in his mind, then Mara and Therion dies while Robin finally makes it past Sans's first attack.

"Robin is in second! Erin remains ahead of the non Undetale Fans!" Sans confirms, then he falls asleep.

"SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus yells, but Sans was still sleeping while Z's was coming out of his mouth.

 _"Perfect! I'm halfway!"_ Erin exclaims in her mind, but Robin was on Sans's fourth attack.

"OH AND BECAUSE THE PRODUCES WANTED SOME ACTION, LATER ON YOU GUYS WILL BATTLE ME AND SANS!" Papyrus loudly states, then Everyone groans.

"YES!" Mara and Therion yells in unison as they both get through Sans's first attack, then they both look at each other before they look at the screens again.

 _"Damn technology!"_ Yuki yells in her mind (They were all playing on the Nintendo Switch) and she throws her controller at the TV, then the TV's glass breaks apart.

 _ **"MURICA! F*** YEAH!"**_ A very American song was heard in the background, then the TV blows up which somehow causes Erin's TV to fall onto her.

"Well, could be worse" Erin yells before the TV's glass of shards broke, then the TV blows up also which sends Erin through her couch and she is knocked through a house.

"WHAT THE!?" A kid loudly asks with a Red Shirt and Blue Shorts on, his age was unknown and I'm just gonna call him a kid whether or not he is one.

"Sorry about that" Erin apologizes, but the kid shrugs and goes back onto his computer.

"And then Erin was ran over by a car" The kid says as he types, And then Erin was ran over by a car, and the kid winks as Erin was sent flying back to the previous place.

"YUKI AND ERIN FINISHED THEIR BATTLES FIRST!" Papyrus yells, Yuki smiled as Erin got up.

"Oh" Robin responds, then he pulls out his knife and starts stabbing the TV repeaditely, while Mara and Therion breaks the TV Street Fighter style.

"AND EVERYONE HAD FINISHED! SO PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIVES!" Papyrus yells as he gets ready to attack, The remaining 5 competitors stands by each other.

 _"Let's do this!"_ Everyone exclaims in their minds, then they all put a foot out in front of them and they all got ready to punch in unison.

"Okay then-" Sans says as he gets up, then his left eye socket starts glowing Blue while Blue steam comes out of it.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Sans and Papyrus yells in unison, then the 5 competitors runs at them, only for 5 bones to come out the ground and they all get impaled.

"Dead" Erin confirms, then the bones go back into the ground and all 5 competitors are knocked out.

 **"That was easy"** Sans confirms, but then he sees Erin slowly start to get up.

"Try me, B****" Erin states as she looks like she can still fight, then a blue aura surrounds her as Erin was sent into the sky and Sans was seen standing on Phoenix.

 **"Light 'Em Up"** Sans states, then Phoenix breathes fire which burns Erin and Erin crashes into the ground as the fire on her slowly fades away, Sans then jumps off of Phoenix and lands on the ground.

"I-I'm n-not d-done y-yet" Erin was heard saying, then she slowly gets up again which causes Sans to look very interested.

 **"I like you"** Sans says, then Mara and Therion were seen getting up but they stumble before a blue aura surrounds them.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus laugh silly but he thinks it's "cool", anyway, Papyrus then throws Mara and Therion then were sent off in the opposite directions and they both were sent crashing through the windows of planes and they ended up in planes now.

"T-Take t-this" Erin states as she tries punching Sans, but Sans simply moves out the way and Erin goes to one knee, but she gets up and weakly tries punching Sans, but Sans catches her fist and backhands Erin, Erin then falls back to the ground.

 **"This is just depressing now"** Sans responds, then they teleports before Robin could stab him.

 _"Well played Sans"_ Robin thinks, then he swings behind him but Sans grabs Robin's wrist, Robin then pulls out another knife, but a blue aura surrounds his other hand.

 **"Nice job"** Sans congratulates, then he teleports which causes Yuki to accidentally punch Robin which knocks him out.

 _"Okay, I don't know whether I should be happy or sad about what I did"_ Yuki thinks, then she ducks before Sans could hit her with a bunch of bones that makes a sword.

 **"Looks like you have a SHARP brain there"** Sans puns, then Yuki goes to punch Sans, but Sans smiles as he stops time, then while Sans stops time he punches Yuki and when time resumes Yuki is sent crashing into the ground.

"SANS HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING HERE!?" Papyrus loudly asks then he sees everyone knocked out.

 **"Yeah, now you can leave, I'll take care of the rest"** Sans confirms.

"WOW THAT'S UNUSUAL FOR YOU TO BE DEDICATED TO YOUR JOB!" Papyrus loudly confirms.

 **"Well, I am a SANSation"** Sans jokes, then Papyrus groans before he quickly runs away before listening to any more of Sans's puns.

"S-Still a-alive" Sans heard, then he turns around and sees Erin with a bunch of bruises and scars on her, but she was still standing despite her bleeding and she held the knife Robin had form earlier.

 **"Okay then Erin, Do you think you can beat me?"** Sans asks.

"I d-do, because I'm f-filled with-" Erin is gonna say, Sans then smiles.

 **"Determination"** Sans and Erin both says in unison, then the sun was seen setting.

 **"Okay Erin, let's do this"** Sans says, then Erin gets ready to battle.

"AHHH!" Erin yells as she charges at Sans, Sans watches this, then the battle began...

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Honestly I think that this is one of my favorite episodes I've written, and I REALLY did enjoy writing this, anyway Here was to vote results**

 **Sara: 4**

 **Yuki: 3**

 **Therion: 1**

 **I was surprised to see that someone voted for Therion, anyway I counted all the votes made via PM, Reviews, and the Poll! But here we got with the next Question Of The Day:**

 **What is the Saddest Song you've heard?**

 **For me, it's a three way tie between**

 **Castle Of Glass and One More Light both by Linkin Park (R.I.P Chester Bennington)**

 **and See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth (R.I.P Paul Walker)**

 **Also thank you to Epifanio Therion, Candela Monsoon (Again), and King Pessimist for Leaving a Review Last Episode!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	17. Episode 12:Faded

"AHHH!" Erin yells as she charges at Sans, Sans watches this, then the battle began.

"TAKE THIS!" Erin yells as she punched Sans, but Sans catches her fist and punches Erin's face, Erin the crashes into the ground.

"Looks I **crash** ed the party" Sans puns.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus was heard in the background, then Erin slowly starts getting up.

"I-I w-will w-win" Erin states as she gets up, then she jumps up and tries to knee Sans in the face, but Sans ducks below the knee and Erin falls onto the ground, Erin immediately gets up but Sans dodges her backhand and Sans spins around and kicks Erin, Erin then is sent across half of the airport and she is down again.

"Looks like you're definitely winning now" Sans playfully responds, then Erin punches the ground before she gets up again, and then she sees a bunch of Dragon Blasters around her.

 _"Gaster Blasters!"_ Erin yells in her mind, then the Gaster Blasters fires at the same time but Erin rolls out the way until Sans hits the back of Erin's head with his bone and Erin falls onto the ground again.

 _"Gaster Blasters"_ Sans states in his mind, then he starts backing away, and he keeps his bone as Sans swings behind him and knocks Robin away before he could hit Sans, then Sans looks back at Erin and Erin gets up while a Red Aura surrounds her.

 **"I'm not done yet!"** Erin yells then Sans smiles as he sees this.

"Took you long enough to be VERY Determined, so let's end this" Sans responds, then Erin nods, and they both charge at each other.

 ***Kongos-Come With Me Now***

 **"Come with me now, Come with me now"**

Sans and Erin then both attempts to punch each other

 **"Whoa, Come With Me Now!"**

Sans's and Erin's punches then connects with each other and it causes a shockwave

 **"I'm gon' take you down!"**

Erin's hands then have Red Fire on them while Sans had Blue Fire on his hands

 **"Whoa, come with me now!"**

Sans and Erin then constantly punches each other and their punches keeps connecting with one another

 **"I'm gon' show you how!"**

Erin then punches the ground and she uses the impact from her fist to have her leg kick Sans, but Sans blocks it and is sent flying for a bit

 **"Whoa, come with me now!"**

Sans lands on his feet, but Erin's Eyes then turns Red

 **"I'm gon' take you down!"**

Erin then runs at Sans again

 **"Whoa, come with me now!"**

Sans summons two bones in his hands and he spins them around for a bit

 **"I'm gon' show you how!"**

Erin then summons a Fire Sword in her hand and the bones and Fire Sword clashes with each other

 **"Afraid to lose control"**

Sans's Left Eye-Socket then glows Blue and Sans instantly appears behind Erin

 **"And caught up in this world"**

Erin tries uppercutting Sans behind her, but Sans jumps over Erin

 **"I've wasted time, I've wasted breath"**

Erin then jumps and attempts to punch Sans again, but Sans catches her fist which causes a shockwave that knocks Erin off of her feet

 **"I think I've thought myself to death"**

Erin then lands on the ground, but she instantly jumps back up

 **"I was born without this fear"**

Bones then come out of the ground which Erin barely jumped over on time

 **"Now only this seems clear"**

Sans then jumps up

 **"I need to move, I need to fight"**

Erin sees Sans and she gets ready to punch him

 **"I need to lose myself tonight"**

Sans teleports and punched Erin from behind but Erin then punches behind her

 **"Whoa, Come With Me Now!"**

Then both of their fists connects which causes the both of them to fall to the ground

 **"I'm gon' take you down!"**

But Sans teleports and uppercuts Erin high into the sky and Erin is sent into the sky

 **"Whoa, Come With Me Now!"  
**

Sans then summons a bunch of Gaster Blasters all around Erin, Erin tries to summon her Fire Sword

 **"I'm gon' show you how!"**

But Sans already blasts Erin using all of his Gaster Blasters

 ***Song Get Cuts Off***

Erin's unconscious body then crashed to the ground right behind Sans, then a explosion went off behind Sans that causes Erin to be airborne for a bit before she crashes into the ground again and her Red Aura disappears.

"Well, nice fight Erin, but sadly you **fell** a bit short" Sans makes a pun, then two airplanes are seen near Sans, Mara and Therion then jumps out of their planes.

"AHA!" Mara and Therion yells in unison, then Sans sees the both of them getting ready to kick Sans.

"Hehehe" Sans chuckles, then he teleports and punches Therion to the ground, Mara sees this and some fire is seen surrounding her.

 **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"** Mara yells, then she immediately ends up in front of Sans, Sans then summons a blue barrier around him, but Mara punches through it.

"Oh crap" Sans responds, then he tries to teleport, but Mara grabs him.

 **"NEVER MESS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"** Mara yells, then she punches Sans's face and Sans then crashes into the ground.

 _"Heh, I guess I deserved that"_ Sans responds in his mind, but Mara kicks Sans's stomach upon impact and a giant crater is seen as smoke then covered the airport.

 _"Why is there smoke?"_ Yuri asks in her mind as she gets up, then as the smoke cleared, some of Sans's bones were seen broken as Mara places her foot on Sans's face.

 **"DO YOU HEAR ME?"** Mara asks with the fire aura still surrounding her.

"Eh, I guess" Sans casually responds, then he glitches out and is gone.

"What the?" Mara asks as the aura of fire disappears, then Mara sees Sans with a button.

"Thanks Alphys" Sans states, then he gives the button to Papyrus.

"Wait, so that was just a very realistic hologram of you?" Robin asks as he gets up, Mara, Yuki, and Robin were all up.

"Yep, and because Mara got a hit on my hologram self, she has won this part of the challenge" Sans confirms, then Mara turns around and she sees Therion getting up.

"Nice job Mara" Therion says as he sits up, then Mara smiles as she walks to him.

"Need any help?" Mara asks as she puts out her hand, then Therion grabs her hand and Mara pulls Therion onto his feet.

"I knew that'd help" Therion playfully responds, then Erin opens her eyes.

"I-I w-was s-so c-close" Erin says as she is disappointed in herself, then she starts remembering what happened throughout this season.

 _"Apology not accepted" Robin states as he jumps onto his feet and walks past Erin._

 _"Erin, w-we aren't friends o-okay?" Yuki asks._

 _"No, It will work well! Because I will test this laser on this conveniently placed dummy!" Erin announces, then Mara ducks below the table, Therion sees this and decides to also duck below the table._

 _"No one wanted my help, No one wanted to be my friend, and No one believes in my inventions"_ Erin reviews in her mind, then she slowly starts getting up and she saw Therion wrapping his arm around Mara while Robin and Yuki glares at Erin.

 _"And I failed to beat Sans, Wow, I really am a failure, but at least a failed project can be successful if used correctly"_ Erin thinks, then she smiles and Erin starts walking to everyone else.

"Okay everyone! Whoever is the last one to make it to the end will be eliminated! And because Mara won last round she will be safe from this challenge!" Sans confirms, then Mara sits down and they watch everyone else.

"NYEHEHEHEHE! AND I HAVE SET UP SOME TRAPS FOR YOU GUYS!" Papyrus announces, then a bird steps on a ground which causes a explosion which makes the bird disappear, into ashes.

"Um, Is this safe?" Robin questions.

"Yeah if people can survive a Tsunami I'm pretty sure you guys can survive this" Sans answers, then he points to a airplane with a entrance.

"I must win this" Erin tries motivating herself, then the airplane starts taking off.

"UM SANS! IS THIS THE PART WHERE THEY GO!?" Papyrus loudly asks, but he sees Sans asleep.

"Oh right, um, begin?" Sans questions as he beeps a air-horn, but it makes a bull sound.

"What the-?" Erin was gonna question, then a bull comes out of nowhere and knocks Erin away.

 _"Approved"_ Robin and Yuki thinks in unison.

"Guys?" Sans asks, then the racing four competitors sees this.

"RUN!" Everyone randomly yells, then the 4 racing competitors runs off.

 _"Wait! Where do we run to!?"_ Therion loudly questions in his mind.

"GO TO THE AIRPLANE! LAST ONE THERE IS ELIMINATED!" Papyrus was heard yelling, then Erin was seen running with everyone else.

 _"I want to WIN!"_ Erin yells in her mind, then Yuki and Robin sees Erin.

"Want to b-beat h-her u-up?" Yuki nervously asks.

"I want to eliminated Erin fair and square!" Robin loudly responds, then Erin starts to slow down.

 _"Don't worry Mara, I'll make it, and when I do, we will finally kiss"_ Therion states in his mind, until a springboard comes out of the ground and launches Therion into the air.

"Classic trap there Pap" Sans comments.

"I DIDN'T PLACE THAT THERE" Papyrus responds.

"Wait, then who did?" Sans asks, then Sans sees Papyrus's head fall off.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans yells, then he sees Papyrus turn to dust.

 **"We will enjoy this"** Sans heard, then he saw CVA (Carnage, Venom, and Ally) smiling.

"You are gonna pay for that, you **DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"** Sans yells with his Left Eye-Socket glowing Blue, then they ran at each other.

"AHHH!" Therion yells, then he crashes onto Robin and Yuki.

 _"Dammit!"_ Robin and Yuki internally yell in unison, then Erin jumps over all three of them and continues to run.

 _"Yes! I can WIN!"_ Erin exclaims in her mind, until a mine goes off and Erin is sent flying into Therion, Yuki, and Robin who just got up, and they all fall down.

 **"THIS IS FOR TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!"** CVA yells as they punch through Sans's blue barrier, then Sans lightly falls onto the ground but now he has 0.5 hp left and a flashback plays.

 _"NO!" Venom was heard yelling (he was outside of the current host, Rival), then Sans runs and punches Carnage out of Rival._

 _"Get Dunked On!" Sans yells with his left eye socket glowing blue._

"No regrets" Sans states, then he teleports, but CVA grabs Sans by his neck and licks his face.

 **"Well then, you'll regret THIS!"** CVA yells, then they punch a hole through Sans's skeletal chest, Sans then closes his Eye-Sockets and CVA let's go of Sans and Sans is unconscious on the ground.

 **"Now, let's wait to end this"** Carnage's voice was heard, then they turn around and sees a house and smiles, then CVA walks towards the house, Mara was seen sleeping after what just happened.

 _"COME ON!"_ The 4 racing competitors motivate themselves as they get up, then they all continue running around as the airplane is about to go into the sky.

"AHHH!" The 4 competitors heard, then the camera cuts to the child from the previous episode, but they were unconscious as CVA walks out with a computer,

 **"Hehehe, Time to get my revenge"** CVA states, but Phoenix lands in front of him and roars.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Phoenix roars, then CVA smiles as they put down the computer.

 **"Let's do this!"** CVA exclaims, then they start fighting.

 _"Wait, something's wrong"_ Robin observes, then Therion immediately starts running.

"MARA!" Therion yells as he starts going backwards, then Yuki takes off.

 _"I can win!"_ Yuki exclaims in her mind, but Erin gets in front of her.

"No! You must come with us!" Erin exclaims, then Robin sees Yuki and Erin.

"I guess Tyler c-could say the same t-towards you r-right now" Yuki remarks, then Erin frowns as she looks down, then Robin starts walking, but Erin blocks his way.

"I'm sorry, but I just want you guys to help me out!" Erin yells, but Robin growls.

"So what? Do you just want to eliminate me like you did to Tyler!?" Robin angrily asks back.

"THAT WAS A F***ING MISTAKE!" Erin emotionally yells back.

"Yet here you are trying to prevent me from finishing the challenge! Why? Because you know that if you go alone, then you won't be able to do s***!" Robin yells back, then Erin looks down, and Robin walks past Erin, Erin then falls onto her knees.

 ** _"So lost, I'm Faded"_** A song was heard in the background as the camera zooms out, then Yuki and Robin are seen going on while Erin starts crying...

"MARA!" Therion yells, then Mara suddenly wakes up.

"Oh! Um Therion, What are you doing here?" Mara asks as she gets up.

"Sorry, I just thought that something might've happened to you" Therion answers as he looks down, then Mara smiles.

"Therion" Mara states, then Therion looks at Mara.

"Yes M-Mara?" Therion nervously asks.

"Even if you're gonna probably be eliminated, I'm glad that you're here, because I wanted us to do one more thing before this whole thing ends" Mara starts saying, then a explosion is seen going off near them, Therion then looks at the explosion, but Mara turns his head and kisses Therion, then Therion closes his eyes and he kisses Mara back.

"Wow" Therion responds after the kiss finishes, then Mara and Therion dazes into each other's eyes.

"Now, try to stay in Therion" Mara states, then Therion smiles before he runs off, Carnage and Venom were then seen crawling away, but Phoenix steps on them.

"RAAAAAAH!" Phoenix yells, then Ally is seen unconscious, then Phoenix turns around and picks up Sans and Ally.

 _"Time to heal"_ Pheonix's inner thoughts was heard, then he flies off with Sans and Ally in his hands and dust was seen going into the air.

"Well, that was interesting" A similar voice was heard in the plane, then Chris was seen inside of the plane.

"Chris, shouldn't we stay on the ground!?" Chef loudly asks as he pilots the plane.

"No! We need to make things harder for the competitors!" Chris answers, but then he sees Robin and Yuki who are both near the plane.

"Sorry, Not Sorry!" Yuki yells as she backhands Robin's face and Robin goes down.

 _"Dammit! Why didn't I attack her!? I guess I was too mad at Erin to remember that Yuki was a threat still"_ Robin confirms in his mind, then he tries getting up, but Yuki already jumps onto the plane's stairs.

"And Yuki finishes in First Place!" Chris announces, then Yuki walks into the plane as the airplane goes to the sky.

"NO!" Robin yells, but it was too late, he was stuck watching the airplane, and now he had no way to get on, all because of his mistakes.

"AHA!" Erin exclaims, then she pulls out a grappling hook.

"Oh god" Robin whispers, then Erin tries firing her grappling hook, but the hook comes out the wrong way and hits Erin in the face, Erin then falls onto the ground, Robin then takes her grappling hook.

 _"Sorry Erin, but I need to avenge the fallen"_ Robin apologizes in his mind, then he fires the grappling hook the opposite direction and it latches onto the stairs of the plane, then Robin is pulled onto the stairs of the plane and he gets inside the airplane.

"And Robin finished second! It comes down to Erin or Therion! One of these two will be eliminated!" Chris announces, then Erin headbutts the ground.

"Why! Can't! I! SUCCEED!?" Erin yells at herself, but she immediately gets up.

"Made it!" Therion exclaims as he stands next to Erin.

"Well, let's hope that we can GET FAR!" Erin yells the last part, then she looks around, but then something hits Therion's head.

"Oof" Therion says, then he falls onto the ground and Erin sees what the object is in slo-motion.

 _"My Grappling Hook!"_ Erin yells in her mind, then she looks up at the airplane and sees Robin flipping her off, then Erin chuckles and sticks the middle finger which are both censored back at Robin, then they both cut it out and Erin takes her Grappling Hook, then she sees Therion getting up.

"Wait for me!" Therion yells, then he gets up and takes the Grappling Hook.

"Hey!" Erin exclaims.

"Hold on!" Therion loudly states, then he fires the Grappling Hook backwards and Erin holds onto his hand.

"Oh! And it looks close!" Chris yells, but Therion then sees a knife which cuts the rope off.

"NO!" Therion yells, but Erin starts swinging herself and Therion.

"YES!" Erin yells back, then she somehow swinged herself to the point where Erin grabbed onto the bottom of the stairs, then Erin gets onto the stairs before helping Therion up.

"Thank you" Therion states.

"Hey, it's what I do" Erin remarks, then Erin walks into the airplane before Therion.

"Erin ends up in Third Place! Which means that Therion, you are going home" Chris confirms, then a portal opens up and Mara steps through the portal.

"Hi Mara" Therion says as he looks down.

"Therion will sadly be sent home, so Mara, do you have any last words?" Chris asks, then Therion and Mara looks at each other.

"Therion, being with you has been the best moments of my life" Mara tells Therion.

"Mara, being with you have been the funniest, most loving, and greatest moments of my life, I'll miss you" Therion responds, then Mara and Therion kisses each other.

"Okay Therion, See you next time" Chris says, then Therion nods and Everyone else besides Chef and Therion goes through the portal which closes afterwards.

"Total Drama, The show that can tear people apart, but once in a while, it can bring people together" Chef states while smiling, then the airplane that Therion is on is seen flying away.

"Now! What happens after this!? Who is going home next!? And What will happen to this computer!?" Chris loudly asks as he holds the computer from earlier, then he presses E.

 **"E"** Chris s **ee** s, h **e** accid **e** ntally caus **e** d **e** v **e** ry **E** to b **e** bold, until h **e** d **e** l **e** t **e** s it.

"Okay then, Find out Next Time on! TOTAL! DRAMA FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then he turns off the computer and everything immediately turns to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Yep, I am now officially enjoying writing this series! I REALLY do like it! Also sorry to Epifanio Therion for eliminating your OC! Anyway, here's the final four competitors!**

 **Mara, Erin, Robin, and Yuki!**

 **Now, here are the results from the last question!**

 **See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth: 2 (WINNER!)**

 **To This Day from Shane Koyczan: 1 (Despite it being a Slam Poem I'm counting it)**

 **Bring Me To Life by Evanescence: 1 (It's a Good Song in my opinion)**

 **Chandelier by Sia: 1 (I've never heard this song though it does sound good)**

 **Lemon by Kenshi Yonezu: 1 (The Artist wrote it in honor for his Grandfather who died)**

 **My Immortal by Evanescence: 1 (I feel like this is a sign)**

 **(English Name) Labios Compartidos/ (Spanish Translation) Shared Lips by Maná: 1 (It's about a Man's girlfriend who cheats on him but he doesn't leave her which makes him suffer, Yep sounds like my Life in the Future)**

 ***Results End***

 **Well most of those votes were by Epifanio Therion! So thank you to Epifanio Therion, Candela Monsoon, and Demon420 for Leaving a Review Last Chapter! Anyway here is the next Question Of The Day:**

 **Which celebrity death was the saddest to you?**

 **Now, this is gonna be a Sad Question but for me, it's Chester Bennington of Linkin Park and Stan Lee, Now no disrespect to other Celebrities who died like Paul Walker, Avicii, Stefan Karl Stefansson, and More! But these two deaths were the saddest for me, but that's just my opinion**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review!** **And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	18. Episode 13:Crash and Burn

"Last time to Total Drama Fire!" Chris yells as the screen slowly turns on.

"Our Five Remaining Competitors had to fight Sans, and only one person was able to beat him, Mara, and so she was safe from being eliminated!" Chris loudly states.

"But the four other competitors had to race their way to not be eliminated! Which caused some things to happen" Chris says before he chuckles.

"And so after one of the hosts was killed, Sans had a battle with CVA, and CVA had knocked out Sans because of what happened in Total Drama Time Warp, then CVA tried to take this computer but Phoenix is the best Dragon ever, so he stopped him, and now I have the computer" Chris confirms as he holds the computer in his hand, then Chris pets Pheonix's head.

"Anyway, It came down to Erin or Therion to see who was gonna home, and it was Therion, but he had a goodbye kiss before our final four was revealed, Mara! Erin! Yuki! and Robin!" Chris announces.

"So, Who will be eliminated next!? Find out Right Here on, TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then the camera cuts off.

 ***Imagine Dragons-Believer***

 **"I was broken from a young age, Taking my sulken to the masses"**

Erin is seen taking off her lab coat and she looks like she's gonna fight someone while she wears her tank top as she holds a sword in her hand

 **"Writing my poems for the few that look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me singing from the"**

Yuki is seen pulling up her sleeves from her green blouse and she also gets ready to fight

 **"heartache from the pain, Taking my message from the veins, Speaking my lesson from the brain"**

Robin then takes off his Silver Bracelets and Robin pulls out a knife

 **"Seeing the beauty through the-"**

Mara places down her necklace before she looks at everyone else and she gets ready to use her Martial Arts moves

 **"PAIN! You made me a! You made me a!"**

Sans and Ally were seen unconscious as dust flew past Sans's closed eyes

 **"Believer! Believer!"**

Phoenix then sucks up the circle of fire before Phoenix looks up

 **"PAIN! You break me down! You build me up!"**

Phoenix is then surrounds by fire as he flies into the sky, then Chris and Chef watches all of the four remaining competitors run at each other

 **"Believer! Believer!"**

Phoenix then swoops in and he breathes fire into the and a giant explosion happen below Phoenix which is seen going high into the sky and the explosion covers the screen to the point where it changes to a TITLE CARD!

 **Total Drama Fire**

Erin is seen waking up.

 _"Okay Erin, you NEED to win, so now all you need to do, is know your enemy, and your friend, to see who can I keep closer"_ Erin states in her mind, then she gets up in her clothes and she walks down the hallway, then Robin sees Erin and they stop right in front of each other.

"Hello Christopher" Erin states.

"Hello Summers" Robin responds, then Erin pulls out her grappling hook.

"So, I have a question McLean, Why did you help me out?" Erin asks with a sassy tone.

"Don't think I did it for you, I just wanted to return the favor for you helping me finish yesterday, but don't get use to it" Robin responds.

"I won't" Erin remarks, then she bumps into Robin's shoulder before she walks past him.

 _"Well, she seems, different"_ Robin confirms in his mind.

"..." Erin stays quiet as she sees Yuki.

"Still not your friend" Yuki immediately states, then she tries walking past Erin, but Erin grabs her shirt and pulls Yuki backwards.

"I know that you're too familiar with being bullied so you better listen to what I'm about to say" Erin immediately says, then Yuki gulps as she stares at Erin with shock in her eyes.

"H-How d-did y-you-?" Yuki was gonna ask, but Erin just glared at her, and Yuki stopped talking.

"Let's work together to eliminate Robin okay?" Erin asks in a serious tone.

"W-Why?" Yuki asks.

"And if you try to back-stab me, then I won't hesitate to use this on you" Erin confirms as she pulls out a Revolver.

"Heh, As if that would work" Yuki responds, but Erin shoots the wall behind her which causes a hole in the wall.

"Try me, b****" Erin quotes, then she spins the revolver in her hand before she blows the smoke from the bullet off of it, then Erin puts the revolver in her pocket.

"O-Okay" Yuki answers as she trembles, then Erin walks away.

 _"Don't worry Therion, I'll win this for us"_ Mara tries to motivate herself, then she walks out her room and Mara sees Erin walk past her, Mara then walks and sees Yuki.

"What happened?" Mara asks as she sees the hole in the wall.

"L-Like you'd care" Yuki responds as she looks down, but Mara growls a bit.

"Y'know, I actually trust Erin, because I saw a live feed of the race from a TV in front of me, and I saw her help Therion, so it you have a problem with Erin, then you're gonna have a chat with me" Mara states.

"You should say that to Erin" Yuki remarks, then Robin walks into the living room.

 _"Looks like there's tension between everyone here, well then, look like I'm gonna have to watch my back even more now"_ Robin observes, then he sits down.

"Look Yuki, I HATE people who hurts others, so let's not make things personal" Mara confirms.

"Eh, We'll see about that" Yuki states, then she walks out the house, and a explosion goes off and Erin is seen crashing to the hallway while she holds a wrench.

 _"I may act more serious, but I will NOT GIVE UP!"_ Erin confirms in her mind, then she smiles and gets up.

"Are you okay?" Mara asks.

 _"Heh, looks like Erin is back to normal, but I'm gonna assume that she'll switch between normal and not normal for some reason"_ Robin confirms in his mind.

"Heck yeah! Anyway, wanna practice for today's challenge!?" Erin happily asks as she's back to normal, then Everyone's phones rings.

 **"Always had High High Hopes"** Erin's ringtone goes off (Panic! At The Disco-High Hopes).

 **"I'm in love with your body, Oh Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah"** Mara's ringtone goes off (Ed Sheeran-Shape Of You).

 **"Eyes on him all alone, On the edge of seventeen"** Robin's ringtone goes off (Stevie Nicks-Age Of Seventeen).

 **"Hello Darkness My Old Friend"** Yuki's ringtone also also goes off (Simon and Garfunkel-The Sound Of Silence), then Everyone answers their phones.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris yells loudly on his phone.

 ***Challenge Time***

"Okay everyone, are all of you ready for your next challenge!?" Chris loudly asks, then the 4 remaining competitors nod.

"Good! Because all of you will battle each other in a boxing match!" Chef announces for Chris, then Mara smiles. while Yuki rolls her eyes, Robin gets ready to pull out his knife, and Erin already has her own Boxing Glove out.

"But first! Each of you will take turns using THAT computer to help you guys out with the challenge!" Chris continues for Chef, then Phoenix is seen placing down the computer.

 _"I've seen that before"_ Erin whispers, but everyone else looked curious.

"What is this computer for?" Robin asks.

"The challenge" Chris remarks with a smile.

"No, what he meant to ask is what's up with the computer?" Mara asks.

"This computer is used to control anything that happens in this story!" Chris announces, then everyone smiles.

"Really?" Yuki curiously asks.

"Yes, but you guys can only do one thing which you guys must decide what it will be!" Chris shouts.

"We accept" Erin states, then Chris chuckles.

"Okay then, PREPARE!" Chris announces.

"Mara! You are going first!" Chef loudly states, then Mara grabs the computer and uses it.

 _"I'm pretty sure that bringing Therion back won't help me, sadly, and I'll most likely loose, so I'm just gonna have to do something"_ Mara thinks, then the next few words are written: **Mara will be more positive.**

"Robin! You're next!" Chef yells.

 _"Bringing back what's lost won't help, but I will take away what's here"_ Robin observes in his mind, then he writes down these words: **Erin will be hit by a bunch of explosions at the end of each battle.**

"Yuki!" Chef shouts.

 _"Not Sorry Erin, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer"_ Yuki states in her mind and she writes this down: **Erin will start punching herself repeaditely for the next few days.**

"Lastly! ERIN!" Chef announces.

 _"Yay! I'm in my happy mood! Now, I already know what I'm gonna do!"_ Erin exclaims in her mind with a smile, she then types things down: **Yuki will want to be friends with Erin.**

"Okay everyone!" Chef yells, then the 4 competitors stand by each other.

"Whoever gets last place overall will be eliminated, Any questions!?" Chris loudly asks, then Yuki raises her hand.

"Good! Now, here's the first battle!" Chris ignores Yuki's hand.

"ERIN VS MARA!" Chef announces, then Erin and Mara looks at each other, while Robin and Yuki smiles as they look at each other.

"Well, at least one of us won't be eliminated!" Mara exclaims happily, then Erin punches herself and she falls down.

 _"Yep, that was definitely because of Yuki"_ Erin confirms in her mind.

"Hey do you need help?" Yuki asks as he puts her hand.

 _"Yep, THIS IS DEFINITELY BECAUSE OF ERIN!"_ Yuki internally yells, then Erin grabs her hand and Yuki forces herself to pull Erin onto her feet.

"Well, glad to see I wasn't affected by the computer" Robin says as he sees Mara happily skipping while Erin keeps punching herself and Yuki constantly helps Erin back up.

"OKAY! MARA, ERIN! GET READY!" Chris yells, then Mara and Erin both goes into the ring.

 _"I can finally be as Happy as I always wanted to!"_ Mara happily thinks.

 _"Okay, I'm gonna hope that I can keep everything under control"_ Erin also thinks.

* * *

Ally and Sans were seen in the Hospital.

 _"Wow, first my brother dies, then I get eliminated early, and then Venom and Carnage took control over me, Wow, my life is s***"_ Ally confirms in his mind, then he looks down.

"Venom and Carnage" Sans speaks, then Ally looks over at Sans.

"Y-Yeah, those two r-ruined my e-entire life" Ally responds, then he looks down again.

"Not only that, but those two have been responsible for three deaths, Yet, we let them roam freely" Sans adds on.

"For some reason" Ally responds, he starts sounding like his brother before TDTW's Merge.

"You know what, next time we see the both of them, then let's end them" Sans states as he looks at Ally, then Ally looks back.

"We will, though I don't know how much **Venom** it will take to cause some **Carnage** on them" Ally makes two puns, then Sans chuckled.

"Hehehe, Now, let's let everything play out" Sans responds, then Ally and Sans closes their eyes.

A bunch of dark smoke is then seen at a burial site, then a coffin opens up and the Dark Smoke goes into the coffin and the Coffin closes up.

"Okay! This coffin is ready, for the Reunion" Chris's voice was heard, but the camera looks up and Future Chris (Who has a Red Cape and a Robotic Left Eye and a Gold Locket) is seen.

"It will soon be time for you, to be released" Future Chris confirms, then he starts walking away as the coffin started to shake, but it fell into a grave.

* * *

Mara puts on her boxing gloves while Erin puts on her Erin Gloves as she calls them.

 _"Okay, Time to have fun!"_ Erin exclaims in her mind, then Erin and Mara runs at each other.

 _"Weeeee!"_ Mara states in her mind, then Mara jumps up and kicks Erin's face, Erin then falls onto the ground, and Erin punches herself while she's down and the back of Erin's head hits the ground before Erin gets up again.

 _"Okay, I should've been smarter with my choice, but I can still WIN!"_ Erin yells in her head, but Mara then tries to hit Erin with a Roundhouse Kick, but Erin dodged it, but then she accidentally trips into a bunch of explosive barrels which launches Erin into the air.

"W-Why?" Erin asks as she closes her eyes, then she falls back down and she crashes through the ring.

"OH! AND MARA WINS!" Chris announces, then Mara frowns a bit.

"Hey Erin, Are you okay?" Mara asks, then Erin was heard punching herself.

"AGH!" Erin was heard yelling, then she crawls out the hole.

 _"Why Yuki, Why must you be SO cruel? I just want to be your friend"_ Erin responds in her mind.

"OKAY! ROBIN! YUKI! BOTH OF YOU ARE NEXT!" Chris announces, then Erin looks at Yuki and Robin as they go into the ring.

 _"Why can't I just succeed!?"_ Erin loudly asks herself, then she crawls out the ring and Erin watches the next battle.

"Don't worry Erin, at least you're still in!" Mara tries cheering Erin up, but Erin just growls as she is acting different again.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, then Robin and Yuki puts their boxing gloves on, Robin takes a swing at Yuki, but Yuki dodges before she tries uppercutting Robin, but Robin backed away before Yuki could connect with her uppercut, Robin then jumps up, but Yuki smiles.

 _"Bingo"_ Yuki says in her mind, then she jumps up and uppercuts Robin in the air, Robin is sent more into the air and he falls onto the ring and Chef is seen in a referee suit.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Chef starts counting, but Robin gets up, Yuki then charges at Robin, but Robin kicks Yuki's leg which causes Yuki to do a front-flip and Yuki lands on her back.

 _"Strategies"_ Robin states in his mind.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Chef counts again, but Yuki was able to get up and she barely remains standing.

 _"Let's end this!"_ Both of them thinks in their minds, then Yuki and Robin's fists clashes with each other, and their fists continue to clash until Robin's swings at Yuki with his other hand, but Yuki ducks below it before she punches Robin's face and Robin stumbles, but Yuki then runs and jumps, then Yuki punches Robin upon landing back on the ground and Robin falls down.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Chef announces, then Robin tries getting up.

"10!" Chef confirms, then Robin collapses back onto the ground.

"YUKI WINS HER BATTLE! NOW IT'S BETWEEN ERIN AND ROBIN ON WHO'S GOING HOME! BUT FIRST, THE WINNER OF THIS CHALLENGE WILL EITHER BE MARA OR YUKI! SO LET THE WINNER BATTLE BEGIN!" Chris screams loudly (He's be perfect for a Emo Rock song).

"Hey Erin, Wanna be friends?" Yuki asks as she puts out her hand in front of Erin.

 _Yuki trips Erin before going on._

 _"Okay then, I hope you enjoy it" Yuki states, then she continues going on._

"..." Erin remains silent, then Mara is seen getting into the ring.

 _"Wow I hate being forced to be friendly with Erin"_ Yuki states in her mind, then she also goes into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, then Mara and Yuki runs at each other, Yuki tries hitting Mara with a Body Shot then a Punch to the Face but Mara dodges both.

 _"Amateur"_ Mara responds in her mind, then Yuki goes to kick Mara, but Mara dodges it and hits Yuki's leg with a Karate Chop.

"AGH!" Yuki yells, then she clutches her leg as Yuki falls down.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!" Chef starts counting, but Yuki was able to get herself back up.

 _"I believe I can wiiin!"_ Mara sings in her head, then she hits Yuki with a Side Kick and Yuki falls down again as she clutches her hips.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Chef was gonna finish, but Yuki gets up, until Mara hits Yuki with a Roundhouse Kick.

 _"So, close"_ Yuki thinks, then she is seen unconscious in the ring.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Chef is gonna announce.

"10!" Chris finishes, then Mara smiles as she remains standing.

"Yes! I won!" Mara exclaims, then she chuckles.

"Mara wins her second challenge in a row! But now, we'll see who will loose!" Chris announces, then Mara gets out the ring while Yuki is dragged out the ring, now, Erin and Robin goes into the ring.

"I'm Sorry Erin, but I came here to do two things, Avenge Tyler, and Win The Million, And I don't feel Vengeful right now" Robin quotes, but Erin remained quiet.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, then Erin takes off her lab coat and she now has her tank top on along with her Erin Gloves off.

"No Holds Barred?" Erin requests.

"Sure!" Chris answers, then Robin takes off his Boxing Gloves and he takes off his Silver Bracelets, then Robin pulls out a knife.

"CONTINUE!" Chris demands, then Erin punches herself and stumbles, then Robin charges at Erin, but Erin pulls out a sword and she blocks Robin's first slash, but RObin pulls out another knife and slashes again at Erin, but Erin's sword blows up which causes Erin and Robin to be sent into different corners.

 _"Well, I guess that helped?"_ Robin and Erin asks in their minds, then Erin runs at Robin, but Robin slashes at Erin and Erin falls down as a cut is seen on her chin.

 _"AGH!"_ Erin internally yells, then Robin kicks her stomach and Erin rolls onto her back as she clutches her stomach.

"Sorry" Robin apologizes again, then she stomps on Erin's head, and Erin's eyes slowly starts closing.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" Erin heard Chef counting.

 _"I can do this!" Erin exclaims, but then her jetpack blows up and she crashes into the ground outside the airport._

"8!" Chef kept on counting.

 _"Can't wait for this thing to automatically edit this video" Erin says what she's thinking, but her camera then goes flying into the air by itself, then it quickly starts crashing back to earth while Erin watches, then a giant explosion is seen which causes a giant shockwave._

"9!" Chef yells, then Erin opens her eyes and she gets up.

 _Erin's unconscious body then crashed to the ground right behind Sans, then a explosion went off behind Sans that causes Erin to be airborne for a bit before she crashes into the ground again and her Red Aura disappears._

"Still alive!" Erin shouts, then the Red Aura surrounds her and Erin gets ready to continue, Robin runs and slashes at Erin, but Erin catches his hand before she flips Robin onto his back and Erin takes both of the knives away from Robin and throws them away.

 _"Oh no"_ Robin says as he gets up, but Erin then punches Robin in the stomach.

 **"Have a SAFE FLIGHT!"** Erin yells, then Robin is sent into the air before Robin falls back and he lands on the ring, but then the rings falls apart while Erin remains standing.

"AND ERIN BARELY STAYS ALIVE AGAIN! ERIN WINS THE FINAL BATTLE! Sorry Robin, but your time is up" Chris confirms, then the Red Aura around Erin disappears as she gets out of the ring.

 _"I'm sorry Tyler"_ Robin thinks, then he slowly gets up.

"Oh, and all of the effects will wear off next episode" Chris confirms, then Robin silently starts walking away.

"Chris?" Chef asks, then Chris sighs before he looks at Robin.

"Hey Robin!" Chris yells, then Robin looks at Chris.

"Y-Yes?" Robin nervously asks.

"Good job" Chris answers, then Robin smiles before he goes into his plane.

"Good job indeed" Robin heard then he saw Tyler sitting across of him in the plane.

"TYLER!" Robin yells then him and Tyler hugs each other, then they kiss before their airplane takes off.

 _"Total Drama, The show that can tear people apart, but once in a while, it can bring people together"_ Chef's voice was heard echoing.

"See you guys next time on, TOTAL! DRAMA FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then the camera fades to black as the episode quickly ends.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Results From The Last Question:**

 **Thuy Trang: 1**

 **Stephen Hillenburg: 1**

 **Thank you to Candela Monsoon for being the only one who left a Review Last Chapter! (Yes this one came out quickly, that's why you should prepare the Reviews early, after all I can upload this story at ANY time) and thank you to ninjedi for All of your PM's! Anyway, Here's the next Question Of The Day:**

 **Can You Please Leave A Review?**

 **I'm asking this because I want to know if you guys are still reading this, because like I discussed in a earlier Chapter, and I'll say it again:**

 **If my story is bad, then you have a excuse to stop reading, But if you like my story, but you stop reading because your OC is eliminated, then that is NOT a excuse in my opinion**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave a Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	19. Episode 14:Wars

"Previously on Total Drama Fire!" Chris announces.

"The Final Four competitors battled their way to stay in the game!" Chris goes on.

"But first, all of them used this computer to give them one thing they wanted" Chris confirms as he holds the computer in his hand.

"But today it has worn off!" Chris loudly states, then Erin wakes up and she punches herself in the face.

"For the most part, hehehe" Chris sadistically chuckles, then Chris walks around the house.

"Anyway, Mara and Yuki had advanced to face each other so they can guaranteed not going home! But Erin and Robin were both on the edge of elimination, and only one person was gonna be eliminated" Chris says.

"But Mara first defeated Yuki to win the battle overall! And with that out of the way, it came down to Erin vs Robin, then rivalry caused over the 'accidental' way Erin had caused Tyler to be sent out here" Chris confirms with a smile.

"Then after Robin almost had Erin defeated, Erin used her Determination to fight back, or as I call it, the McGuffin, so Erin used the McGuffin to fight back and beat Robin, but not before I had some last words for him" Chris admits.

 _"Hey Robin!" Chris yells, then Robin looks at Chris._

 _"Y-Yes?" Robin nervously asks._

 _"Good job" Chris answers, then Robin smiles before he goes into his plane._

"And Robin was sent with Tyler as they both went off into the sunset, but now we're in the Final Three! Mara! Yuki! and Erin! All three of them battle their way to win the entire game, so who will will be one step closer to their goal? Find out Right Here on! TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then the camera cuts to the intro.

 ***Skillet-Feel Invincible***

 **"You make me feel invincible!"**

Erin is seen with her Lab Coat but it now has a White Hoodie which Erin puts on her

 **"Earthquake, powerful!** **Just like a tidal wave"**

Yuki is now seen with a Black Blouse which goes along with her Black Skirt and Sandals

 **"You make me brave!"**

Mara is seen wrapping a White Belt around her forehead while her necklace on

 **"You're my titanium,** **Fight song, raising up!"**

Carnage and Venom then both shows up

 **"Like a roar of victory in a stadium!"**

Sans and Ally then appears from behind them while a Dark Cloud of Smoke is seen in the background

 **"Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire!)"**

Chris and Chef gets off of Phoenix and Phoenix smiles

 **"Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired!)"**

Erin and Yuki are sent into the air

 **"You make me feel invincible!"**

Erin's fist is engulfed in Blue Flame while Yuki's fist is engulfed in Red Flames, and their fists clashes which causes a giant explosion of fire to go off in the middle of them and the camera burns as reveals the TITLE CARD!

 **Total Drama Fire**

Erin then gets up after she punches herself in her face.

 _"Looks like being nice didn't help me out"_ Erin confirms as she gets up, then she adjusts her lab coat to have a hoodie on it.

"Better than my previous look at least" Erin states, then walks down the hallway and sees Yuki who was now wearing a Black Blouse.

"Well, looks like we made it this far" Yuki tells Erin, then they shake each other's hands.

"Indeed we did, but don't think I'll take it easy on you **friend"** Erin states as she slowly starts crushing Yuki's hand, then she pulls out her revolver from yesterday.

 _"Oh s***"_ Yuki responds fearfully in her mind then Erin aims the gun at Yuki's face.

"Prepare" Erin states, then she hits herself in her face using the gun and Erin stumbles backwards.

"Hehehehehe" Yuki evily chuckles, but Erin growls.

 _"STUPID F***ING HAND!"_ Erin internally yells at herself, then she slams the bathroom door on her arm.

"AGH!" Erin yells in pain, but Yuki hits Erin's head into the door which causes a hole in the door and Erin falls down.

 _"Now that I have broken Erin's old self, I just need to outsmart her during battle"_ Yuki confirms in her mind and she starts walking away.

 _"WHY DOES THIS WORLD! HATE! ME!?"_ Erin angrily asks herself, then she tries getting up, but Erin stumbles backwards and she falls down again.

 _"Now time to take care of the only threat remaining, the person I definitely can't beat"_ Yuki confirms in her mind, then Erin tries pulling out her gun but it blows up and Erin is sent through the roof and Erin starts flying in the air before she crashes through the top of a car, then the car starts burning and Erin is set on fire, Erin then tries running, but a car and a Goat runs into her and Erin is sent flying into the ocean.

 _"..."_ Erin was thinking as she was unconscious in the water.

"Hello Marabel Garcia" Mara hears, then she turns around and sees Yuki.

"Yuki Miyamoto" Mara responds, then Yuki and Mara stare at each other.

"You know that you're gonna be eliminated soon, right?" Yuki asks.

"Yes, in fact I might be eliminated tonight, but between me and you, I will gladly eliminate you if I had the chance" Mara responds.

"I know that you'll enjoy it" Yuki states.

"Anyway, Why are you here?" Mara asks.

"Just here to check up on my remaining competitors before I go out" Yuki answers.

"Fine, but I will definitely be eliminated via violence towards you if you stay long enough" Mara threatens.

 _"Well then, it looks like things will be very interesting today"_ Yuki confirms in her mind, then she walks out of the house while Mara watches.

 _"She will pay, sooner or later, and when she does, I'll see some happiness in this world"_ Mara remarks in her mind, then she sees the TV turn on.

 **"CHALLENGE TIME!"** Chris yells as his face was shown, Mara and Yuki then walks to the airport.

 ***Challenge Time***

 _"Wait, where's Erin?"_ Mara asks in her head, then Erin is seen crawling out of the water.

"I HAVE BEEN DROWNING! FOR 30 MINUTES!" Erin yells, then she gets up.

 _"Hehehe, Erin, you should've stopped trying to make me your friend, now, we're Enemies"_ Yuki states in her mind, then Erin gets up.

"Sorry, I was Netflix and Chilling with myself" Chris immediately answers.

"Somehow I can see that being VERY possible" Erin remarks, then she pulls out a taser which she tries using on Chris but she tases herself and Erin falls down, Erin then punches herself again.

 _"This is Comedy Gold"_ Yuki states in her head, then Erin gets up and walks past Yuki as she stands by Mara instead.

"Okay everyone, today's challenge it called, **Burn In Hell"** Chris confirms, then the remaining 3 competitors raises their eyebrows at this.

"Is it because this season is called Total Drama Fire?" Mara asks.

"Yes, Also, Here's a fun act, We kinda spent most of the budget on Total Drama Time Warp which is the reason why you guys don't use portals very often" Chris randomly states.

"Really? What would cost THAT much?" Yuki asks...

 _"NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE FLOOR IS DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" Chris announces, then the floor starts turning into lava._

 _"But the Game will begin, after the intro" The voice keeps saying while everyone's feet were shackled to the wall._

 _A train was seen chasing a competitor while a giant gap was in front of the competitor._

 _Slender Man and Godzilla were seen on Boney Island along with a bunch of other Mutants._

 _5 competitors were seen hanging onto bars above a pool of blood with sharks in them._

"A lot of things, believe it or not" Chef answers.

"Anyway, for today's challenge all of you will have to fight each other, in this, RING OF FIRE!" Chris announces, then a circle of fire surrounds them.

 _"Well, looks like one of us is gonna DEFINITELY burn"_ Mara observes.

"But, there's a twist! You will all have to battle some familiar people" Chris states with a smile, then three portals open up.

"Ah, I never missed this" A voice was heard from the far right portal, then Adrian Grey says as he steps out of the portal.

"Reporting for duty" A voice from the far left portal, and Tara Jane Guerrero was seen stepping out of it.

 _"Okay, it looks like we're fighting Adrian and Tara, okay, but I wonder who's our final opponent"_ Erin asks in her mind.

"Oh! And this last one is gonna be a hologram that can hurt you!" Chris announces.

"Hehehe, I'm all **fire** d up now" A familiar voice was heard, then Erin, Mara, and Yuki slowly all takes a step backwards as they see a hologram of Rival.

"I hate you Chris" Adrian automatically states, then Chris chuckles, Tara then glares at Rival and Rival smirks as he looks back.

"And this is a early preview of what's to come in Total Drama Wars!" Chris announces, then Mara, Yuki, and Erin all get ready to battle.

"Okay, let's just TRY to work together" Tara states, but Rival and Adrian kept glaring at each other.

 _"From the looks of it they seem stronger than us, but they are clearly more dysfunctional, so that means that I have a chance of winning this"_ Yuki oberserves in her mind.

 _"I don't care who's in my way, I just want to win, and SUCCEED!"_ Erin internally yells.

 _"S***"_ Mara immediately thinks that she's doomed.

"Oh, and each of you will be facing each other in a 3v3, so if the TDF crew is left standing in the fire then none of them goes home, but if they are all out, then they will all have to battle each other and whoever is knocked out the ring of fire first is eliminated" Chris starts explaining.

"Wait what if-?" Tara was gonna ask.

"If there's 2 TDF members left then the person who was ringed out will be eliminated immediately, and if there's 1 TDF member left then the two people who were defeated will face each other, loser goes home, Now! Anymore questions!?" Chris loudly asks, then no one raises their hand.

"They are learning" Chef confirms.

"Perfect, and FIGHT!" Chris demands, then Mara and Adrian runs at each other, then Tara and Erin, lastly Rival and Yuki.

"HIYA!" Adrian and Mara both yells as they kick at the same time which causes their feets to clash and they both do a backflip in the air over Tara and Erin.

"HERE WE GO!" Tara yells as she tries punching Erin, but Erin dodges before she punches Tara.

"AHA! TAKE THAT YOU BI-!" Erin was gonna yells, but Tara spits out one of her tooth.

"Big Mistake" Tara states, then she uppercuts Erin into the air, but Mara then hits Tara with a Front Elbow Strike, Tara then stumbles before she ducks and Adrian jumps and kicks Mara in the face, this causes Mara to do a front flip and she lands on her front, then Erin lands on her.

"GR!" Erin growls.

 _"Okay! and TO THE-!"_ Yuki was gonna confirm in her mind, but Rival just hits Yuki with the Sweet Chin Music and Yuki falls onto the ground.

"To the ground you are on" Rival remarks, then he goes to pick up Yuki.

"AHA!" Rival heard, but he turns around and catches a grenade which doesn't go off.

"AHA!" Rival AHA's back, then Erin punches the ground before she stands up.

"Okay Rival, ready?" Erin asks, then Rival throws Yuki's unconscious body next to Mara.

"Yep" Rival answers, then Erin runs towards Rival and tries punching him, but Rival moves out the way, Erin then continues to try punching Rival, but Rival kept dodging.

 _"JUST TAKE A HIT!"_ Erin yells in her mind, then Rival kicks Erin's left leg and Erin goes onto one knee.

"KINSHASA!" Rival announces, then he charges at Erin, but he stops before his knee hits Erin's face.

"Huh?" Erin asks, then Rival puts out his hand.

"Don't worry, I have been programmed to know everything about all of you, and besides, I'm not a Hologram Rival" Not Hologram Rival confirms as they pull Erin onto her feet.

"Ah crap baskets" Erin responds, then Not Hologram Rival turns into The Terminator.

 **"I am The Terminator"** The Terminator confirms, then they punch Erin, but Erin moves backwards and she backs up into Mara and Yuki.

"Okay, got any plans?" Mara asks.

"Actually I do" Yuki answers.

"Nobody asked you!" Erin yells at Yuki.

 _"Wow, we are f***ed"_ Mara believes in her mind, then Tara and Adrian runs at all three of them, then Erin picks up her grenade from earlier and she charges at Tara and Adrian with it.

 _"NO SHE WOULDN'T!"_ Adrian and Tara both thinks but then the grenade blows up which causes a giant explosion which causes the fire to be pushed backwards and Phoenix saw the explosion while flying.

"Kamikaze" Chris states, then he sees Adrian, Tara, and Erin all out of the circle.

 _"Yes! All I need to do is defeat..."_ Yuki slowly realizes as she turns around and sees The Terminator with a Minigun.

 _"Well, looks like we just need to beat The motherf****** Terminator"_ Mara confirms in her mind as she turns around, then she sees the Minigun.

 **"Worth a shot"** The Terminator puns, then he fires the Minigun gun which has bullets replaced by small explosives.

 _"NO! I AM NOT GONNA FAIL!"_ Yuki yells as she tries tanking the explosives, but The Terminator pulls out a Rocket Launcher.

 **"One small step for Yuki, One GIANT Rocket Launcher for The Terminator"** The Terminator quotes, then he fires the Rocket Launcher which causes a explosion powerful enough to knock Yuki out of the ring of fire.

"IT COMES DOWN TO THE FINAL TWO, MARA VS THE TERMINATOR!" Chris announces, then Mara gets ready to battle The Terminator.

 _"If I'll go down, then I'll go down trying!"_ Mara yells in her mind, then she runs at The Terminator who tried firing his Rocket Launcher, but Mara kicks it into the air, then The Terminator punches Mara and Mara falls onto the ground.

 **"Any last words?"** The Terminator asks, then Mara smirks as she catches the Rocket Launcher in her hand.

"Te veo luego Terminator" Mara states, then she fires the Rocket Launcher which crashes into The Terminator and the rocket goes into the sky.

"Derechos de autor!" The Terminator yells before the rocket blows up and The Terminator's left over pieces are seen landing outside of the circle of fire.

"And TDF WINS! Mara is safe from elimination!" Chris announces, then Mara smiles as she looks into the sky.

 _"My time, is now"_ Mara states, then the circle of fire is temporarily shut off as Mara walks out of it and everyone unconscious gets up (Unconscious, Not Dead).

"Well, that was, new" Adrian states as he gets up.

"Yeah, that Erin girl is either very brave, or very careless" Tara adds on, then Erin opens her eyes.

 _"Okay, it's almost time for me to settle the score"_ Erin states in her mind as she gets up, Yuki then opens her eyes.

 _"Finally, it will between me and Erin, only one of us can make it to the end"_ Yuki confirms in her mind as she stands up, then Erin and Yuki glares at each other.

"ALRIGHT! This final battle will decide who is gonna be in the Finale with Mara! Yuki or Erin!" Chris loudly confirms, then Yuki and Erin goes into the circle.

 _"I will finally succeed!"_ Erin yells in her mind.

 _"I will finally defeat you for good"_ Yuki states in her mind, then the fire appears again while Mara, Adrian, and Tara watches.

"FIGHT!" Chris announces, then Yuki and Erin runs at each other, then Erin's fist has red flames surrounding it, Yuki's fist has blue flames surrounding it and their fists clash, then they both quickly keeps punching each other but their fists keeps on clashing which constantly causes the fire to constantly move back for a brief moment.

 _"Wow, they are serious"_ Tara observes, Adrian remained quiet, then Erin uppercuts Yuki into the air, but as Yuki falls back down she punches Erin and Erin falls down before she quickly gets up.

 _"Memories"_ Adrian confirms why he is silent, then Yuki almost punches Erin, Erin tries blocking it but Yuki jukes her and she uses her other hand to backhand Erin, Erin is sent flying before she lands on the ground, but she quickly gets up.

 _"These two will finally settle this rivalry, at least for this season"_ Mara announces in her mind, then Erin pulls out a shotgun.

 _"I! NEED! TO! SUCCEED!"_ Erin yells in her mind.

"ERIN! CALM DOWN!" Yuki yells, but Erin is about to pull the trigger until she hits herself in the head using the shotgun, and Erin falls onto the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Erin yells, then her shotgun blows up which sends her into the air, Yuki sees this and jumps up.

"I! WILL! NEVER! BE! YOUR! FRIEEEEEND!" Yuki yells with anger, then she punches Erin in the air, then Yuki lands on the circle, but everything goes into slo-motion while Erin is seen unconscious.

 _ **"Oh, won't you stay with me?"**_ A song is heard playing while Erin is still falling (Stay With Me by Sam Smith).

 _ **"'Cause you're all I need"**_ Then the screen shows a flashback of Erin smiling as she falls before it shows Erin with a neutral face as she falls now.

 _ **"This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling-"**_ Erin is seen about to touch the ground outside of the Circle of Fire.

" ** _Stay with me"_** Erin's unconscious body then lands outside outside of the Circle of Fire.

"And Yuki has defeated Erin! Which means that the final two people will be Yuki vs Mara in the season finale of Total Drama Fire!" Chris announces, then the fire goes out.

"Nice battle" Tara and Adrian says in unison, then they walk through their portals before all three portals close.

"Now, Erin is eliminated, but because everyone will return tomorrow to watch the finale, Erin will stay here, but she won't be in the game!" Chris confirms.

"I can't wait to avenge the fallen" Mara states as she stands in front of Yuki.

"I can't wait to eliminate someone else" Yuki responds, then they glare at each other, Erin opens her eyes and she sees this.

"Sorry Erin, but you have been eliminated" Chris states, then Erin gets up and quietly walks away.

"Okay then! WHO WILL WIN 10 MILLION DOLLARS!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HAWAI'I!? AND WHO IS GONNA WIN!?" Chris loudly asks.

"FIND OUT ON THE SEASON FINALE BEFORE THE REUNION OF, TOTAL! DRAMA! FIIIRE!" Chris yells, then the camera cuts away and shows Erin in the middle of the road.

 _"..."_ Erin thinks as she looks down, then she falls onto her knees and she starts crying as the camera fades to black and zooms out.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Well, this was certainly a interesting Chapter for me to write, Anyway here's the answer to my last question:**

 **Yes: 5**

 **No: 0 (From what I know)**

 **And here is the Final Question Of The Day!:**

 **Who do you want to see win Total Drama Fire?**

 **I will count all votes from Reviews and Polls! And thank you to, Candela Monsoon, King Pessimist, ninjedi, Epifanio Therion, and Chandagrigus for all leaving a Review last Chapter!**

 **Also the Finale is almost here! When will it be!? Well, I will reveal the answer later on this week! (I'd say next week Sunday but all of us are in different time zones so I'm gonna just say later this week) So when this Story is Updated again, check back at this Chapter to see when the Finale is gonna happen!**

 **Also, OH MY GOD! I wrote three Episode of Total Drama Fire in Two Days! Yeah, I'm definitely taking a One Month break from Total Drama after Total Drama Fire's Reunion, but don't worry, after the One Month or Less (I'd say over 1 Week of break because I REALLY do need a rest after this) Also, prepare your Reviews for The Finale! or The Reunion!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **January, 31, 2019**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	20. Episode 15:The Finale

***KONGOS-Come With Me Now***

 **"Afraid to lose control"**

Mara is seen punching and kicking a Punching Bag

 **"Caught up in this world"**

Yuki is seen meditating in the forest with a smile on her face

 **"I've wasted time, I've wasted breath"**

Erin is seen waking up and she immediately smiles and looks like her usual self

 **"I think I've thought myself to Death"**

Everyone who was eliminated are all seen sitting down, all 12 of them

 **"Born without this fear"**

Chris then activates 3 portals which Mara, Yuki, and Erin goes through

 **"Now only this seems clear"**

Yuki and Mara are seen in The Final Reckoning for their final battle

 **"I need to move, I need to fight, I need to loose myself tonight"**

Erin sits next to all the other eliminated people, now Everyone was there

 **"Whoa, Come With Me Now!"**

Phoenix is seen in the background next to Godzilla and Sans

 **"Whoa, Come With Me Now!"**

Venom and Carnage are both seen locked inside a box of glass

 **"I'm gon' take you down!"**

Then the camera slowly zooms in on the coffin seen previously as it starts moving

 **"Whoa, Come With Me Now!"**

Phoenix breathes his fire at the camera, while Godzilla fires his laser, and Sans blasts his Gaster Blaster at the camera and the camera explodes into a TITLE CARD!

 **Total Drama Fire**

"Hello everyone and welcome to THE FINAL CHALLENGE!" Chris announces.

"Any last words?" Yuki asks Mara.

"I may lose, but at least Therion will be here to help me through it!" Mara exclaims.

"Okay! Take your bets everyone!" Max yells.

"According to my Detective Skills, Mara is physically prepared" Frank investigates.

"GO MARA!" Val and Milo yells in unison, then Yuki smiles as she sees them.

"FIGHT ALREADY!" Chris yells, then Yuki quickly picks up a Green Chaos Emerald.

"Hehehe" Yuki chuckles, but Mara gets a stopwatch.

"I wish the best of luck to the both of you!" Erin exclaims as her normal happy self, but then a bunch of Yellow Projectiles surrounds Erin.

"Chaos Sphere" Yuki whispers, then everyone moves out before Erin was hit by all the projectiles, but Mara suddenly appears in front of Erin and Erin crashes into the wall.

"That's for Erin" Mara states, then Erin was seen unconscious.

"Well, looks like Erin never has good luck" Robin observes.

"Eh, she's use to it, and besides, we have a fight to watch!" Tyler exclaims, then Mara and Yuki charges at each other, then Mara goes to kick Yuki, but Yuki goes to punch Mara, then Mara's feet and Yuki's punch connects which causes a explosion that separates the both of them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Yuki yells, then Mara sees Yuki immediately gone.

 _"Dammit!"_ Mara yells in her head, then Yuki kicks the back of Mara's head which sends Mara to the ground, while Yuki gently lands on the ground.

 _"Time to use other weapons"_ Yuki confirms in her head, but Mara was seen using a Grappling Hook which wraps itself around Yuki and pulls Yuki to Mara which allows Mara to kick Yuki in the face, Yuki is then sent into the air by the kick, then Mara jumps up and kicks Yuki into the ground.

 _"Heh, Grappling Hook!"_ Mara yells in her head as she lands on the ground, then Mara charges at Yuki with a knife, but Yuki jumps onto her feet and was able to dodge before she was hit, then Yuki pulls a Revolver out of her pocket.

 _"READY! AIM! FIRE!"_ Yuki shouts in her head, then the revolver shoots out a explosion which sends Mara crashing into the wall and Mara goes air-born after crashing into the wall, but Yuki jumps from below and knees Mara's back.

"ARGH!" Mara yells, but Yuki then gets her knee out from below and punches Mara into the wall again, but this time Mara falls onto the ground after crashing into the wall.

 _"That felt great"_ Yuki confirms in her head, then she watches Mara get up, but when Mara gets onto her knees, Yuki runs and kicks Mara's face into the wall, Mara then lies down due to what happened and she is clutching her face.

 _"Okay, This is going HORRIBLY!"_ Mara internally yells, then she gets onto both legs, but Yuki tries jumping and hitting Mara into the wall, but Mara moves out of the way and Yuki's hand hits the wall and a bone was heard cracking.

"F*******************************!" Yuki was heard yelling while the camera shows the 12 conscious people cringing at her pain, then Erin starts getting up.

 _"Okay, Maybe Yuki will try her best to beat me, but maybe she'll leave me alone now?"_ Erin tries to be positive in her head, but Yuki appears next to Erin and Yuki punches Erin, Erin then falls onto the ground and Yuki's bones were heard being placed back together.

"Ah, I love it when nothing makes sense" Yuki states, then she jumps off from where the crowd is, but Mara is seen with a Flamethrower in her hand.

 _"Light 'Em Up"_ Mara quotes in her mind, then she fires the Flamethrower all over the place and Yuki catches a bit of fire, but the wind then randomly starts blowing the fire back at Mara, so Mara drops the Flamethrower, now there was a Circle of Blue Fire.

"I guess that works?" Yuki questions, then Mara is seen picking up a rock, then Mara throws the rock which hits Yuki's face, but it does nothing.

"Well, So much for that" Mara responds, then Yuki just runs at Mara, but Mara was able to flip Yuki onto her back, Mara then attempts to stomp Yuki's face but Yuki moves out of the way, Yuki then places her hand and she tries to do a Sweep Leg, but Mara does a back-flip and dodges it, Yuki then gets up, but Mara tackles Yuki onto the ground.

 _"This battle is very good thus far"_ Gael states in his mind.

 _"Now, this should have been called Total Drama Action"_ Lane remarks in his mind.

 _"Eh, this battle is alright so far, though something should probably make it very memorable"_ Sara confirms her opinion in her mind.

"GO MARA!" Therion cheers, honestly how else could Therion respond to this situation?

 _"Can't wait to see what else these two do"_ Jamie says in her mind, Mara then gets up and she grabs a stick, Yuki also picks up a stick, then the both of them turns around.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The both of them yells, but nothing happens.

"You're not wizards Mara and Yuki!" Chris yells, then Mara and Yuki drops their sticks and runs at each other and instead they pick up Sword along the way, then they swing their swords quickly each other and their swords keeps on hitting each other, Yuki then attempts to hit from above, but Mara blocks it and goes for Yuki's stomach, but Yuki moved out the way and she attempts to cut off Mara's hand, but Mara moves her hand on time and then a distance is seen between Mara and Yuki.

 _"Okay, looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought"_ Mara and Yuki thinks in unison.

"BOOOORING! BRING IN THE T-FIGHTERS!" Chris demands, then Sans, Phoenix, Godzilla, and The Rebuilt Terminator all appears in the arena.

"F*** YOU CHRIS!" Mara and Yuki yells in unison.

 **"Ready"** Sans says as he summons a Gaster Blaster.

"Rah" Phoenix rah's as he gets ready to breathe fire, Godzilla charges up his laser.

 **"FI-!"** The Terminator was gonna yell but Mara kicks The Terminator into the air while Yuki slashes at Sans, Sans just keeps dodging each attack.

 _"We were not just gonna let them talk!"_ Yuki confirms in her mind, but then a Blue Aura surrounds her.

 **"Talk"** Sans taunts, then he throws Yuki into Mara who was jumping into the air telepathically and Mara and Yuki then falls onto the ground.

"Hey!" Mara yells at Yuki, but Phoenix and Godzilla then fires their attacks which Mara and Yuki gets up and runs away from.

 _"Wait, IDEA!"_ Yuki confirms in her mind, then she runs near Godzilla while Phoenix breathes fires at her, then Yuki makes Phoenix's fires burn Godzilla's feet.

 **"Oh boy"** Sans responds as he sees this, then Godzilla fires his laser at Phoenix, Phoenix dodges this and he grabs Godzilla and takes their battle somewhere else.

 _"Well, that works?"_ Mara questions, but Sans punches her in the face and Mara is sent into the air, but a Blue Aura surrounds her while she was in the air.

 **"Time to break it DOWN"** Sans puns, then he sends Mara crashing into the ground.

"AHA!" Yuki yells as she tries stabbing Sans from behind, but the Blue Aura around Mara disappears and the Blue Aura appears around Yuki.

 **"Oh looks it's a member of the SLASHstreet Boys"** Sans jokes then he turns around and Yuki is sent into the air where a Gaster Blaster appears above her.

 _"I should rethink all of my life decisions"_ Yuki thinks, then the blast sends her crashing into the ground and when the blast finishes, Yuki was seen with a bunch of bruises on her.

 _"Gotta stay quiet"_ Mara observes as she tries using a Lightsaber, but then Sans reveals his sharp bone below his sleeves (Assassin's Creed Style) and he slashes at Mara, and he causes a cut on Mara's cheek and the speed of his attack also caused Mara to be sent into the wall which almost breaks and she falls back to the ground.

"You are God's Hitman Sans!" Chris yells, but Sans rolls his eyes as he sees Mara's and Yuki's bruised up bodies.

 **"I'll take a break"** Sans states, then he teleports as Mara and Yuki were both no longer unconscious and they stare at each other.

"It's n-not o-over y-yet" Mara and Yuki confirms as they both start to get up again, then Mara runs at Yuki, then Yuki starts running back at Mara.

 _"I!"_ Mara yells in her mind.

 _"WILL!"_ Yuki yells in her mind.

 **"WIN!"** Mara and Yuki yells in unison as they both punch each other, and their fists causes a clash which starts causing a crater around them and their clash goes on still which still causes a bigger crater and a white blast is seen causing the crater, but it slowly gets bigger.

"Well, looks like all of us has got to move!" Chef announces as he grabs the box of glass Venom and Carnage are in, but Ally takes it away.

 **"BURN! IN! HELL!"** Ally yells as he throws the glass box into the white blast and it evaporates.

"ALLY!" Chef shouts, but Ally ignores Chef and walks past him.

 _"They deserved it"_ Ally thinks, then a portal opens up which Ally walks through.

"MOVE!" Chris demands, then the white blast gets closer to them and all of the 12 eliminated competitors goes through the portal, except for Erin who was getting up.

 **"You might wanna hurry up there"** Sans informs Erin, and Erin gets up.

"No, I NEED to do something" Erin states with a Red Aura surrounding her, then Sans chuckles.

 **"Well then, see you on the other side"** Sans responds, then he walks through the portal, in fact Phoenix throws Godzilla through the portal before going to the portal himself, and the portal closes afterwards, but Erin stayed as she watched the battle continue.

 _"IF SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN HERSELF, THEN SHE WON'T WIN!"_ Yuki exclaims in her mind as she closes her eyes and starts applying more force.

 _"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA-"_ Mara was being down on herself, until she remembered a bunch of flashbacks.

.

 _"If we end up on the same team, then do you wanna learn some moves with me?" Therion asks._

 _._

Mara then starts applying more force to her punch.

.

 _"I-I think I'll skip o-on training today" Mara responds as she gets out of her bed, Therion raised his eyebrow._

 _"Okay then, Wanna listen to some Music?" Therion asks again._

 _._

 _"He trained me! When I felt down he helped me!"_ Mara confirms in her mind, then Yuki's fist was seen being pushed back by Mara's punch.

.

 _"You're doing great" Therion tells Mara while looking away, and he is seen running his hand through his hair, but Mara looks away and continues finishing her pot._

 _._

 _"Even during challenges he didn't care whether or not we were competing with each other!"_ Mara keeps motivating herself.

"WHAT!?" Yuki loudly questions as she sees herself starting to loose the clash.

"You see Yuki! This may be cliche'd, but I have experienced something you haven't!" Mara yells, then she starts to win.

.

 _"Even if you're gonna probably be eliminated, I'm glad that you're here, because I wanted us to do one more thing before this whole thing ends" Mara starts saying, then a explosion is seen going off near them, Therion then looks at the explosion, but Mara turns his head and kisses Therion, then Therion closes his eyes and he kisses Mara back._

 _._

Then a missile crashes into Yuki's back.

"ARGH!" Yuki yells, then Erin smiles as she saw her missile blow up.

"Success" Erin confirms, then Mara was able to punch Yuki's hand away and she punched Yuki right in her face.

 **"LOVE!"** Mara confirms something straight outta every movie in existence, then the punch causes a giant white explosion which is seen blowing up the entire stadium.

* * *

The 12 eliminated competitors were seen with Chris, Chef, and Sans while Phoenix and Godzilla were battling in the background.

"I feel like something's gonna happen" Chef says, then everyone is suddenly knocked off their feet as a white flash is seen and everyone is on the ground.

"Heh, how convenient" Chris remarks as he gets up, then everyone gets up and they all see Mara, Yuki, and Erin's unconscious bodies.

"Oh right, we left Erin behind" Frank realizes, then everyone facepalm, but then they all see Mara start to crawl her way to Yuki.

 _"Oh how convenient"_ Milo and Tyler thinks in unison (Their creators were King Pessimist and artamis9, if you read Total Drama Time Warp then you will see the irony of this).

"I-I-" Mara is gonna say but she gets on top of Yuki before becoming unconscious and staying on top of her.

"1! 2! 3! 4!" Everyone starts counting down.

"5! 6! 7! 8!" Everyone continues, but Mara smiles as she continues to cover Yuki.

"9!" Chris, Chef, and Sans join the count, then Yuki opens her eyes.

"10!" Everyone confirms in unison, then Mara slowly opens her eyes and starts getting up.

"AND HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA FIRE, **MARA!"** Chris announces as he gives the briefcase to Mara, Mara grabs the briefcase and her eyes widen.

"YEEEES! OH MY GOD! I WISH THIS IS NOT A DREAM!" Mara yells as her eyes light up, then she pinches herself before continuing on "OW! OKAY IT'S NOT!"

"You did a good job, Congrats on winning, Can't say you deserved it, but congrats, I did all I could, and it wasn't enough, This was a good season" Yuki says as she gets up, then she looks at Mara and Mara looks back with a smile.

"Screw you too" Mara playfully responds, then Yuki smiles before she walks past Mara, but then she sees Erin on her feet.

"One of my inventions finally worked" Erin confirms, then Yuki rolls her eyes.

"Well, this was a good season" Chef states.

 **"What are we gonna do about Godzilla and Phoenix?"** Sans asks, then Chris gulps before he looks behind him and sees a bunch of broken and burning buildings.

"And that is what happens when A Dragon fights a Giant Mutated Dinosaur!" Chef announces, then a plane is seen landing by them.

"Let's leave before things get worse" The kid seen in a previous episode as they hold their computer, but suddenly Venom and Carnage comes out of nowhere and takes the computer.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!"** Venom and Carnage laughs in unison, then Ally runs towards them.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Ally yells as Sans stops time for everyone except for him and Ally, but Venom and Carnage presses enter before Ally could touch them and time resumes.

 **"GAME OVER!"** Carnage and Venom yells in unison, then Sans teleports and punches Venom and Carnage which causes them to be sent far away.

"I-I d-don't f-feel s-so g-good" Ally stutters, then Everyone sees Ally falling down, and his eyes closes before he starts turning into dust, then everyone remains silent as Ally fades to dust and his dust begins to go into the sky.

"..." Everyone remains silent as they see this, then the kid gets his computer before he looks into the sky.

 ** _"Ally"_** The kid whispers, but then he sees that Godzilla and Phoenix are gonna blow up part of Hawaii.

"..." The kid also remains quiet, then him and everyone else are teleported before a giant explosion happens which destroys part of Hawaii and there was fire left, then the fire starts burning the camera.

* * *

 _"Next time"_ Chris whispers, then he looks down before Chris sees that him and everyone else are on top of a skyscraper.

 _ **"Why does this keep happening?"** _Sans asks in his mind, Everyone still remains silent.

"Okay everyone, your Reunion will be taking place on top of this skyscraper, so see you guys next time on, Total, Drama, Fire" Chris says, then everyone goes to a elevator, and the camera cuts back to Hawaii, but the camera is slowly burning as the last image seen is fire.

 **Total Drama Fire**

 **And there's the FINALE! It ended off on a dark note! But on a lighter note! Send in your guys questions that will be answered in The Reunion which will be out on**

 **February, 8, 2019!**

 **So send in your questions! You guys can send them in via PM or Reviews! And here's the almost Final Question Of The Day:**

 **What did you guys think of this story?**

 **I will ask the Final Question Next Week! Plus don't be disappointed if your OC didn't win this season, because next season they will return in**

 **Total Drama Wars!**

 **Also Thank You to King Pessimist, Candela Monsoon, Chandagrigus, and Epifanio Therion for Leaving A Review last chapter! Plus something will happen in the Reunion! Here's the results from the last question!**

 **Mara: 3 (All of them were in the Polls)**

 **Yuki: 2 (All of them that weren't "Secret" because only people in Reviews voted for Yuki)**

 **So basically, Reviews: 0-2, and Poll: 3-0 (Yeah you guys are REALLY good at "surprises"**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	21. The Reunion

Chris was seen getting out of a limbo with a suit on 1 month after the Finale of Total Drama Fire.

 ***Panic! At The Disco-High Hopes***

 **"Had to have high, high hopes for a living"**

Chris then stands still as the camera starts turning

 **"Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing, Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision"**

The camera then turns to the sun and it said-

 **"Always had High, High Hopes!"**

 **Total Drama Fire Reunion**

 **"Had to have High, High Hopes for a living"**

Chris then pops his collars (Fancy Mode Activated!)

 **"Didn't know how but I always had a feeling,** **I was gonna be that one in a million"**

Chris then starts singing the song while a bunch of people pass him

 **"Always had high, high hopes!"**

Chris then starts walking with a smile on his face

 **"Mama said"**

Someone then bumps into Chris while he's walking

 **"Fulfill the prophecy, Be something greater"**

Mara is then seen getting out of the elevator on top of the skyscraper from the last episode

 **"Go make a legacy, Manifest destiny"**

Another person then bumps into Chris

 **"Back in the days we wanted everything, wanted everything"**

Yuki then gets out of the elevator

 **"Mama said"**

The elevator explodes the 13 competitors in the elevator goes airborne for a bit

 **"Burn your biographies, Rewrite your history"**

The 13 competitors then crashes onto the top but Erin gives a thumbs up

 **"Light up your wildest dreams, Museum victories, everyday"**

Someone then trips Chris and Chris falls down

 **"We wanted everything, wanted everything"**

But Chris gets back up and he sees the skyscraper

 **"Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated"**

Chris then smirks as he places his left foot on the side of the bottom of the skyscraper

 **"All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting"**

Chris then places his right foot on the side and both of his feet are on it but he falls onto the ground immediately

 ***Song Cuts Off***

"ARGH!" Chris yells as he falls onto his back, then Brendon Urie (The lead singer of Panic! At The Disco) is seen standing by him.

"Charlie" Brendon says, then Charlie Puth (Made songs like "Attention" and "How Long" plus he was with Wiz Khalifa in the song "See You Again") appears out of nowhere.

"On it" Charlie Puth responds.

 _ **"How Long has this been going ooooooooooon?"**_ Charlie sings, then him, Brendon, and Chris's fallen down body all starts floating and they all end up on top of the skyscraper.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Chris yells.

 _"But a Wolf In Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning"_ Milo sings in his head, Max is then seen helping Chris up, everyone was seen in chairs.

"Thanks, now, Time for The Reunion!" Chris announces, then everyone sits down as the sun starts to set, then Sans and Chef appears.

"If anyone asks, we locked Phoenix and Godzilla inside their cages so they won't burn this place, and Venom/Carnage is too dangerous to let out so we trapped them again" Chef confirms, then Chris gives Chef a thumbs up.

"Okay, there will be random songs playing during this, but for now, we received a few questions, but we're just gonna have to catch up with the competitors first, with the first category!" Chris loudly states.

 ***First Category***

 _Milo and Val were holding each other's hand before they both went into separate airplanes._

 _"Our love" Robin whispers, then he kisses Tyler, Tyler immediately looks surprised, but he just closes his eyes and kisses back, Tyler and Robin continues to kiss each other until Robin slowly breaks it up, both of their faces were red._

 _"Even if you're gonna probably be eliminated, I'm glad that you're here, because I wanted us to do one more thing before this whole thing ends" Mara starts saying, then a explosion is seen going off near them, Therion then looks at the explosion, but Mara turns his head and kisses Therion, then Therion closes his eyes and he kisses Mara back._

 **Relationships**

"Okay, now let's check up on the relationships between, Milo and Val, Robin and Tyler, and lastly, Mara and Therion" Chris says as he looks at all six of them.

"W-Well, me a M-Milo aren't really t-together" Val nervously confirms.

 _"Yet"_ Lane thinks as he heard Val say her words.

"But we'll have to w-wait and s-see" Milo adds on, then Val nods in agreement.

"Well, me and Robin are doing great ever since we were reunited" Tyler immediately confirms as he wears some shades.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly achieve what I wanted, but there's next season, plus Tyler is a pretty cool boyfriend" Robin says, then Tyler smiles as he puts on a Leather Jacket.

"Ever since the finale, me and Mara have been constantly training each other, in fact we also went on a date, at a concert" Therion immediately admits, then Mara blushes.

"Y-Yeah" Mara nervously confirms with what Therion has just said.

"Well then, let's see how it went" Chris responds, then Chef pulled a TV from outta nowhere.

 _"How did he get that? I guess this is a **mystery"**_ Frank observes as his usual self, then he pulls out a magnifying glass.

"We hate you Chris" Mara and Therion says in unison, then the TV screen turns on.

 ** _"I miss the way you make me feel!"_** _Ed Sheeran was heard singing, then Therion and Mara were staring into each other's eyes._

 ** _"It's real, We watched the sunset!"_ **_The sun was seen setting while Mara and Therion were in a outside concert._

 ** _"Over the Castle On The Hill"_** _Mara and Therion goes to kiss each other until the crowd immediately separated them as Kendrick Lamar got onto the stage._

"Well, looks like it ended well for you guys" Chris says while smiling, Mara and Therion then were both looking away.

"Don't worry, there's always a next time" Sans confirms.

"Okay, here's the next category!" Chris announces.

 ***Second Category***

 _Yuki kicks the invention away which bounces off a tree and hits Erin's face, Erin then falls onto her back._

 _Robin quickly glares at Erin before he looks back at the ninth box._

 _Mara and Yuki glare at each other._

 **Rivals**

"Now for this category we will be focusing on Erin vs Robin vs Yuki vs Mara, because all four of them had the most Drama between them, plus we'll check up on Jamie, Val, and Milo to see what they think of Yuki" Chris confirms with a big smile.

"Well, I still have a grudge against Erin, especially after she eliminated me, but it was fair game, and besides, Yuki was the bigger threat during the competition" Robin responds to his rivalry with Erin.

"Personally, Yuki was a piece of crap during the competition, plus she was a backstabber throughout the entire game, not to mention she kept treating me like a piece of dog s***" Erin states her opinion as she surrounds serious, then she smiles again and is normal.

"I didn't need to make friends to make it into the final two, though because Robin was eliminated, the only rivals I'l be concerned about are Mara and Erin, Erin because of how she'll die young if she keeps making inventions, and Mara because she's the only REAL threat to me" Yuki states, then Mara smirks while Erin frowns.

"I don't have a problem with Robin or Erin, but I have a issue with Yuki because of how bad of a 'human being' she is" Mara remarks, then Yuki growls a bit.

"Alright! Jamie! Val! and Milo!" Chris demands, then Jamie sighs.

"Look, I had no problem with Yuki, I would've probably even been alright with her, but after she eliminated me, I'm pretty sure that she won't be safe at all next season" Jamie threatens, then Yuki smiles a bit.

"I still HATE Yuki, that will be all" Val says with some aggression in her voice, but Milo touched her shoulder and Val smiled before she sits back, then Milo pulls out his guitar.

"Youuu willlll paaaay" Milo starts singing as he plays his guitar, then he puts guitar down but everyone else were trying to hold in their laughter except for Val.

"You'll be good some day" Val encourages, then Milo smiles as he looks at Val.

"Thanks Val" Milo responds, then Val and Milo fist bumps each other before looking back at Chris.

"Okay, interesting, Now here's our Next Segment, Where we have just received three questions from **ninjedi**!" Chris announces, then 3 questions shows up.

 **"First one which is for Erin, Mara, Robin, and Yuki Is there anyone from the final four that you're surprised that made it? and alternatively, is there someone that was eliminated before the final four you're surprised that didn't make it that far?"** Chris asks.

"Well, I'm honestly surprised that Jamie was eliminated before the final four, she just seemed to have so much politeness and was kinda a strong competitor" Erin answers.

"I'm surprised that I even made it, let alone win, Because when you're pessimist all the time, then you don't really expect yourself to get far, just ask Kay" Mara states her answer.

"Personally, I wasn't surprised that Mara and Yuki got into the final four, Mara and Therion were physically the strongest ones when Sara left, and while Erin was smart, Yuki had a better mindset competition wise, but I was surprised how far Erin got" Robin responds to the question.

"I don't care on who I made it into the final four, I only care about when I was eliminated, and I definitely wasn't surprised by Milo, Val, and Jamie's eliminations" Yuki remarks with a smirk.

 **"Second One for Everyone, If there was one person you could take to the final two with you, who would it be and why?"** Chris states the question.

"Therion" Mara immediately answers.

"Mara" Therion also answers, then the both of them chuckles.

"I'd say Ally, only because he was very weak, physically and mentally" Yuki confirms.

"Probably Yuki, because I want to REALLY eliminate her after what happened." Erin states.

"Tyler" Robin responds.

"Robin" Tyler also responds, then Robin kisses Tyler's cheek and Tyler blushes.

 _"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is Jacksep-I mean Zara!"_ Zara jokes in his mind as he winks at the camera.

"I'd probably bring Erin, because I'd say that she was the closest one with me during the competition, which isn't saying much" Sara confirms.

"Val!/Milo!" Milo and Val shouts each other's names in unison, and then they both look at each other before looking away and blushing.

"If I was forced to choose, I'll say any girl excluding Yuki" Jamie answers as she quickly glares at Yuki before she looks back at Chris.

"I'm gonna say Lane because I hanged around him a few times" Gael confirms.

"According to my Detective skills, my best choice would've been choosing-" Frank was gonna answer, but his chair breaks apart.

"Aha! Not me!" Erin exclaims as she pulls out firecrackers, then the firecrackers go off which causes Erin to fall off her chair.

"Gael, for the same reasons he chose me" Lane responds as he relaxes a bit.

"I would probably choose anyone because I was eliminated too early for me too give a complete answer" Max confirms.

 **"The final question is for Erin, Who's the better scientist, nice Erin or angry Erin?"** Chris asks the question.

"I'll say Nice Erin, because she makes things with love, while Angry Erin is just more serious and she's just always acts like all of my inventions are gonna fail" Erin answers with a smile.

"Oh, and it looks like we got more questions from **Candela Monsoon**!" Chris announces.

"Ask away" Chef responds, then Chris smiles.

 **"Okay, Sans (This is something I really wanna ask for a long time now) How the hell did you managed to come up with these puns?!"** Chris asks the first question.

"Because, I'm Sans" Sans answers as he relaxes on a chair.

 **"Now, Jamie/Val/Milo, You guys still mad at Yuki?"** Chris asks.

"It's kinda obvious by now" Jamie, Val, and Milo all answers in unison, then Yuki chuckles due to their response.

 **"And this next on is for Tyler/Robin, How's your relationship coming along? :P"** Chris asks again.

"Perfect" Tyler and Robin asks in unison.

 **"Sara, Where's Zara?"** Chris reads the question.

"I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere, Who you gonna call? The one and only Zara" Zara comedically responds as he appears in the bushes, in the haystack, and in your mother's laundry before he appears randomly appears next to Sara.

"He's here" Sara confirms.

 **"Mara/Therion, What's your ship name? XD"** Chris keeps on asking.

"I don't know actually" Mara responds.

"Merion!" Therion exclaims, then the words **Merion** appears on the screen.

 **"Phoenix/Godzilla, Okay, first and foremost, how the heck did you end up in the season in the first place, and two, aren't you gonna get along with each other?!"** Chris then asks with a smile.

"Well, Phoenix is Chris's dragon he got after Total Drama Time Warp, so Chris got Phoenix in, and Godzilla was in Total Drama Time Warp for a challenge so that's how they both got onto Total Drama Fire" The kid is seen is seen translating what Phoenix is saying inside his cage.

"NOOOOOOO!" The kid translates what Godzilla and Phoenix roars in unison, then the kid sits down.

 **"Yuki, What would you do if you were the winner?"** Chris also asks what the question is.

"I'd give a middle finger to everyone who has doubted me, and I'd rub it in their face, and I would've taught all of those pieces of craps a big lesson, Be careful who you target" Yuki answers with certainty.

 **"Lane/Gael, ...What's up?"** Chris states the next question.

"Not much" Lane and Gael answers in unison.

 **"Frank, Do you know that your last name can get kinda intimidating? Lol just kidding"** Chris announces the next question.

"Oh" Frank responds as he looks down.

 **"Max, Do you remember me lol you were in Elemental Charge!"** Chris yells out the next question.

"Oh right, you were the writer for Elemental Charge, Yeah I remember" Max confirms.

 **"Ally, How come you and your family were nicknamed as genres?"** Chris questions, but there was only dust seen where Ally would've sat.

"I'll answer for him, after all I am his writer, I nicknamed all of them as genres is because I wanted them to all be obviously related but in a way where you can tell them apart" The kid says in a sad tone.

 **"Erin, YES SAVE ONE OF THE BEST FOR LAST YO! Ahem... how many inventions do you have?"** Chris says what's in the question.

"Thank you for calling me the best! And I have way too much inventions for me to even comprehend, especially the amount that have blown up" Erin admits, then Sans teleports the last question into his hand.

 **"Chris, You're gonna pay for the damages do you know that? XD"** Sans asks in his threatening voice, then he smiles and his normal.

"Yeah, I have been going over board for the past season, and it will keep on going NEXT SEASON!" Chris loudly responds.

"And that was all the questions for now" Chef confirms, then Chris smiles.

 **"AHAHAHAHA!"** Everyone heard, then everyone saw Venom/Carnage out of their box.

 **"TAKE THIS!"** Sans yells as he attempts to punch Venom/Carnage and a song plays.

 **"I don't know what's for fighting for"**

Venom/Carnage blocks Sans's punch before they punch Sans and Sans crashes into the ground

 **"Or Why I have to scream"**

Then Chef and the 14 competitors run at Venom/Carnage but they stretch out their Dark Red arms which knocks out everyone

 **"But now I have some clarity"**

Phoenix and Godzilla escapes their cages and they go to the skyscraper

 **"To show you what I mean"**

But then two satellites fires from space and they both hit Phoenix and Godzilla

 **"I don't know how I got this way"**

Chris stands in fear as Venom/Carnage smiles at him

 **"I'll never be Alright!"**

Then Venom/Carnage starts surrounding themselves around Erin while Chris watches in Horror

 **"So I'm Breeeeeeaking The Habit!"**

Then the sky turns dark, Ed Sheeran and Brendon Urie then runs away as they see this

 **"** **I'm Breeeeeeaking The Habit!"**

Erin screams out in pain until Venom/Carnage completely surrounds Erin and Erin being consumed by Venom/Carnage stands up

 **"I'm Breeeeeeaking The Habit!** **"**

Then a lightning bolt strikes in front Consumed Erin

 **"Tonight!"**

And Rival is seen once again and he punches Venom/Carnage out of Erin which causes Venom/Carnage to fall off the skyscraper and Erin falls onto the ground while Rival stands still as **Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park** finishes.

 ***Song Ends***

Rival then stands still and Chris looks on in shock.

 **"Game Over"** Rival states, then he turns around and glares at Chris with his Red Eyes looking the same way he did in the beginning of Total Drama Time Warp, which means he is wearing Red Shirt, Blue Jeans, Yellow Gloves, Dark Shades, and Black Nike's, then Chris stops looking worried smiles as he puts out his hand.

"See you in Total Drama Wars" Chris states, then Rival shakes his hand and smiles before they finished shaking hands and Rival starts walking away, and Rival walks to the camera which shows his eyes, and Fire was seen in his eyes and the screen fades to black.

 **Total Drama Fire**

 **Thank you to Candela Monsoon and King Pessimist for Leaving A Review last chapter! But here's a BIG thanks for everyone's OC's, so I'll give everyone a shout out:**

 **Ally "Horror" Survival created by Me (Male)**

Christopher "Robin" McLean by Mistique Monroe (Male)

Gael Jackson created by Demon420 (Male)

Lane Deverney created by Gloomy Matronome (Male)

Tyler Jordan created by King Pessimist (Male)

Milo Kale created by artamis9 (Male)

Frank Bullets created by (Male)

Therion Suarez created by Epifanio Therion (Male)

Marabel "Mara" Garcia created by Candela Monsoon (Female)

Jamie Carmicheal created by drokazeke92 (Female)

Max Grayson created by Dogtimus (Female)

Valentina created by TheSaneSierra (Female)

Erin Summers created by ninjedi (Female)

Yuki Miyamoto created by Chandagrigus (Female)

Saraphina (Sara) Anne Wong created by xxPrincxssxx (Female)

So, Thank you everyone for making this story possible! And for my Final Question, Here it is!:  


Are you READY for Total Drama Wars?

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Leave A FINAL Review! And to end everything off, I will say my final words for this story!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	22. TDW Is Out!

The sequel to Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Fire is out!

It is called:

 **Total Drama Wars**

So, I recommend you read it if you want to see what happened after the show!


End file.
